


The Tower: The Queen of Asgard

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston), fanficwriter013



Series: The Tower [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Asgard, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome, Gaining Powers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, Loki is a good uncle/aunt, Love, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parenthood, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 82,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficwriter013/pseuds/fanficwriter013
Summary: The twins are now three and while the Avengers know that Clint and Thor are the biological father’s none of them know or care which blond, blue-eyed baby is related to which man.  When Riley gets the power to control wind and it becomes evident that she is the heir to the Asgardian throne, Elly, Steve, Thor, and Tony take the twins to Asgard to train her.Not every Asgardian is happy with their king’s choice of consort, nor the impurity of the heir’s blood.  While others expect Thor to make things more official.  What’s clear is, the role of Queen of Asgard is not easily filled.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Original Female Character(s), Bruce Banner/Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor/Sam Wilson, Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor/Sam Wilson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Tower [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/928398
Comments: 425
Kudos: 219





	1. The Twins

It had been three years since Pietro and Riley Skjodbærer joined our rather unconventional family. We had made our home out at the compound upstate. I think that we were balancing it pretty well considering. The kids just saw us all as parents. The men were all daddy, though when they needed to specify which daddy their name was added. Daddy Steve or Daddy Tony for example. I was Mommy, Natasha went by Mama, and Wanda used the Romani word Daj. Thor would visit more regularly than before, though he did struggle with it. He had a kingdom to rule and all he wanted to do was be here with us. They were still superheroing but now the rule was never all at once. There needed to be me and at least one other person left to stay with the kids, even if it was a really big bad. Not that that had happened. Normally it was never more than two at a time. The new facility was large and a lot of it was training for new people to do the jobs they used to.

I had gone back to work too. Not full time but just as it suited me. That was one of the benefits to there being so many of us, the kids were never without a parent. Everyone loved the parenting thing too. I guess it fed that nurturing-protector thing they all had that led them to be heroes in the first place.

The kids were well-loved and happy little kids who didn’t know that life could be any different than the way they lived it. They always had people doting on them. We sheltered them a lot, which maybe was an issue. Natasha didn’t want them ending up on the internet or in gossip mags so they really stayed home most of the time. It would have to change soon though. They were nearly preschool-aged and they needed friends and to know what the world was like, even the bad stuff. For now, though they seemed pretty well rounded. Riley was louder and more precocious than her brother. A little bigger too. While Pietro was a quiet and loving boy who was happy being cuddled and read to whenever he could. They could both use ASL and spoke some Russian, Romani and English.

We had never bothered finding out whose child was whose and it wasn’t totally evident by looking. Both were blond with bright blue eyes. The day when we found out for sure I was woken in the very early morning by Riley climbing into bed with us.

Wanda groaned and moved in closer to me. “What’s up?”

I kissed the top of Wanda’s head and sat up. “What are you doing, little bug?”

“Not tired.” She said, crawling over Wanda.

“What am I?” Wanda asked. “A playground?”

Riley started giggling. “Up, Daj.”

“What do you want?” Wanda asks. “You want to go for a fly?”

“Fly!” She repeated, reaching her hands in the air.

“Oh god. This isn’t a good idea while everyone is asleep.” I grumbled.

“Up!” She said, waving her arms.

“Shh, bug, it’s time to sleep,” Wanda whispered.

She sat down and put her finger on her lips. “Up!” She said at a loud whisper.

“It’s sleeping time, missy.” I scolded.

“Mommy…” Riley whined, falling back dramatically.

“Come cuddle with, daj,” Wanda said and Riley crawled over into her arms. “We sleep now, and fly later.”

Riley mumbled something in Russian and opened and closed her hand on Wanda’s side as she drifted back off to sleep.

“Such trouble,” I said curling back up under the covers.

“At least it wasn’t Pietro. We’d have had to get up and carry him around.” Wanda said.

I chuckled and kissed her brow. “Night, beautiful.”

“Night, Elly.” She said.

We both drifted back off together. I woke later to an empty bed and headed out to the kitchen to find Steve, Clint, and Wanda with the twins eating pancakes. I assumed everyone else had gone off to work already so I grabbed myself a coffee and a plate and sat down opposite Clint who had a very sticky looking Pietro on his lap.

“Is everyone else over doing Avengers’ stuff?” I asked.

“Well, I think Tony and Bruce are down in the home lab but basically,” Steve said. “Did you have plans?”

“I was thinking about going over to the lab, but…” I shrugged. “I might look into preschools instead.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, we should probably do that.”

“Is Tony still against the couple that are nearby for no real reason?” I asked.

Steve chuckled and nodded his head. “Sounds about right.”

Pietro held his hands up to Steve and opened and closed his hands.

“What’s up, pal?” Steve asked.

“Pi’ me u’.” He said through a mouthful of pancake.

Steve shook his head. “What’d we tell you about talking with your mouth full?”

“Don’ know.” He said, his mouth still full of pancakes. Clint and I both looked at each other and stifled laughter.

“We don’t speak with our mouth full, little man,” Steve said, sternly.

“Sowwy,” He said still not swallowing. I turned away and started laughing silently.

“Come on, Pietro. Finish your food first.” Steve said. Pietro swallowed and held his hands out to Steve again.

“Okay, let Daddy Clint clean you up first,” Steve said.

He scowled and looked at Clint holding his hands out palms up. “Daddy.” He said

“Okay, bud,” Clint said and grabbed the wipes, cleaning him up.

“Fank you, daddy,” Pietro said, patting Clint’s face. Steve picked the little boy up and Pietro crawled up so he was sitting up on Steve’s shoulders and rested his chin on top of Steve’s head.

“Look at that, we have a kid that likes to perch and a kid that likes to fly,” I said looking up at him.

Riley started bouncing and climbed off her chair. “Fly? I wanna fly!”

“What’s with you and flying so much today, little bug?” I asked.

Riley scrunched up her face and tapped her arms. “My skin feels funny.”

“What kind of funny?” Clint asked looking concerned.

She looked up at him and tilted her head. “Umm…” She said and then started to spin around in a circle. “Funny.”

“Wanda?” Clint asked.

“Daj make me fly?” Riley asked stopping and looking up at her.

“No, honey. Daj might be able to tell us how you’re feeling.” I said crouching down in front of her. “Can you describe it? Does it hurt? Or feel tingly maybe?”

Riley looked at me with her big blue eyes and opened and closed her hand. I wasn’t sure but it felt like a breeze ran through the room.

“Wait,” Wanda said. “Did my daughter just create wind with her hands?”

“You felt that too?” I asked. “I thought I was imagining it.”

“No, you were definitely not imagining it,” Steve said crouching down beside me. “Bug, can you do that again?”

She scrunched up her face and opened and closed her hand like she was really concentrating. Nothing happened at all and Steve rubbed her arm. “It’s okay, bug. We’ll figure it out. Wanda you getting anything?”

Riley started to run around again and then threw herself at Wanda. “Daj! Fly me!” She squealed.

“Hang on, baby,” Wanda said, she head tilted and her eyes glowing softly. 

Riley grabbed Wanda’s hands and started walking up her legs, flipping over when she reached her stomach. “Fly me!”

“Maybe it’s time for Daddy Thor to come visit,” I said looking up.

“What was different?” Wanda mused. “She said her skin felt funny, held her hands up and opened and closed them, then there was a breeze.”

“She’s been wanting to fly more today,” I suggested.

Riley walked back up Wanda and flipped over again as she held her hand. “Fly.” She whined.

“If I fly you, will you try and make the wind again?” Wanda asked.

“I try,” She agreed.

“Okay,” Wanda said getting up and moving away from the table. “Get a running start.”

Riley ran to the end of the room turned around and charged at Wanda, her face the look of pure determination. Wanda waited until Riley jumped and then flicked her wrist, catching her in the pink light of her telekinesis. Riley squealed with delight as Wanda flew her around the room. Pietro sat perched on top of Steve’s shoulders, watching closely as she did laps around the room. After the third circuit, Wanda gently set her back down on her feet and Riley jumped up and down clapping her hands.

“Now, what was the deal?” Wanda asked.

“‘Kay,” Riley said and scrunched up her face again. She put her hands up in the hair and opened and closed them, making a cute little growling sound. Still, nothing happened. The air in the room stayed still. “Can’t…” She said, scowling but obviously still trying.

“Thor was given Mjolnir to help him focus his powers. Maybe Riley needs something like that.” I suggested.

“Maybe,” Steve agreed.

Riley dropped her hands in frustration and a gust of wind blew through the room, buffeting us, before puffing out against the wall. “I did it! Daj! I did it!” Riley squealed, jumping up and down on the spot.

“Yes, you did, baby girl,” Wanda said, cuddling her. “Good job.”

“What was it?” Steve asked. “What was the difference?”

“It’s tied to her emotions,” Wanda said. “I can relate.”

Riley pulled away from Wanda and began to run around the room making zooming sounds. “Heimdall, I’m assuming you can see all this. We kinda need Thor.” I said looking up. “I hope he tells him.”

A storm suddenly started outside, the rain bucketing down directly on the house and there was a loud crack of thunder. Both the kids squealed happily. Pietro climbed down from Steve’s shoulders and they both ran to the window. “Daddy For!”

“I’m going to assume that is a yes,” Steve said.


	2. Daddy For

Steve, Wanda, Clint and I all stepped over to the window and looked out at the storm that had sprung up out of nowhere. We all looked around trying to see any sign of the Bifrost opening or Thor approaching. Riley and Pietro bounced around, their faces pressed to the glass. **  
**

“I don’t know. Maybe that wasn’t him.” Clint said.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. “Well, hopefully, Heimdall heard me and passed on the message.”

“Don’t worry, he did.”

We all spun around and the twins ran to him. “Daddy!” They squealed.

“Children!” He said with a large smile, lifting them up easily and swinging them over his head.

They both squealed and kicked their legs and when he drew them back in against him, Pietro scrambled up to his shoulder while Riley bounced in the crook of his arm. “I missed you, daddy.” She said, kissing his cheek.

“I know little one. I missed you too.” He said.

I came over to him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“It sounded as if you might require some assistance.”

“Daddy, I maded da wind. Woosh!” Riley babbled, excitedly.

“That’s very exciting,” Thor said smiling. She raised her hands and wiggled her fingers. A small breeze picked up and ruffled their hair. “Look at you. Such a clever little one.”

His praise seemed to make her even more excited and she kicked her legs. “Imma make fundah wike you, daddy!”

“You’re going to be like me?” He asked, tickling her stomach.

“Yes! Wike you! Imma fly!” She babbled.

“Okay, we’ll teach you how to fly, but when you’re older,” Thor said.

“Is she going to need something to channel this?” I asked. “Like Mjolnir?”

“I don’t think so. We should be able to teach her to control it. I can get her a talisman if need be, but it should not be necessary.” Thor said.

“Where’s mew mew?” Pietro asked, patting the back of Thor’s neck.

“I hung her by the door,” Thor said. “Then I would have both my hands free to hold you both.”

Pietro giggled and Riley wriggled in his arms, trying to get down. When he let her to her feet, she took his hand and started swinging from it.

“Okay, we should call a family meeting. Try and figure this out. Let everyone know you’re here.” Steve said coming over to Thor. Thor leaned in and kissed him lovingly. Steve hummed softly and ran his hand through Thor’s hair before pulling back. “It’s good to see you.”

“And you,” Thor replied.

“Okay, FRIDAY page everyone. Tell them it’s urgent and we’ll meet them in the living room.”

We made our way to the living room with Riley dangling off Thor’s arm.

“I gotta say, I kinda love how you just turn into a jungle gym when you show up,” I said as we walked.

“I like to ensure the children are happy.” He said.

“They definitely miss you when you’re not here. They just get over-excited seeing you.”

He gave me a look that almost screamed at me about how bad he felt and how hard he was trying to balance this life with the one he had on Asgard. I felt a pang of guilt for him and I rubbed the small of his back.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t meant to guilt-trip you,” I said.

“I do miss them. And all of you.” He said. “I try to be here.”

“I know you do. You’re always here for the big things.” I reassured him. He nodded and frowned. It was clear he didn’t think that was enough. I couldn’t imagine having to be apart from the kids that long. It was hard enough being away from any of the others when they were out on missions. “I just meant they try and make the time count when you are here.”

He nodded again and Pietro patted his neck. “Daddy, where’s Woki?”

“You know, honey, he said he’d love to come. He’ll definitely be here next time.” Thor said.

“Dat’s otay,” he said. “I dwew a picture.”

“For Loki?” Thor asked.

Pietro nodded. “Is a picture of you and Woki and me and Wiley.”

“That’s wonderful. Shall I take it with me when I go?” Thor asked and took a seat on the couch.

“Yes, pwease, daddy.” 

“Okay, darling. I can do that for you,” Thor said.

“Fank you, daddy,” Pietro said as he moved up a little higher on Thor’s shoulders and Riley started clambering around on him.

The rest of the group all seemed to come in at once. Most likely due to driving over in the same car. “See I told you, it was Thor,” Sam said. He and Bruce muscled me and Clint out from beside Thor, both of them curling into his side. Thor chuckled and kissed them both.

“Why are you here, Solntse?” Natasha asked as she took a seat.

“We had a little incident today,” I said.

“El,” Bruce whined and began to wring his hands. “You can’t just say things like that and not continue.”

“Well, in this case, it might need a little demonstration,” I said.

Bruce’s eyes flicked around the group, trying to work out what was going on. “Can we get on with it?”

“Princess, do you think you can show everyone what you can do?” Thor asked. “Daddy is right here.”

She moved into the middle of the room, held her hands up and scrunched up her face in concentration. Nothing happened and she made a frustrated little grumble sound. Wanda moved and kneeled down on the floor in front of her. “Hey, bug. Think about flying and how much fun it is.” Riley closed her eyes and scrunched up her face again. “Can you picture it, bug? When I fly you around the room?” Riley nodded and opened and closed her hands. A breeze picked up in the room and circled around her before petering out.

“Did she just…?” Bucky asked.

“She sure did,” I said.

“I maded da wind again, daddy,” Riley said, toddling back over to Thor and climbing up into his lap.

“You certainly did, princess. I’m very proud of you.” Thor said, giving her a kiss.

“Yeah, so there’s that, basically,” I said.

“Okay…” Bucky said slowly.

“She may need to spend time with us on Asgard. We are used to dealing with this, and we can train her to control it.” Thor said.

“Asgawd!” Riley shouted, jumping up and down on Thor’s lap.

I looked over at Steve, feeling a great deal of trepidation. The thought of sending my three-year-old daughter to another planet to help her train with some kind of magic was terrifying.

“Perhaps a day a week?” Thor said, gently. “Alternatively, we would have to install someone here to act as her tutor.”

“That’s not a good idea,” Wanda said. “You know how he gets.”

“Who won’t be happy?” Steve asked.

“Installing ‘someone’,” Wanda said, putting the emphasis on someone.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. “Oh jeez. Thor? Loki isn’t even Asgardian.”

“Woki come to stay?” Pietro asked.

“I’m not sure, little one,” Thor said.

“So… One night a week she’s in Asgard or Loki moves in. Those are the options?” Sam asked. Natasha took Clint’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“What do you think, Steve?” I asked.

“You’d get her for what? Saturdays?” Steve asked.

“Why Saturdays?” Tony asked.

“Because they are going to need to start school,” Steve answered. “And that’d be weekdays. So the options are either Saturday or Sunday. But she’d need to be back in time Sunday night to get to sleep for school.”

“Yeah go Saturday, come back Sunday I guess,” I said furrowing my brow. “I mean… I guess divorced couples share custody. Just… I dunno… is it weird that I’m thinking that if you take one you should take both?”

“I can take them both,” Thor said and Pietro nuzzled into his neck.

“What would happen to Pietro while Riley is getting her special lessons?” Steve asked.

“We’d get him his own training,” Thor said. “He can train with the Warriors Three.”

I shifted in my seat. “They’re three, Thor.”

“There are none better to train them than the Warriors, my love,” Thor assured me.

“I don’t… we don’t…” I looked at the others. “I just… it’s a lot. We need to make sure she can control her powers but … we wanted to keep them out of that stuff. I mean… didn’t we?”

“Well, maybe we have to do this to keep them safe,” Natasha said.

“What do the rest of you think?” I asked.

“She needs training. Piet could probably use some self-defense skills.” Clint said.

I pulled my knees up against myself. I couldn’t believe what was happening. We had been keeping them so sheltered and so removed from the Avengers stuff and now we were talking about combat training them? “They’re three!”

“Yes, but, honey,” Clint said gently. “They’re the Avengers’ kids.”

“Steve…” I implored.

“I am not processing this. At all.” Steve said.

Pietro climbed down from on top of Thor and toddled over to me. “It otay, mommy.” He said patting my leg. I lifted him into my lap and cuddled him.

“Riley has powers, Mishka. She needs to learn how to use them.” Natasha said.

“Yeah. It’s one thing to teach her to keep her powers in check. It’s a whole other thing to make a baby a weapon.” I snapped.

“I’m a big girl, mommy.” Riley corrected me.

“Not a weapon.” Thor soothed. “That was never my intention.”

“Well… I don’t… I thought you’d just be helping her channel it. I suggest Piet go too because then they can both spend time with you and you’re just talking training him.” I said.

“I don’t want him to feel left out,” Thor said.

“I just want them to have as normal a life as they can. We can’t even agree on a preschool, but what? You’re all totally cool with fight training toddlers?”

“No,” Tony said. “No.” He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t… I can’t…”

“What is it, Tony?” Steve asked.

Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times and Pietro wiggled out of my lap and toddled over to him. He took Tony’s hand and patted it. “You otay, daddy?” Tony picked him up and Pietro pressed his forehead against his father’s and patted his cheek. Tony rubbed his back and took a deep breath. “You otay.” Pietro repeated softly, this time more as a statement than a question.

“I am now,” Tony replied, just as softly.

“Tell us what you were thinking,” I said gently.

“I want them to have the best schools, but I also don’t want them to have the same schooling I did. They also need to be somewhere safe. Nothing fits.” Tony babbled. “And now with this?”

“The school thing is hard because we do need to make sure it’s a good one and a safe one. But they do need to go. We can’t just keep them here and expect normal kids. But… then how … how can they be anyway?” I said.

“We’ll keep them level,” Natasha said firmly.

“How? How will we do that when -” I waved my hands around.

“We’ll figure it out, Elise,” Natasha said. “They’ll have their version of normal. Maybe it will be different but they’re gonna know we love them and have their back.”

“So… so … we definitely need Riley to get control of her thing. She can’t go to school if she’s going to accidentally take it out with a hurricane because she’s upset one day.” I said.

“Yeah, she needs to learn. But is taking them away necessary?” Tony asked.

“Well… so… What are people leaning to, Loki being here or her going away one a week?” I asked. Clint visibly shuddered while Riley started climbing Thor and chanting ‘Woki’ over and over.

“Where’s he gonna live. Is he chained to the house? Who’s in charge of him?” Tony asked. “How do we know he’d do that?”

“Heimdall would watch over him. But more than likely there’d be another charged with watching him.” Thor answered.

“That’s a lot of people you’d be making live here,” Sam said.

“Only two,” Thor said. “And it’d be a great honor for anyone to get that kind of order from their King.”

“Okay… so that’s option one,” I said running my hands through my hair. “Option 2 is she goes to you. What if… can it be less often? Once every two weeks?”

“I’d need her Friday night and would send her back Sunday afternoon then,” Thor said.

“And -” I let out a breath. “What if I don’t want them doing any combat training?”

“Okay, we can agree on something else,” Thor said.

“And… can someone come to see what it’s like… just… I mean I trust you with them, but I just want to see what they’re doing. Like how they let parents stay on the first day of preschool.” I babbled.

“My loves, you are welcome to come to Asgard whenever you desire,” Thor said.

“Okay. That might help set my mind at ease. I guess we need to weigh up the options.” I said, letting out a breath. “Which option would you rather have, Thor?”

“I would rather they come with me. I would like that time with them.” Thor said.

“It does seem fair that you get to have them sometimes,” Steve said. “You are their father too.”

“If the kids go. I’m going.” Tony said, and Pietro patted his shoulder.

“You are more than welcome, Anthony,” Thor said.

“Unless anyone is really opposed to it, I think that might be what we’re doing then,” Steve said.

“I want to train on Asgard,” Wanda said.

“I’ll see what can be arranged,” Thor said.

Wanda grinned and clapped her hands.

My chest felt tight and I winced and rubbed it.

“You okay, doll?” Bucky asked.

“Just… I mean I know that eventually, they’d be having camps and sleepovers and stuff but… Now it’s a reality.” I said.

“Alright, the other order of business was them starting preschool,” Steve said. “We need to choose one.”

“I was the one being difficult. And I’m going to not,” Tony said.

“So, you’re happy for them to just go anywhere?” Clint asked.

Tony nodded and I shook my head. “But like… safety. Celebrity chasers? Nat?” I said.

“So, we get them into one of the celebrity schools,” Natasha said. “The discreet ones.”

“Did you forget we live in the middle of nowhere, New York, Nat?” Sam asked.

“Okay,” Tony said. “So we move.”

“Where would we move? Didn’t we move for a reason?” I asked.

“Yeah. But now it’s not working. So we find somewhere that does. I still have the Tower. We could go back. This place could still be here. Just do the paperwork and have our home there.”

“I thought you sold the Tower, Tony,” Steve said.

“Oh yeah,” Tony said smirking. “Probably because I lied.”

“Tony,” Steve sighed.

Tony chuckled. “Sorry. Kids, don’t do that.”

“So, back to the tower then?” Bruce asked.

“Why not? I can renovate. Make it more like this. A home for us. Put a garden in off the party deck for the kids to play. It’ll be great.” Tony said.

Steve nodded. “We can do that.”

“And we get a dog,” I said, trying to slip in a request me, Bucky, Clint, and the kids had been making for a while now.

“Why the f- udge not?” Tony said.

I looked at Clint with my jaw dropped. “Clint! Clint! Did you just hear that?”

Clint’s head whipped between me and Tony and me again with his mouth hanging open.

“Quit doing that before you give yourself whiplash,” Natasha snarked.

“Puppy, daddy?” Pietro asked quietly.

“Yeah, we can get one, Piet,” Tony replied.

Pietro wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and burrowed his face into him. “Fank you, daddy.” He said as Riley started bouncing on Thor and a breeze picked up in the room.

“Oh, so that’s what makes me the favorite.” Tony teased.

“So this is what we’re doing? Asgard once every two weeks. Tony will go with them and possibly some of the rest of us. We are going to move back to the city so they can go to a good, safe school. And Tony is redesigning the tower to make it work for us as we are now. Also … Puppy.” I said looking around the room.

“Puppy!” Riley repeated, jumping up and down in Thor’s lap.

“I’m going the first time they go,” Steve said. “Since this seems to be the lesser of all evils.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna go too. I really want to go to Asgard.” I said. “Plus, I want to see what they’re doing.”

“When will that be?” Wanda asked.

“This weekend?” Thor said.

Tony pulled out a tablet and started tapping around. “Okay. So redesign done by tonight, get approval. Start construction tomorrow. And then I’m okay for this weekend.”

“And Bucky and Clint, you wanna take the kiddos to a shelter?” I asked.

“Oh, yes,” Clint said sitting up straight.

“Yeah, we can take them this afternoon,” Bucky said.

“Sounds like fun,” I said. “And I guess… I’ll put in the paperwork for Dalton.”

“I can help with that,” Natasha said.

“Alright. We all know what we’re doing?” Steve asked. The group looked around and nodded slowly. “Good. We’ll see you back here for dinner.”

As everyone started getting up and people said their proper hellos to Thor I realized this was the start of another big life change for us. I really had no idea how big it would be.


	3. The Hair Cut

That night we all gathered together for a family meal. Wanda and I had cooked. She took the lead so there were a lot of Sokovian and Romany dishes, as well as some very American sides like Mac and Cheese just in case the kids were being fussy.

Thor sat with Riley in his lap as Steve put Pietro in his highchair. “This is Riley’s highchair,” Steve said indicating to the other chair. “If you don’t want her wiping her sticky fingers on you while you eat.”

“Am I not meant to be a napkin?” Thor joked.

Steve chuckled. “You can be if you like. But there are other options.”

“I’m sure she will love using you as a napkin.” I teased.

“I would assume so,” Thor said as Riley buried her face into his neck and started kicking her legs.

Wanda and I put a variety of foods into the kid’s bowls and then sat and began helping ourselves.

“Now, Natasha,” I said when everyone had started eating. “There’s something you need to come to terms with.”

“What’d I do?” She asked.

“Well, see… here’s the thing,” I said, putting my fork down and looking at her. “Out here at the compound, we can go outside with the kids and play or do whatever and we’re left alone because the worst case it’s just agents around, but generally the house is isolated. If we go back to the tower, the only way the kids can get to play outside is to go to the park, which means…”

“No,” Nat said, firmly. “Nope. No. Nuh-uh.”

“They have to be able to go outside and play, Nat,” Sam said.

“No.” She repeated, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Nat, they have to. Taking out the psychological need children have to do that. They need vitamin d to live.” I said.

“They can play on the roof,” Natasha said. “You said you could make a garden for them to play in, right, Tony?”

“Yeah. I can do that, but Nat, you can’t …” Tony started.

“Three years!” Natasha almost shouted. “I have saved them from those monsters for three years!”

“I know you have, Natasha,” I said. “You’ve done a great job. But every year you do it their world becomes smaller. They can’t just exist in a bubble where there are no other parts of the world. They should be able to go to the beach or Disney or the park with their dog. The longer we keep them from that the less chance they have of actually being normal kids who can interact with society. They will grow to resent us for what we kept from them. I know it sucks… but we have to figure out a way we can navigate in the actual world that negates the damage.”

Natasha scowled and muttered something in Russian as Clint rubbed her back. She let out a breath and gave a slight nod. “They need to respect their boundaries, or so help me…”

“Luckily we have someone here who grew up with it and might have some ideas,” Steve said.

“We could take out restraining orders. Happy was always pretty good at keeping them out of shot of me. I’ll talk to him. Maybe they can have a team that just stays out of sight and sweeps around.” Tony said.

“That’s a start,” Steve said. “We’ll work this out, Natasha, but El is right, as much as we want to protect them, they can’t live in a bubble.”

“I want to keep them in a bubble,” Natasha muttered. “I mean it though, I’ll kill them if they get too close to my babies.”

“Mama!” Pietro scolded, scrunching up his nose. “Don’t be naughty.”

Natasha laughed so hard she snorted. “Sorry, bud.”

“Nat snorted.” I giggled.

“El, don’t make me get in trouble with my son again.” She warned.

“What? It was cute.”

She eyed me but didn’t say anything and I smirked at her as I took a mouthful of my food.

“I may require some assistance here,” Thor said.

We all looked over to him to see Riley’s hand stuck to the side of his head. She looked distressed as Thor held her hand in place so she didn’t yank his hair out.

“Oh, damn,” Clint said getting up and coming over to him and slowly trying to get Riley’s hand free. “Okay, get me the vinegar.”

I got up and rushed to the kitchen, bringing back apple cider vinegar. “Okay, bug, don’t move,” Clint said as he began to work the vinegar into Thor’s hair and untangle Riley’s hands from it.

“Daddy!” Riley whined as she tugged on Thor’s hair.

“Jelly Bean, your hand is literally attached to someone else right now,” Clint said. “You know how you complain when daddy brushes your hair too hard and it rips the knots out? That’s what you’re doing to Daddy Thor right now.”

“Sorry, daddy.” She said, starting to cry.

“It’s okay, princess. I’m not angry.” Thor said.

“I stuck.” She said, fat tears running down her cheeks.

“I know,” Thor said. “Daddy Clint is going to get you out.”

“You kids need to use your forks when you eat,” Steve said.

“Yeah, that’s the difference between babies and big kids,” Natasha added.

“‘M a big girl.” Riley sobbed as Pietro picked up his fork and awkwardly started to shovel Mac and Cheese into his mouth, more spilling down his front than getting in his mouth.

Clint managed to work Riley’s hand free and she stopped crying and looked up at him “Fank you, daddy.” She said, opening and closing her hand.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Clint said wiping her hands clean. “Now we’re going to use our fork and after dinner, you and your brother are going to have a bath.”

“Baff!” Riley said excitedly.

“No, Baff, daddy,” Pietro whined.

“Thor, we’re going to need to put coconut oil in your hair to untangle it properly. Maybe a hair mask. I can help you with that after dinner if you like.” Clint said.

“I would appreciate that,” Thor said.

We all finished up eating and Wanda and Sam took the kids for their bath while Clint and I took Thor to fix his hair.

“Take a seat on the edge of the tub,” Clint said. “Gotta rinse it out first if I’m gonna try and save it.”

Thor took his shirt off and sat down on the rim of the tub. Clint began to fiddle with the water and started to rinse Thor’s hair. “El, can you pass me the wide-toothed comb.”

I handed it over and he carefully began to pick out the knots with it. “This is going to be some feat. I hope you’re feeling patient, Thor.” Clint said.

“You could just shave it.” I joked.

“Yeah, that would definitely be easier.” Clint chuckled, as he very patiently worked on Clint’s hair.

“Perhaps that would be best,” Thor said. “She was very upset at being stuck. I do not like that I upset her like that.”

“You’re sure?” I asked.

“Yes. I’m sure.” Thor said.

“Oh, god,” I said, going to grab the clippers. “I can’t believe we’re about to shave off the mighty Thor’s beautiful tresses.”

Clint began prepping the clippers while I plugged them in. “Why are you more upset than Thor?”

I shrugged. “I’m a dramatic bitch?”

“Okay, well. Don’t scream.” Clint said. He turned the clippers on and ran them through Thor’s hair.

“Oh my god,” I said as I watched. “Don’t make him bald.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll look good,” Clint said as he worked.

I watched on as Thor’s hair got shorter and shorter, his blond locks collecting on the floor around him. I swept up as Clint went and soon it began to look more like a hair cut. Quite like Clint’s actually. Short, back and sides, a little more length to the top. Clint pulled back and looked over his work. “It’s still gonna need a treatment.” He said.

“Coconut oil?” I asked.

Clint nodded and grabbed a brush to sweep away the stray strands and I got the coconut oil and began to work it into Thor’s hair and scalp.

Thor looked up at me and hummed. “Thank you both.”

“You’re welcome. Sorry about ol’ sticky hands.” I said.

He put his hand on my hips and smiled softly. “I was warned.”

“Well, this is extreme,” I said. “He’s done a good job though. Steve might say you copied him.”

Thor chuckled. “It was getting a bit much anyway. With all my duties I barely had time to take care of it properly.”

“Really?” I asked, spiking it up at the top. “But don’t you have people for that. You had all the braids and everything.”

“I know, but… I have been growing less comfortable with asking for that level of treatment. I know my people don’t mind but I always feel more relaxed here, when I lack all the privileges that come with the crown.”

“You feel guilty don’t you?” I asked. “About not being able to be here?”

“Very much.” He agreed.

“You’re doing your best. You’re allowed to put them down when you’re here.” I said. “This isn’t ideal, I know. It wasn’t planned either and you are the king whether that’s what you want or not.”

“They don’t want to be put down,” Thor said, sounding guilty. “They climb me.”

“I know. They are really, really excited to see you. And you’re very strong and they like that you just put up with it.” I said, taking a seat beside him. “But… being a parent is more than that. What you’re being is a fun uncle. Which… is Loki’s job I guess? You can be firm with them about boundaries. And you should be. That’s what being a parent is.”

“I miss them when I am away. I want to make it count.” He said, frowning.

“They love you. We all do.” I said, rubbing his thigh. “Are you seeing anyone? Else I mean.”

“I’m supposed to.” He said. “But no. Nothing else feels right outside of this.”

I rubbed his leg. “This will always be here.”

“You can probably rinse that out now,” Clint said sweeping the last of the hair into the trash.

I grabbed the showerhead and rinsed the oil out of his hair. When he was done I switched it off. “You want to check the damage?” Clint asked.

“Please.” Thor agreed, getting up and looking in the mirror. “It looks good. You are good at this.”

Clint blushed a little. “Thanks.”

Thor pulled Clint up against him. “No, thank you.”

Clint grinned and leaned up and kissed Thor. Thor pulled him closer and kissed him hungrily. Clint hummed and submitted to him, almost melting in the larger man’s embrace. Thor pulled back and looked down at Clint, he caressed his jaw gently. “I have missed you, little bird.”

“I missed you too,” Clint said.

“Shall we go find the others? Have a little fun?” Thor suggested.

I smiled and came over and kissed his shoulder. “I think that’s a very good idea.”


	4. Adult Time

That night Thor took the kids to bed and read to them. Pietro cried when he first saw the haircut and it took a little comforting to settle him back down and convince him it was still his daddy Thor.

The rest of us retired to the bedroom to wait for him. There was a strange vibe to the room. There was so much going on with plans to move again, Riley coming into her powers, Thor visiting, and plans to visit Asgard. It was a mixture of anxiety and excitement. It had been a while since Thor had been here and we hadn’t been together as a group like this since then but everyone seemed to be a little jittery and unwilling to start.

We gathered in a group on our big circular bed. Mostly down to our underwear, though Bruce was in pajamas and Steve had sweat pants on.

Thor came in and looked us over. “What is it, lovers? I would have thought you would start without me.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, what’s with that?” He joked, pulling me into his lap.

“I think everyone is just worried about Riley,” Sam said. “Powers. Going to Asgard. That kind of thing.”

Thor stripped off his clothes and laughed his soft deep laugh. “There is no need to worry. Asgard is my home. She’ll be perfectly fine.” He climbed down into the bed and got onto his knees. “Let’s see what we can do to alleviate this stress, shall we? Banner, do you need help with your clothes?”

Bruce blushed a little and moved closer to Thor. Thor pulled him close and kissed him as he unbuttoned his top.

Tony kissed the side of my neck and I turned my head and captured his lips. He kissed me deeply and passionately his hand slipped in between my legs, massaging my cunt as we circled out tongues with each other. I moaned softly while around me similar sounds were being made by the others. Bruce was stripped naked and straddled Thor’s lap, rubbing their cocks together. Natasha, Clint, and Bucky were a pile of limbs, locked together. Nat and Bucky kissing while Clint kissed from Natasha’s neck to Bucky’s. Steve was kissing his way up the inside of Wanda’s thighs.

I broke the kiss with Tony and began to kiss down his chest and Sam moved over to us. He ran his hands down my back and leaned over kissing Tony. I pulled Tony’s boxers down and swirled my tongue up the length of his cock. I sucked slowly on the head as Tony’s fingers tangled in my hair and Sam’s fingers slipped into my panties and he began to finger my pussy.

I hummed happily as I slowly bobbed my head, each time taking more and more of Tony’s cock into my mouth until I was deep throating him. As my hums turned to moans Sam pulled my panties down and lined his cock up to my entrance and thrust into me.

I gasped throwing my head back and releasing Tony’s cock. He shifted to his knees and wrapped his hair in his hand and thrust back into my mouth. Sam began to fuck me from behind while Tony fucked my mouth. I groaned loudly into Tony’s cock and gripped his hip as I tried to remain steady and submitted to them. While they fucked my roughly, their hands were gentle as they ran over my skin and teased my breasts. Sam wrapped his arm around me and began to rub my clit.

I fell apart between them. Moaning and grunting into Tony’s cock as Sam brought me closer and closer to my orgasm. Tony’s precome coated my tongue. With a sudden gasp and shudder, I came crying out around Tony.

Both men pulled out and Tony pulled me up into a kiss. I hummed pulling myself tight to him and then leaned back and kissed Sam.

“Alright, dear. Time for someone else to have some fun.” Tony said.

I was barely free from their arms when Thor had pulled me into his and Bucky moved up behind me and engulfed me from behind. Tony moved to Bruce and the two of them kissed deeply. Sam had moved over to Clint and Wanda, while Natasha had started to ride Steve.

“Are you having fun, my loves?” Thor asked.

“Mm-hmm.” I hummed as the three of us lay down, Bucky spooning me from behind while Thor put his leg over both our hips and began to slide his cock up and down my folds.

“I am happy to hear it.” He said, kissing me deeply.

Bucky rutted against my ass, their cocks meeting at my cunt and pushing against each other. He squeezed my breast with his metal hand and kissed my neck.

I was just beginning to wonder what they were both planning to do with me when Wanda crawled up in between Thor and I, and curled herself around me. She latched on to one of my nipples and began to suckle and bite at it as she rolled her hips against me, so her pussy ground against mine.

I giggled and Thor chuckled deeply, readjusting to make room for her. Both her and Bucky pulled themselves tightly against us and began to kiss so that Wanda and I were almost lost in a cocoon of muscle as we rolled our bodies against each other between them.

Bucky grabbed my hips and Thor did the same to Wanda. Almost as one both thrust forward, Bucky penetrating me as Thor filled Wanda, pushing us more tightly together.

Wanda moaned into my breast but did not release it. It ached as she suckled. A good ache that made my skin prickle and a pit form in my stomach and push down on my core. Our cunts continued to rub together as each man thrust into us, making me moan loudly.

Wanda whimpered and flicked her wrist I felt the familiar warm prickle of her powers tickle my skin. We were soon surrounded by a pink glow and each time we moved our hips and ground against each other, there was a hard buzz against my clit.

“Fuck. Wanda.” Bucky groaned.

“Mm… that’s it, my little witch.” Thor rumbled. “Let me just…”

Blue plasma flickered through the pink and my core clenched hard, completely out of my control. I cried out and arched back against Bucky, who groaned loudly and dug his fingers into Thor’s bicep.

Wanda whimpered and bit into my breast. We were pressed so closely together that I could feel her own stomach muscles clench. She came suddenly and for a moment the pink glow around us expanded out and then flickered before she got control of it. I leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her hungrily and massaging her tits. Thor put one of his hands on mine and that electrical charge passed through me again, making my muscles clench. I groaned and when they relaxed again, I came, my whole body shuddering.

My orgasm seemed to make Bucky pick up his pace. He started rutting into me hard and fast from behind. All I could do was hold on to Wanda for the ride.

All four of us were moaning, and our moans blended in with the rest of the group. They’d all moved in closer to us. Steve was on his back, pressed close to Bucky and Sam fucked him. He held Steve’s knees up against his shoulders so they could kiss.

Natasha had Clint’s hands pinned above his head as she rode him hard, her hair hanging down in sheets as she looked down into his eyes. Bruce had pressed himself up close to Thor from behind while Tony spooned him and fucked him slow and deep, keeping him wrapped in his arms and kissing his neck.

Wanda came again, and as her second orgasm trailed off a third seemed to take over and she seized up and cried out. I could almost feel it myself and my own orgasm hit. This time mine dragged Bucky’s over with it and he held me close as he spilled inside me.

We lay pressed against Wanda and Thor, running out hands over them and when Wanda came again her powers flickered off and Thor thrust hard into her and came.

We curled up together as around us everyone else began to finish. First Bruce and Tony. Then Clint and Natasha. Finally, Sam and Steve groaned and jerked against each other as they came. Wanda waved her hand lazily and floated wipes over and we began cleaning each other off.

Sam hummed and stretched out as we all began to settle again. “You’re right, Thor. That was a good way to relax.”

Thor chuckled and pulled Sam into his arms. “I needed it too. I’m happy I’m here with you.”

As we all piled up on each other, it struck me how important Thor was to us. When he came to see us it was like a reminder we needed to take time for us all as a group. I was glad he was part of our lives.


	5. Puppies!

The following morning Clint, Bucky, and Thor took the kids out to a shelter that Tony had contacted. Apparently, there was a puppy mill that had been raided and now it was a little overloaded. In exchange for a rather large donation, the kids were getting a private tour and allowed to pick out a puppy without it getting out to anyone outside the family.

The rest of us spent the morning at work. I made sure I was back by lunchtime because I was super excited to see the new puppy. I had been wanting one more than the kids.

Natasha had the same idea and we were just thinking of going and making some lunch when the kids came charging into the living room. Bucky followed them in looking slightly amused and carrying two large dog beds. Clint came next with his arms laden down with bags. Finally came Thor holding two squirming puppies. One was a tiny, black, white, and tan Cavalier King Charles spaniel with big floppy ears and the other was a dalmatian with what looked almost like a paw print on its nose.

I jumped up from the couch and clapped my hands, not able to hold in my excitement. “Oh, no. Tony’s going to kill us.”

“They couldn’t decide and they gave daddy Thor this big, practiced - obviously practiced - twin, puppy dog eyes, and he just caved,” Bucky explained, putting the beds on the floor.

“Oh my goodness, you terrors,” I said, ruffling each of their hair. “Are you going to introduce me and mama to the puppies?”

Pietro took my hand and tugged on it while Riley bounced back to Thor like a kangaroo. I followed after her and held my arms out for a puppy. “You’re in so much trouble, Mister.”

Thor looked sheepish as he put the Cavalier into my arms.

“Dis one’s a…” Riley said and looked up at Clint like he might be able to fill in the word she couldn’t quite find.

“It’s a Cavalier,” Clint said. “I think they want to name it Cap. Or Colonel. They can’t quite seem to get the word they want.”

“He’s so cute,” I said, playing with his silky ears. “Can either of you even say Colonel?”

“No,” Clint laughed. “That’s why they haven’t decided.”

I took a seat on the ground and let the puppy into my lap. The twins came over, Riley flopping over my leg so she could pat him and Pietro lying down in front of me so that the puppy could lick his face. “You don’t want Cap either?”

“No,” Riley said. “Dat’s not it.”

The puppy started to sniff at the ground and looking at it nervously.

“Buck, if we have training pads, you might wanna put them out or someone’s gonna pee on the carpet,” I said.

Bucky immediately began rooting through the bags for the training pads and I went back to playing with the puppy’s ear. “What about Carol?” I asked.

Riley gave me a look like I was an idiot.

“What?” I laughed. “She’s a Cap and a Colonel.”

Riley shook her head firmly.

“Well what then, you say something,” I said.

Riley shook her head again and I picked her up and started tickling her. “What do you mean, no?” I said as she squealed and kicked her legs.

I put her back down and held my hands out to the other puppy. Thor put the dalmatian into my arms. “Oh my god, they are both so cute. Does this one have a name?”

“Get this,” Bucky said, chuckling. “Spotty.”

“Spotty? Her name is Spotty?” I asked as I patted both of them.

“Yup,” Bucky said, popping the p.

“Oh, goodness. What a perfect name, kiddos.” I said, kissing the puppy’s head.

“I think they want the Cavalier to have a fancier name,” Bucky said.

“Oh, a fancy puppy name,” I said, playing with his ears again. “What about duke?”

Riley and Pietro shook their heads.

“What about something Norse sounding? Like Loki’s puppy? Fenrir.” I said.

The twins looked at each other and Riley squeaked and nodded her head.

“You like Fenrir? Or something like that?” I asked.

“Like dat,” Pietro said.

I looked up at Thor. “Do you have any ideas.”

Thor took a seat and gave the puppy a pat while he thought. “Perhaps Tyr would fit.”

Riley and Pietro looked from the puppy to Thor and back to the puppy again. “Yep. Tyr.” Riley said.

“Welcome to the family, Tyr, and Spotty,” I said, patting them both. “Did you have fun picking them out? Were there lots to choose from?”

“Wots and wots,” Pietro said pushing his face between the puppies so they’d both lick him.

“Okay, kids. We have to figure out where these guys are going to sleep and eat, don’t we?” I said.

“Yeah, guys,” Bucky agreed, moving to sit next to me and taking Tyr. “What are we going to do with them?”

“Dey can sleep wif us,” Riley said.

“Yeah, dat’s good.” Pietro agreed.

Natasha started laughing and shook her head. “Well, that’s sorted.”

“We need to make sure they get taken out regularly,” I said.

“Every three hours at the very minimum.” Bucky agreed.

“And we need to train them so they can sit and walk on the lead and come when we call them,” I said.

“And they can come running with us. And play dead. And do yoga with Daddy Clint.” Bucky added.

I laughed. “Oh man, I just got the best mental image of them going under him while he’s doing bridge pose.”

“Or when he’s doing up dog, and the dog is on his back.” Bucky chuckled.

“It’s already super adorable when the kids are there trying to join in,” I said.

“Now the kids and the puppies,” Bucky said as he played with Tyr’s ears. He looked up at Clint and smiled. “It’ll be like herding cats, Clint.”

“We should get a cat too,” I said and both the kids started to bounce.

“Are you kidding?” Nat asked. “We already got two puppies. We’re already pressing our luck.”

I sighed. “Yeah, I guess. With the move and going away now’s probably not the best time for a cat anyway.”

“Nope,” Bucky said.

Tony appeared from the stairwell and stopped dead. He looked at the puppies and then at Thor who was still sitting opposite me. “I said one.”

“They gave Thor the puppy dog eyes,” Clint said with a shrug.

“Who let Thor go?” Tony said.

“The children couldn’t decide whether they wanted to stay and play with me or go and buy a puppy. So I decided it was best if I went with them so they could do both.” Thor said.

“In my experience, often when you expect one of something, multiples are pretty great,” I said.

“But I wasn’t even used to the idea of one dog,” Tony said.

“Yeah, well. You weren’t used to the idea of one romantic partner or one kid. But now look at you.” I teased.

Tony narrowed his eyes at me, then broke and started laughing. “You got me there.” He said and sat down on the couch behind me. “Alright kiddos, tell me about the puppies.”

The kids told them their names, while I leaned back against him and he started to play with my hair. The puppies both passed out in a pile on Bucky’s lap while the kids were talking and when they finished Pietro climbed up on Natasha and wrapped his arms around her neck and nuzzled into her.

“You a little tired, bud? Need a nap?” Tony asked.

He shook his head and Natasha rubbed his back. “He just wants to sit with Mama, isn’t that right?” Natasha said. He made a little grunt sound and patted her neck. “And if you fall asleep on Mama that’s okay too.”

He crawled up on her so she was supporting his weight a little more. “Think he’s going to fall asleep,” I said.

“Not tired,” He grumbled.

“Uh-huh. Not tired, little one. I think you’re exhausted.” Natasha teased.

“Nyet, mamochka,” Pietro said as he wriggled and seemed to burrow into her more. I started giggled and Natasha chuckled softly and whispered something to him in Russian. It wasn’t long until his breathing evened out.

“Three babies down, one to go,” Clint said.

“What about you, bug? Are you going to sleep?” Bucky asked.

Riley shook her head and started to climb up Thor. “Nope.” She said.

Thor chuckled and flipped her upside down. “She is most definitely my daughter.”


	6. Asgard

Thor spent the week with us, mostly with two little shadows chasing him around and climbing on him. Tony organized the start of the Tower remodel while we confirmed a preschool and school for the twins.

The puppies were settling in nicely. While they were usually gamboling along after either Pietro or Riley but when they weren’t you could find them doing yoga with Clint and Bucky, or going for runs with Sam and Steve. Quite often you’d find Tony sitting on the couch reading on his tablet while one was asleep on his lap.

It wasn’t long until Thor’s time was up though and on the morning he, Tony, Steve, and I were supposed to be taking the kids to Asgard I was packing the last of the kids’ things with Wanda.

“I think that’s enough books, Piet,” I said as he toddled over with another clutched in his hands.

“Pappa Steve might need to carry that for you,” Wanda said to Pietro as I put the book in her bag. “But mommy is right, no more.”

Pietro pointed as his bookshelf.

“Piet, you know Loki will have lots of books,” I said.

“That’s right. I bet there’s a great big library.” Wanda added. “And you know what I want you to do for me?”

“What?” Pietro asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“I want you to get a good look all around the library. Then when you come back you can think about it and I’ll get to see it too.” Wanda said.

“Otay, Daj,” Pietro said.

“Thank you, my sweet boy,” Wanda said. “You know I would love to go with you.”

Pietro flopped into her arms and hugged her as I did one last check of the bags. “I think that’s everything.”

“Okay, Piet, you better go say a special goodbye to daddy Clint,” Wanda said putting the little boy back down.

“Otay. I find him.” Piet said and just ran off.

“Piet! You gotta wait for us…” I called. “… and we lost him.”

“Sorry,” Wanda said. “I just… you know how he gets.”

“Yeah. He’s probably feeling a little like you are right now.” I said getting up and picking up both the bags.

“He’s probably hiding. Or perching. Or sulking.” Wanda said. “Figured it would be easier to get him out if his baby went to find him.”

“FRIDAY, can you make sure Clint knows that Piet is running around the house looking for him?” I said.

“Of course, Miss,” FRIDAY replied.

“You ready, bug?” I asked.

She picked up another bear and nodded. She toddled over to Wanda and held her arms up. “Up, pwease.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Wanda replied, picking her up.

She nuzzled into Wanda’s neck. “Me gamau dut, daj.”

“Mmm…” Wanda hummed, stroking her hair. “Me gamau dut.”

We went out to the living room with Riley and the bags and found Steve pacing and counting his fingers while Tony and Sam both sat on the couch, and Natasha was stretched out on the recliner.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Someone is being a perfectionist,” Natasha said.

“Steve?” I asked, dropping the bags.

“Did we pack everything? What if we forget deodorant?” He asked, not breaking his pace.

“I’m pretty sure Asgard has things.”

“But what if the kids can’t sleep?”

“It’s not a one-way trip, sweetheart.”

“What if they don’t like us?” He asked. “Or Piet?”

I came over to him and stepped in front of him, breaking his pacing. I took his hands and looked up into his eyes. “They don’t have to like us. It’s not about us. And I’m pretty sure if any of them were awful enough to do anything negative to Piet, Loki would personally put a knife in them.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek. “This is just a test run to see how it works. If it’s no good we don’t go back.”

Steve nodded and circled his arms around me. “Okay.”

“We ready to go then?” I asked.

“Yeah, I guess we’re ready,” Steve said. “Our things are already out there.”

They got up and Steve grabbed the bags, while Sam took Riley off Wanda. “Are you gonna have a bunch of fun on Asgard, bug?” He asked

“Yep,” Riley said simply. “Daddy For is gonna teach me to fly.”

Sam chuckled. “Is he now?”

“Yep. Den we can fly togever,” She said. “You wike to fly, daddy?”

“I love it,” Sam said, leaning his forehead against Riley’s.

“I wuv it.” Riley mimicked.

The others were all outside waiting gathered together on the lawn with the bags for Steve, Tony and I. There was a long series of hugs and kisses goodbyes between those that were leaving and those who were staying. While pretty much all of them had been separated from the kids for small periods of time due to missions, it was the first time the kids were leaving the compound for any significant time.

“Now, what?” I asked, looking at Thor.

“Gather around me,” Thor said. I herded the kids over to him while Steve brought the bags over.

“I shall hold the children.” He said, scooping them back up. “Now, it will feel like you are being pulled up very rapidly. Stay as still as possible. Do not touch the edges of the Bifrost.”

We nodded and moved closer to him. We waved goodbye and while we were waving a bright iridescent light engulfed us and we were dragged upwards fast enough to make my eyes water. The next thing I knew we all stumbled forward into a large golden-domed room. Pietro started crying while Riley just looked around. In the center of the room, a man with a large golden helmet and golden eyes twisted a sword and pulled it free from a pillar.

“What have you done to my child, you buffoon?” Loki said striding into the room. She was in her female form and wore a long green cape over her scaled armor. Her horned helm looked more like a crown than a helmet. “Why don’t you come to your Aunt, child?”

Pietro held his arms out and Loki took him from Thor. “Aundie Woki!” Riley squealed, kicking her legs.

“My little troublemakers,” Loki said affectionately as Thor put Riley down and she ducked under Loki’s cape. “Sorry I was late. I was finishing up with the festivities.”

“Festivities?” I asked.

“Yes,” Loki said with a look on her face like I was the biggest and most annoying idiot that had ever dared to speak to her.

I looked over at Thor completely confused and hoping that he might be able to clear things up for me.

Loki muttered something under her breath. “You didn’t tell them? What? Better to have them ambushed?”

“What’s happening?” Steve asked.

“Oh,” Loki chuckled. “The people are very excited to finally get to see the heir to the throne and their kings chosen consorts.”

For a moment I wasn’t sure if she was being sarcastic or not. “Seriously?”

“By the Allfather, you are dense.” Loki scoffed.

I shoved her. “Hey! I’m the one that’s nice to you. Watch it.”

She chuckled and waved her hand. “This is a big deal. There will be a procession and later a feast. Brother, I can’t believe you didn’t tell them.”

I looked over at Steve. “I guess they like us?”

“I guess,” Steve said with a small shrug.

Heimdall stepped forward. “There is a carriage awaiting you outside.” He said. “You as the chosen consorts will be awarded special treatment. You particularly, my lady. As the mother to the heir, you hold a position akin to the queen. The children will be of special interest, particularly Riley as the firstborn heir. They will not be interfered with. No one will approach them without permission.”

I nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course, my lady.”

“Are we ready then?” Loki asked.

I nodded and we were led out to where a group of mounted guards were waiting, surrounding an open-topped carriage. Thor, Loki, Tony, Steve, the kids, and I all got in the back. I moved up close to Thor, wrapping my arm around his, as Riley moved to the edge of the carriage and looked down at the rainbow road and Pietro sat in Loki’s lap looking at the horses excitedly.

The whole thing was overwhelming to look at. A huge golden city loomed off in the distance, sitting on a planet that was a physical impossibility. Just an island floating in space, water running off the edge into nothing. We were looking at it standing on a road that looked like it was made of thick iridescent glass that was suspended over space.

It was impossible and beautiful and I couldn’t believe where we were.

“Are you ready, my ctshanzar?” Loki asked Pietro, who was making soft hiccuping noises as he looked at the horses.

“You may need to shield him,” I warned. “It might get a little overwhelming for him.”

“You think I’d let that happen?” Loki asked.

“No. Just… You normally see him when he’s in the comfort of his own home.” I said. “Not like this.”

“I repeat. Do you think I’d let that happen?” She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

“No.”

“That’s better,” Loki said. “I’m just waiting to hear he’s ready before I get the signal to start.”

“I’m otay, Aundie Woki.” He said softly. “I got books I wanna show you.”

Loki gave a signal and the horses started down the road in their procession. “You’ve got books for me? I would love to see them. We’ll have to get you to your room and unpack.”

“I maded a picture.”

“For me?” Loki said. “I can not wait to see it.”

I smiled as I watched them. As hard to read and flat out unpleasant Loki could be, they were always good with the kids. Pietro, in particular, had a very strong bond with them which finding out that he was not the heir, was a little copacetic really. They were both excited to see her.

“Undie Woki. We god two puppies.” Riley said.

“Two?” Loki asked.

“Spoddy and Tyr,” Riley said as she bounced beside Loki.

“Can we see, Fenwiwr?” Pietro asked.

“I’ll have to consider that, my darling. He is very large.” Loki said. “But I’ll see what I can do.”

I rubbed Thor’s arm and looked up at him. “Are you okay, my love? You seem a little stressed out.”

He nodded. “I should have told you, but I was worried you would change your mind and not let them come.”

My heart broke for him. I couldn’t imagine how hard it is to see his own kids so rarely because he was bound to Asgard as its king. I took his hand and played with his fingers and he kissed the top of his head. “I am sorry I kept this from you.”

“It’s okay. No more secrets though.” I said.

“I promise.”

Riley was moving around the carriage trying to look at everything. She leaned over the edge and squealed. “Daddy! Dat’s space down dere! Dat’s space down dere!”

“Yes, it is,” Thor said, holding onto her shirt as she leaned over the edge.

She stood up and moved over to Tony, climbing into his lap and wrapping her arms around him. “Its otay, daddy. I god you. You safe.”

He smiled and held her close. “Thank you, bug.” He looked over at me. “How’d she know?”

I shrugged. “She’s a sponge.”

The horses reached the end of the bridge and I began to hear the people. When we passed through a gate, a loud cheer broke out and Riley looked up while Steve and I tensed.

People lined the streets, cheering and calling out our names. Mostly Thor or Riley but I heard my name, Steve’s, Tony’s, and Pietro’s in the mix. Riley climbed off Tony’s lap and moved into Thor’s climbing him to get a better view, which made the crowd roar louder. Pietro made a small squeak sound and burrowed into Loki’s neck.

I started to twist my hands nervously and Tony wrapped an arm around me. “You have to fake it, honey.” He said. “Shoulders back, chest out, fake smile.”

I nodded. “Right. But my heart.”

“It goes in a box. They can’t hurt it.”

I tapped my fingers on his leg and smiled out at the crowd, but my heart was hammering. “It’s making me flashback to that day we had to force our way out of the press conference after we went public. We’ve done other things though. I go to events with you and it’s fine. Is it the kids?”

Tony took my hand and squeezed it. “Do you need me?”

I nodded and he pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. “You know I love you right?”

I nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

I looked at the kids to see how they were handling the whole thing. Pietro was still snuggled in against Loki, but he seemed to be relaxed. Riley was standing up on Thor’s lap and waving at people.

I tapped my fingers on Tony’s hip. “We’re on another planet.”

He chuckled. “I know. I’m trying to internalize my geek out.”

“We’ll have to geek out together later,” I said.

“Our little boy is doing better than I thought.”

“He is. Looks like he’s about to fall asleep.” I agreed.

“It’s all going to be fine. Trust me.” Tony said.

I leaned against him as we wound our way through the city. They moved up to the gates of the palace and we all got out of the carriage. I looked up at the palace. It loomed over us in all its golden splendor. Two guards opened the doors for us. “Well, here we are,” Thor said. “Welcome home.”


	7. The Palace

Thor led us through into the grand entrance of the palace. It was a massive hall almost a football field wide with large doors coming off it and staggered stairs up, so it gradually rose up. Everything was ornately decorated in gold. From the gilding on the marble floors to the intricate artwork on the ceiling. There were pillars at even intervals on the way down and in the distance ahead was a large doorway and light spilled from it. Guards, dressed in gold, were stationed at the pillars on either side of the hall. It was clear that the hall was built to hold the city if need be and was used for official events.

“Ahead is the throne room, but we are heading to the royal wing,” Thor said taking a right turn before we reached the throne room

This hall was much smaller but still bigger than any in our house, which was bigger than the average house. The light coming through the large arched windows and skylights seemed golden too. It was as if the whole of Asgard was just dipped in gold.

“This palace is vast,” Loki said. She was carrying Pietro still who was now looking around a little. “You could be easily lost.”

“And no FRIDAY to help,” I joked.

“Was that a challenge?” Tony asked.

“No. She’s just not here so I don’t get lost.” I said giving him a look.

“Sounded like a challenge to me.” Tony insisted.

“It wasn’t, Tony!”

“Steve, tell her,” Tony said. “No, wait. Bug, didn’t mommy just challenge me?”

Riley nodded her head sagely. “Is a chawenge.”

“Thanks, Bug. And what do we say to those?”

“Chawange assepted!” She roared.

I started laughing and shook my head. “Oh, god. What have you been teaching her?”

“Nothing, she’s just my little girl.” He said.

“So what does that actually mean?” I asked. Are you installing AI into the palace?” I asked.

“No, not the palace.” He said. “Maybe you can have a personalized AI butler,” Tony said.

I looked at him quizzically. “For me specifically?”

“Well, duh. You get lost in your own room.”

Steve snorted as he tried to stifle a laugh and I smacked his arm. “Well, thank you, Tony,” I said.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a squeeze. “Oh, good. I thought I was going to get in trouble for that one.”

“For making me something because you’re worried about me? Never.” I said.

“So, my little bug. Should I make mommy a bracelet or a robot?” He asked.

“Robod,” Riley said without even pausing to think about it.

Tony ruffled her hair. “You got it, kiddo.”

Thor smiled and turned, opening a door. “I thought you might like to invent while you were here, so I had this made for you and Banner.”

Tony looked at the lab and then at Thor in shock. “You made a lab for me?” He said coming in and slowly walking around the room.

“Yes, of course. I want you to feel at home.” He said.

There was the briefest of moments where Tony looked at Thor with the softest and most loving expression. I think he was starting to see what I had been seeing this week and missed. Thor was in love with us. Completely. We weren’t a side project for him. He wanted us to be with him here. Being king was his side project keeping him from us. Not the other way around.

“Alright, kiddos. Who wants to look at the space lab?” Tony said, clapping Thor on the shoulder.

“Yeah!” Riley said, bouncing a little.

Pietro picked his head up from Loki’s shoulder. “I wanna.”

Loki put him down and they both toddled off after Tony as he moved around the lab looking at things. Pietro grabbed Tony’s hand and tugged on it. “Wanna see, pwease.”

Tony picked him up and Pietro started clambering up onto his shoulders. “Oh, you want to be up, up, huh?” He said helping him to get all the way up.

“So how’s it look? You got everything you need?” I asked.

“I mean, I don’t know what half this stuff is, but finding out is gonna be fun,” Tony said, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Riley tried to climb up onto a chair to reach one of the workbenches and Loki swooped in and scooped her up and put her on her hip. “How about we don’t do that?” She said.

“Look at you being the responsible one.” I teased.

“Don’t get used to it.” She snarked.

Riley started to stroke Loki’s hair. “Little one, did you not learn to leave people’s hair alone?” Thor asked.

“Is that what happened to the almighty royal hair?” Loki teased.

“I dot stuck,” Riley said poking out her bottom lip.

Loki chuckled and kissed Riley’s brow. “Very good. Well, it has been 800 years since your last haircut, brother. You were well overdue.”

Thor rolled his eyes and looked over at Tony. “Have you seen enough? Shall we continue to our living quarters?”

Tony agreed and we all headed back out and down a hall. Thor led our little group to a door at the end of the hall and opened it up. Inside was what looked like a large living area. It had a circular couch in the middle of the room around an ottoman and there was a large dining table that would easily fit the entire family. Around the room were 12 doors. All closed. The room still contained a lot of gold, but here they were more highlights to the reds and whites that were decorating the room.

“Oh wow,” I said coming in.

“This is not my primary dwellings,” Thor explained coming in. “I had them built for you when the twins were born. I hoped that Riley’s lineage might convince you to come to spend time here eventually. Each door leads to a bedroom for each of us. And one for the twins. But you will find the beds are large enough in the adult’s rooms to accommodate all of us. The door directly opposite leads to the main bath. There are smaller ones attached to each room.”

I looked around the room with my mouth open before turning to Thor. “How long have you been hoping we will visit, Thor?”

Thor shrugged a little but didn’t answer. I shook my head a little to clear it. “This room is for you, my queen,” Thor said, showing me to one of the rooms. “It’s second only to mine.”

I looked at him and blinked. “Why?”

“Asgardian tradition,” Thor said, not really addressing the question at all.

“What? What tradition?” I asked.

Loki rolled her eyes. “The one where the mother of the heir gets special treatment.” She explained. I scrunched up my face and Loki laughed. “He has really left you in the dark, hasn’t he?”

“Yes. What is going on with you and not telling us stuff?” I asked.

He shook his head again. “I apologize.” He said and let out a breath. “As the king’s consorts, you are all considered royalty. I have chosen you. As the mother of the heir that puts you in the position of Queen of Asgard and will be treated as thus.”

I am not sure I could have dropped my jaw any lower. Here I was, still having trouble accepting gifts from Tony after so long together and now I was the Queen of Asgard all of a sudden? “Right,” I said and shook my head. “So, are we expected to act a certain way?”

“No,” Thor said. “But you will be treated as Royalty.”

“Should I change?” I asked looking down at the t-shirt I’d stolen from Sam I was wearing over yoga pants.

“You are not obliged to,” Thor said. “At the feast tonight, you will be required to dress up. Here you can be comfortable.”

“Right,” I said. “The feast.” I looked over at Loki who still had Riley in her arms. “Loki, would you like to have some alone time with the children? I know Pietro has a lot of books to show you.”

“You brought me lots of books?” Loki asked.

Pietro wriggled and Tony put him back on the ground. He ran over to Steve, getting his bag and then dragged it on the floor over to Loki, sitting down on the floor and immediately starting to pull out books.

“Wouldn’t you like to go to the library, little prince?” Loki asked.

Pietro looked up at Loki and then down at the books he had just pulled out like he’d just made a huge mistake. Loki chuckled and crouched down helping to pack them back up. She swung the bag over her shoulder and scooped Pietro up too so she was holding both of them. “Say goodbye to your parents.”

“Bye, daddies. Bye, mommy.” They said waving as Loki carried them from the room.

I took Thor’s hand and led him to the couch, sitting down with him. I entwined my fingers with his and looked into his eyes. “Alright, spill. What’s going on with you? Why aren’t you telling us things?”

He let out a breath and lowered his head. “I didn’t think you would come if you knew the extent to which you would be revered.”

“Of course we would, Thor. You are part of our family and this is your world. I would have come much sooner if I’d ever even suspected it was possible or something you wanted. But even if I didn’t feel that way, Riley is your daughter. She needs to be prepared for what that means. I’d be here for her.” I said.

“Oh,” Thor said looking down at my hand.

I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. “Is there anything else we need to be prepared for?”

He shook his head. “That should be it. The feast will be grand. It is in yours and the children’s honor. But you aren’t expected to do anything special.”

“Okay,” I said and pulled back, looking into his eyes. “How long have you wanted us to come?” 

He frowned and leaned his head against mine. “Since the day we met.”


	8. The Market

After we’d unpacked and Thor was sure we were settled we talked about what the plans were for the weekend. Tonight there was going to be a feast to welcome us. Tomorrow Thor would start his training with Riley.

“I am going to have to leave you. I have been away for too long and there is much I need to attend to. If you wish to explore the castle you are free to do so. There are guards everywhere so you will be safe. If you wish to explore Asgard I just ask that you take guards with you. The temptation to touch you will be a little high for my people I fear.” Thor explained.

“We did want to buy some things for the others,” Steve said.

“There are several markets through the city. I’ll call for some guards to escort you.” He said and went to the door, speaking to the guard who was standing outside. When he came back in, he fished around in his belt and pulled out a small pouch. “This is Asgardian currency. The guards will help you. However, both bartering and haggling are fine. So if you have anything you are okay to part with, take it with you. I’m sure my people would be interested in owning something Midgardian. Particularly if it is connected to my consorts or children.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, taking the money.

Thor kissed us goodbye and the three of us put together a tote bag with clothes and accessories we didn’t mind getting rid of. By the time we were done, there was a knock on the door and eight guards filed in. The woman at the lead stepped forward.

“Good morning, your majesties.” She said bowing a little. “We are here to escort you to the markets.”

“Oh great, thank you,” Steve said and the three of us moved forward.

“First, you will need some ground rules for your trip.” She said. “Stay with us in the group. Do not let anyone touch you or it will just lead to a riot. Play hardball with the vendors. I’ll help interpret if you need it. Most people are going to be excited to see you.”

We nodded in understanding and the group led us back out of the palace and into the city. Just outside the grounds was a large open-air market and it wasn’t long before we were surrounded by stalls selling food, clothing and handcrafted goods. There was a lot to see and a lot of sounds and smells. A lot of people were speaking a language that sounded Scandinavian. I wasn’t sure where to even look first until I saw a stall with the most intricate and beautiful armor I had ever seen in my life.

“Here!” I said pointing.

The group moved with me and Steve picked up a Shield and turned it over. “This is so intricate.”

“It’s all beautiful.” I agreed. “You think Sammy might like something like this?”

“Oh yes. Definitely.” Steve said.

I began to look things over more closely. “Are we thinking purely decorative or something he can maybe incorporate into his uni?”

“Hmm…” Steve mused. “Let’s go functional. He might not end up using it, but then he has the choice.”

“A set of vambrace maybe?” I asked. “Then he can wear them on his arms and they won’t interfere with the wings. And you know what he’s like about bringing knives to gunfights.”

Steve chuckled and pulled me close to him, kissing me on the top of the head. “Sounds perfect.”

I looked over a few designs and picked up a pair in black with intricate silver scrollwork. “Maybe these? I like the colors. They should go with what he wears. But I don’t know. Those gold ones are nice too.”

“Those ones look good. You’re right. They suit his style.” Steve said.

The head guard waved over the stall owner who had been hovering nearby and said something to them in that Scandinavian sounding language I assumed was the common tongue on Asgard.

“Are you serious? For the mother of the heir?” He said with a strong accent.

“Oh. Yes. That’s me.” I said a little awkwardly.

“You want my work?” He said.

“Yes, please. It looks very well crafted.”

He made a small noise and touched his chest. “The mother of the heir. She says well crafted. You take. Take.”

“Oh, we couldn’t. Please. You deserve compensation for your work.” I said, feeling completely shocked.

He turned and said something to the guard in Asgardian and the two began to talk animatedly. I looked up at Steve unsure if I’d done something wrong. He shrugged and shook his head.

The guard turned to me. “He wants to know what’s wrong with you.”

It felt like I’d been hit in the face. The not paying my way thing had always been one of my big trigger issues thanks to my upbringing. Accepting gifts outside of the usual birthday or Christmas had a strong bond to recently having received a beating. Not to mention, I really didn’t want to just take advantage of my position here. And now I was being called crazy because I thought people should be paid fairly? “I - I just…” I said, tapping my hand on my thigh nervously. “I just don’t…”

She turned back to the vendor and they began to talk again. My heart was hammering. I had been so excited about this and now I just wanted to go back home. Steve began rubbing my back in soothing circles, and I think it was the only thing stopping me from running from the stall. “If this is going to be what bartering is like every time. I can’t do it.” I whispered.

“It’s okay. I can do it.” Tony said.

“Thank you,” I whispered and Steve rubbed my arm.

“Okay, what’s the cheapest thing you brought with you?” The guard said.

I looked like a deer in headlights, but Tony stepped forward and pulled a screwdriver out of the bag. She took it and handed it to the vendor.

He took it and then the Vambrace, wrapping them up and giving them to us. I left the stall and turned to Steve and Tony.

“I want to go back to the palace,” I said. “You guys keep going. Can someone take me back?”

“But you were so excited about going shopping,” Tony said.

“Yeah… well, that was before I got straight up called crazy for not wanting to take advantage of my position.” I said. “I’ve gotten used to being a gold-digging whore. I don’t really want my ‘people buying me’ trigger hit another dozen times today.”

“They think it is a great privilege to be able to provide for the mother of the heir. It’s not… what you said.” The lead guard said.

“He asked what was wrong with me because I wanted to pay him. I thought…” I said and shook my head.

“They’ve not met someone of your status. This is their opportunity to impress.” She explained.

“So he thought he’d insult me?” I asked. “Why are you arguing with me? Aren’t I the one in charge here? Do as I’ve asked!”

She held her hands up in defeat and I turned to Tony and Steve. “Something pretty for Wanda. Something that definitely doesn’t look like it’s from Earth for Bruce and Bucky. A knife for Nat. Something really overdramatic for Clint like a sword or a bow. Like really over the top and unnecessary.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve said.

“Okay. I’ll see you back there.” I said.

Tony stepped forward and pressed a kiss to my temple. “Find the kids.” He said. “They’ll help. And bitch to Loki if you want. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

A short man stepped forward from our guards and bowed. “I’ll take you back, your highness. Follow me.”

I followed him and he stayed very close to me as he led me back out through the market and into the palace grounds. “You were wanting the library?”

“If that is where Loki has the children still,” I said.

“Lady Loki could spend all day in the library, my lady.” He replied.

“I’m not so sure Riley can,” I said. “Riley is the heir.”

“We know the children, my lady.”

I nodded. “Sorry. I wasn’t sure. They haven’t been here before.”

He gave a sharp nod and led me down several corridors. We reached a large door with four guards stationed at it. “Here is the library. I shall wait for you here. In case you and the children need an escort.”

“Thank you,” I said and went inside.

“Mommy!!”

Riley’s voice echoed through the room and was quickly followed by her footfalls as she ran at me.

“Riley!” I said, catching her and swinging her up off the floor. I tossed her in the air and then caught her and pulled her into a cuddle. “Have you been having fun with Auntie Loki?”

“No,” Riley pouted. “They borwing, mommy.”

“Do you need something more active to do, little bug?” I asked.

“Yeah…” She hummed.

“Alright. Let’s tell your Auntie that we’re going back to your room, okay?”

“Otay,” Riley said.

I wandered down the rows of books that seemed to stretch upward forever. “Loki!?” I called.

She appeared in front of me with Pietro, a scowl etched on her face. “You do realize you’re in a library don’t you?”

“What are you gonna do? Banish me?” I teased.

“Don’t try me.” Loki scoffed. “That mother of the heir crap won’t get you far with me.”

“Good. Because I hate it.” I said. “Riley is getting antsy so I’ll take her back to our rooms. Are you still having fun with Piet?”

“My little bookworm?” Loki said. “Of course. He’s most welcome.”

“Alright. Enjoy yourselves. You know where I’ll be when you’re ready to hand him over.”

“Let’s go!” Riley said bouncing.

“Alright, let us away!” I said and did a trotting jog back out to the corridor.

I approached the guard who had taken me here. “We’d like to go back to our wing.”

“This way.” He said.

I followed along with Riley on my hip. “Do you want to walk or be carried?” I asked her.

“Cawwied.” She said.

“Like this?” I asked and swung her under my arm like she was a sack.

“Mommy!” She said giggling.

“No?” I said and swung her up over my shoulder. “This better?”

She scrambled so she was sitting up and patted my head. “Yes!”

“Okay. Up high so you can see the world.” I said. “What do you think of Asgard, little bug?”

“Is pwetty.” She said.

“It is pretty.” I agreed. “It’s part of you. Did you know that? You have two homes. The one you’re used to and this one here.”

“Feews awive.” Riley said.

“Does it?” I asked. “That’s probably because you’re connected to the magic here. Your daddy Thor will teach you.”

“Turn here,” The guard said.

I followed his direction and Riley patted me on the head. “Where dis?”

“We’re going back to the bit of the palace daddy Thor made for us,” I said.

The guard chuckled darkly and I turned to him and furrowed my brow.

“Half breeds and Midgardians thinking they can just waltz in here and take over.” He snarled.

I took Riley down off my shoulder and held her close to me. “What do you want?”

“Asgardian rights.”

“I don’t want to take those from you,” I said, backing away from him.

“But you did, when you seduced the king. Filthy Midgardian taking the position of queen from one of us.” He snapped. “You will be purified in fire when the rightful king returns.”

“I didn’t… that’s not what happened. And we don’t want to take anyone’s rights away.” I said. “Oh god, Heimdall, please be watching this.”


	9. The Rightful Heir

I stood in the hall holding Riley against me while the man who was supposed to be protecting us stood threateningly in front of me. He smiled at us darkly and pulled out his sword. “Oh god, Heimdall. Please be watching this.”

There was a soft rustling behind us and I wheeled around. A woman stood there in bright gold armor and winged crown that her dark red hair cascaded out of. She was tall, 6’2 at least, and she looked very strong, even for an Asgardian. “Heimdall can’t help you.” She snarled.

“Stay behind me, baby girl,” I said putting Riley on the ground and backing us up against the wall and raising my fists. In my head, I just went through all the combat training Steve and Natasha drilled into me and hoped that I could at the very least stay alive long enough that Thor or Loki would get here before they got to Riley. “Are you planning on killing us?”

“That’s cute.” The woman said pulling a large sword from her hip and swinging it lazily. “Don’t try and fight us.”

“Loki!” I screamed as Riley held on to the back of my leg. Around us, the wind picked up and rustling our hair.

“You think she can help you?” The woman asked taking a step towards us.

“Loki!” I screamed again.

“You dow away! You scarwing mommy!” Riley shouted as the wind began to knock things down the hall.

“That’s the little half breed heir’s power?” The woman asked, sneering the word heir.

I pushed Riley back behind my legs. “She’s just a baby. Leave her alone.” 

“Just wanted to know what the competition was.” She snarled putting the sword away and taking a few steps closer. I squared off and raised my fists.

“And why do the two of you think that you have anything to compete for?” 

They wheeled around to see Thor standing in the large open arched window behind them. Blue plasma leaked from his eyes and dissipated in the air but his words were delivered with a terrifying calmness.

“Daddy!” Riley said trying to wriggle out from behind me as I kept holding her back. “They being mean to mommy.”

“Close your eyes, little bug,” Thor said gently.

I turned and crouched down over her, pulling her tight as I shielded her from what was happening. There was a large cracking boom and the sound of fighting before everything became deadly silent. Footsteps approached and I shivered, hoping that this wasn’t the end for me.

“Okay, my girls. It’s okay.” Thor said gently.

I opened my eyes and got up, lifting Riley up who reached for Thor. The man and woman who attacked us were being escorted away by a group of elite looking guards. “I’m sorry, this is all my fault.”

He pulled me into his arms and I melted into him, trembling as he held me close. “No, it isn’t, Lady Elly.”

“But I left the others with him and then I took Riley from Loki.”

He rubbed my back. “You couldn’t have known.”

“I don’t know what they wanted. Did they want to kill her?” I asked.

“I don’t know. This is new to me too. We’re going to have to question the guards. Some changes will need to be made.” Thor said seriously. “For now, you’re going to be guarded exclusively by Sif or the warriors three.”

“Oh god, Tony is gonna freak.”

“Loki is not going to be pleased either. The twins are the only two people I’ve ever seen her show her affection for since our mother.” Thor said. “We’ll get to the bottom of this. For now, let’s take you both back to the rooms.”

He led us back and I flopped onto the couch. Riley went straight to playing as if nothing had happened. I watched her as Thor held me and gently played with my hair.

“Tony is going to think this is all his fault for not going to make me that bot. Or for staying shopping when I wanted to leave.” I said.

“I feel the burden is with me. I brought you here.” Thor said.

“It wasn’t your fault. This is your home. It’s part of her.” I said taking his hand and playing with his fingers. “Besides, it won’t change how he feels anyway.”

“Would that I weren’t the king.” He said gently and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

“There are risks for them on Earth too. That’s why Nat is all wild cat over the idea of people finding out about them.” I said.

There was a knock on the door and a woman and three men filed in. “My lady, this is Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. For now, we trust them exclusively.”

“My lady,” The blond one Thor had identified as Fandral said bowing.

“Nice to meet you. Thank you for agreeing to this.” I said.

“Don’t worry,” Sif teased. “You’ll regret that eventually.”

Riley chose that moment to dramatically flop on the floor with a sigh.

“What’s the matter, little one?” Sif asked.

“I’m borwed.” She huffed. “I wanned to see daddy do the -” She made a large sound like an explosion.

Sif crouched down in front of her. “I am sure your father will show you soon. You have many tricks to learn, princess.”

Sif looked over to Thor and then the warriors. “How about the warriors take the princess out for playtime, you look like you need to unwind a little.”

I shifted nervously and looked up at Thor. He cupped my jaw and caressed my cheek with his thumb. “I promise, she will be perfectly safe with them. These are my friends.”

I nodded and Frandral came and bowed deeply. “Let us away, princess. We have many adventures to have.”

Riley looked at Thor like she was getting confirmation it was okay. He nodded and Riley held out her hand. Fandral took it and kissed the back of it making her giggle before scooping her up. “Alright, my lady. Let’s the four of us get up to trouble.”

“Be good, bug,” I called as they carried her out.

“Don’t destroy my castle,” Thor called before pulling me closer to him. He ghosted his lips up my neck and kissed just below my ear. “Perhaps I can help you relax a little.”

I shivered and nodded my head and he scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom. When the door closed he placed me on the ground and began to undress me, as I ran my hands over his large arms.

“Aside from this, how are you faring?” Thor asked as he undressed me. “Why did you leave the others.”

“Shopping didn’t really go very well. I didn’t feel comfortable there,” I said, frowning.

“Something that requires words from the King?” He asked.

I shook my head and he guided me to lie on my stomach on the bed. “No, please, don’t,” I said. “I don’t want to make more trouble.”

“As you wish.” He said. He went to my dresser and took an ornate bottle of oil from the top and drizzled it on my back. It was warm on my skin and smelled a little like vanilla and pomegranate, but not quite like either.

His hands began to move over my back, massaging the oil into my skin. I moaned softly as the tension began to give. “It’s good here with you, that’s enough for me. It’s still exciting to be here.”

“I’m glad,” Thor said.

“It’s really beautiful. I never thought anything like Asgard was even possible.”

“There are many places within the nine realms that are like this. Or even more beautiful.” He said as he kneaded the knots from my shoulders.

“Will you take Riley someday?” I asked.

“Yes,” He said. “She will see it all.”

“I can’t even imagine what her life will end up like,” I said. “Thor, can you promise me something?”

“If I can.”

“I worry about some of us. Steve, Bucky. Possibly Nat and Bruce. They’re going to have to see us all die. They will outlive Pietro and eventually Riley will leave them to live with you. I worry about what is going to happen to them. How they will start seeing and interacting with the world. If you see them pulling away can you bring them here?”

He leaned over me and kissed my cheek. “That I can promise.”

He slowly moved his hands over me and I began to relax more. I moaned as the knots released in my back. They moved to my thighs and slipped between my legs, stroking my pussy. I hummed and shifted, spreading my legs a little and his fingertips worked over my clit. I moaned pushing against his hand and he chuckled. “You are always so impatient for more, my love.”

I whined. “Feels so good.”

“I know,” He said as his fingers circled my clit and then pushed inside of me. I groaned as he slowly fucked me with them. There was a sudden heat and my core muscles clenched completely out of my control. “Fuck!” I gasped, my toes curling and my cunt flooding.

He laughed a deep booming laugh. “I love how strongly I affect you.”

“Mm… I love it too.” I said rolling over. “Now enough with the hands.”

He chuckled and began to strip off, I rubbed my clit as I watched him undress and slowly expose his perfectly muscular body. When he was naked he pumped his cock a couple of times in his hand, pushing and pulling the foreskin over the head and climbed up over me.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and dug my fingers into the thick corded muscle. His lips met mine and we kissed, slowly and deeply and he rolled his hips against mine. His thick cock rubbed up and down my folds. I rolled my hips with him, the weight of his body of mine, pressing me into the mattress, was reassuring and comforting. He had me. I was safe with him. I moaned and lifted my hips, he pulled back and slowly sunk in.

His cock stretched as his considerable girth filled me and he stopped just before hitting my cervix. “Fuck.” I groaned out, arching my back.

“I do love how you feel, lover.” He purred as he began to thrust. His whole body rolled over mine and I moved with him. The base of his cock rubbed against my clit with every roll of his hips.

I couldn’t remember a time when Thor and I had just been together like that. Just the two of us, making love. It was new and it was good. My skin prickled with the static of his body and heat spread through me from my core. I came shuddering around his cock.

Thor picked up his pace and I began to see why I’d never just gone one on one with him. I came again and again, and each time he picked up his pace, fucking me harder and harder. He pulled out and flipped me over, thrusting in from behind and pounding me into the mattress. The whole time he kept kissing me and running his hands over me. Even as hard as he was going, we felt connected. I’d never experienced anything like it before.

I came over and over until all I was was a shuddering sweaty mess under Thor. Endorphins flooded my system so I felt high from them and fuzzy. With a hard thrust inside me, he came, groaning as he did.

He rolled off me and I curled up into his side. “Holy shit.” I panted.

He kissed me tenderly and ran his hands through my hair. “Feeling more relaxed?”

“Mm…” I hummed. “Gonna need a nap after that.”

“Go ahead, my love. I’ll be here.”


	10. Before the Feast

After I’d napped with Thor we went out to wait for the others to arrive. Loki showed up first, fuming no one had come to tell her what had happened. She ranted at Thor for a while and then strode off in a huff, complaining about the fact that it was always up to her to get to the bottom of these things while Thor was whoring around.

Next, came the Warriors with Riley. They dropped her off exhausted and while her brother played quietly on the floor she fought sleep in Thor’s lap.

“If you put her to bed, she’ll probably just crash,” I said.

“She’s fine here,” Thor answered as he held her rubbing her back in circles.

I gave a small nod and let out a breath. “Hopefully they get back soon.”

“My ears are burning,” Tony said, striding into the room, followed by Steve. “Are you talking about us?”

“Hey. Did you have fun?” I asked.

“So much stuff,” Steve said.

“Oh, that’s great,” I said as Pietro toddled over to them with his arms up. “How about you come sit with us for a bit?”

Tony picked Pietro up and looked at Thor and I suspiciously. “What happened?”

“Come sit down first,” I said.

“Something happened,” Tony said. Steve gently touched the small of his back and nodded to where Thor and I were sitting. With a soft sigh, Tony came and sat down beside me.

I tapped my fingers against my wrist nervously, not sure how to proceed. I took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. “So, after I left you, that guard took me back to Loki. She was reading to the kids but Riley was going bonkers. So rather than stay and talk with her like I said, I asked the guard to take the two of us back here… because you know me.”

“And there’s something and that guard tried to kidnap Riley?” Steve asked.

I frowned and shook my head. “Not kidnap, and not just Riley.”

“He wanted you both?” Steve asked.

“I seduced the king and she’s the filthy half-breed in the way of the throne.”

“Excuse me?” Tony asked, sounding outraged.

“That’s what they said. I don’t think they had any intention of ransoming us.”

Tony got up and started pacing, still holding Piet, who was starting to sag against him. “And this was just allowed to happen?”

“I’m here aren’t I? Riley is sitting in Thor’s lap.”

“So this was allowed to half happen?”

I got up and approached him, rubbing his arms. “I wasn’t careful enough. I thought it was weird when I went from eight guards in formation to just one. I didn’t trust my instincts and I didn’t do what I said I was going to do. I should have just sucked it up with the shopping. So that guy insulted me? It’s not the first time that’s happened while I was shopping. I should have stayed in the group. And then I told you I would go and stay with Loki and I didn’t do that either. I let them isolate me and Riley.”

“No, Elly,” Steve said, gently. “It’s not your fault.”

“I still,” I sighed and collapsed back down on the couch. Steve wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. “Look. I know it isn’t. There were a lot of factors involved here. But it’s not Thor’s fault either. He was still watching. He arrived quickly. And now Loki is out for blood.”

“I assure you. This is being taken care of.” Thor said.

“My kid isn’t some filthy half-breed.” Tony snapped.

“No. She isn’t. And if you don’t think Loki, in particular, hasn’t jotted that particular phrase down so she can reign down some righteous fury, I don’t know what to tell you.” I said.

“I knew I should have gone and made that robot,” Tony said, mostly to himself. “Now it’s going to have to have weapons too. A robot guard.”

“We’re both okay. I promise.” I say.

“I have my friends on guard now until this is sorted out. I trust them with my life. You do not need to worry.” Thor assured us.

“Besides, whoever they were, they aren’t the norm. You saw what the general public has been like with us.” I said.

“No, it isn’t. They have been treating us like the chosen ones.” Steve agreed.

“See. So except for that little, not so little blip, we’re all fine and it’s going to be okay. Pietro had a really nice time with Loki. And look, Thor’s friends wore her out completely.” I say gesturing to Riley who had fallen asleep on Thor’s chest with her mouth open.

“So graceful,” Steve joked.

“The kids will be safe?” Tony asked.

“I guarantee it. I would not risk them.” Thor said.

“I don’t like this,” Tony muttered.

“What can we do to ease your mind? Should we change the subject?” I asked.

“Maybe,” Tony said, starting to pace again. Pietro’s head flopped as he fell into a deep sleep in Tony’s arms.

“How about you show me what you guys got?”

Steve went through the things they’d brought on their expedition. A set of ornate and perfectly balanced throwing knives for Natasha. A bow that was beautiful, light and yet had the heaviest draw strength I’d seen in a bow, and yet pulled easily, for Clint. A collection of rings and necklaces for Wanda that Steve said the vendor just kept adding more and more. For Bruce, there was a set of what looked like scientific instruments and for Bucky, an Asgardian puzzle cube that Thor said was called a Vanigler. The most amazing thing though was a bag that one vendor had given them to carry everything that seemed to hold its own pocket dimension. You could fit as much as you wanted into it and it got no bigger or heavier.

We put the babies to bed and not much later some attendants came to get us ready for the feast. I was taken to a large bath by two female attendants. It was white marble and the size of a small pool, and so warm that steam came off the surface. They scrubbed me down and washed my hair. When I got out they rubbed scented oils into my skin, did my makeup and hair and dressed me. The dress was stunning. Floaty robes in champagne that had a long slit up one leg. Over the bodice was a gold breastplate with black scrollwork.

I came out to find Steve and Thor dressed in very similar armor. Thor’s was black and silver with a red cape, while Steve’s was silver and navy blue. Tony was wearing one of his two-piece Burberry suits in black.

“Well, would you look at all of you,” I said. “Don’t you all look handsome.”

“You look stunning, El,” Steve said.

The door to the children’s room opened and Sif came out with both the children who were wearing white robes with gold ropes holding them together. Riley had a bracelet on from home that was made of plastic rainbow beads on a piece of elastic.

“Wow, look at you two,” I said as Riley bounced excitedly at Sif’s side.

Tony came over to them both and crouched down. “Look at my precious little man.” He said tickling his side. “And the little princess.”

“My warriors!” Thor said proudly.

“I wanna be a wawwia,” Riley said bouncing over to him.

“When you are older,” Thor said, picking her up. “Are we ready?”

“I think so.” Steve agreed.

We were led down the halls to where the feast was set to be held. As the sounds of people talking and celebrating got louder Loki came striding down the hall. He had shifted genders in the meantime and was in his full regalia of green and gold with his horned helmet.

“Brother!” He said, sounding angry and agitated. “Did your council advise you what was going to happen at this feast?”

Thor looked at Loki confused. “They said it was just to announce the heir and my consorts.”

“They have the stage set for a bonding ceremony,” Loki said. “There is a high priest waiting.”

Thor laughed. “You jest brother.”

“I do not,” Loki said. “They think you have remained unattached too long and now there is an heir you must bond. They intend to force it.”

“What do you mean bonded?” Steve asked.

“It is like your Earth custom of marriage,” Thor said.

Tony shifted nervously and Steve seemed to freeze. “We can’t. We can’t do that without the others.”

“They are saying if you cannot adhere to Asgardian customs you are not fit to rule,” Loki said. “Of course, that leaves me in charge, so if you’d like to back out.”

Thor turned to us and gave Riley to Steve. “Wait here. I shall go and figure this out.”

He strode off leaving us with Loki, Sif and the warriors.

“You should prepare to do this if you care for him,” Loki said, sounding slightly more concerned than he normally did. Pietro started reaching for him and Tony handed the little boy over. Pietro immediately scaled up onto Loki’s shoulders and rested his chin on his uncle’s head, his little face poking out between the horns.

“Just me, or all of us?” I asked. My stomach had started to churn and I was feeling a very powerful desire to vomit all over him.

“They have prepared for all three, but any one of you will do,” Loki replied.

I looked at Steve. “I don’t want to do this without the others at least knowing what’s happening. It’s not fair on them. I’ll do it though if it protects Thor. But you, you can’t do this without Bucky. If Thor can’t get them to change his mind, you can’t do this.”

Steve nodded. “I know.” He said and took my hand. “I would marry you, El. You know that right?”

I nodded and tears pricked my eyes. “It has to be with him here at least.”

“Thank you.” He said softly and kissed my cheek.

“Don’t sweat it. It’s probably just chuckles here stirring the pot.” Tony said.

“Watch yourself, Stark. Everyone else here might care that you’re a consort, but I don’t.” Loki sneered, pulling himself up straight like he was about to fight.

“Can we please not fight right now?” I said. “What about you Tony? Can you do this? Because that’s my main issue. The others should at least be witness to it. But I’m the spare. No one is particularly going to be more upset they aren’t here for this. They’ll understand. You think Bruce will understand.”

“El,” Tony said taking my hand.

“No, it’s okay. I’m not saying that like it’s a bad thing, you each have your special person.” I said. “I’m loved on pretty hard by all of you.”

He came closer to me and looked me in the eye. “El, I love Bruce. And you’re right, he is special to me. But if you’re gonna say there’s a special person for each of us, that’s you, honey.”

I swallowed thickly. That had never really occurred to me before given that I’d come in last and sometimes it was just about impossible to pull Bruce and Tony apart from each other. But, even though Tony had in the past hurt me more than anyone else had ever hurt me, he was in the group because of me. I leaned in and kissed him and he pulled me a little closer to him. “I’ll do this with you if that’s what you want.” He whispered.

We stood around waiting, speculating on why this was happening and what it actually meant. After what felt like hours but was probably only twenty minutes, Riley picked her head up from Steve’s chest and pointed. “Daddy!”

Thor emerged from around the corner looking defeated.

“They’re forcing it?” Steve asked.

“I was able to delay it. But they insist.” Thor said. “We have a week to come to an agreement between us and plan the ceremony properly. Would the others come if I sent for them?”

I nodded. “I think so. Did you want to do this with all of us?”

“I would prefer not to have my hand forced.” He said. “This should have been something I got to come to in my own time.”

I came over and wrapped my arms around his waist. “I’m sorry they’re putting you in this position. I’ll do this with you though. You don’t have to worry about us letting you down.”

“Thank you for understanding, Lady Elise.” He said sagging against me a little.

“Are we still going in?” Tony asked.

“You will be expected to show,” Loki said.

Thor huffed and his hand opened and closed on my back.

“You otay, daddy?” Pietro asked.

“You wanna doe home?” Riley added.

Thor smiled sadly at them and didn’t say anything. I looked up at him and caressed his jaw. “Did you want to go?”

“Go where?” Thor asked.

“Anywhere. Back to our rooms. Back to Earth. Away from here and the feast.”

He sighed. “You know I can’t do that.”

I leaned against him, gently stroking the back of his neck. “Someone attempted to murder your daughter today. You could say she is too shaken for a public event. That you are still concerned about her safety.”

“It would definitely be better to keep her guarded at the moment,” Sif said.

Thor thought for a moment. “Okay. We call it off.” He turned to Sif. “Thank you. Can you handle that?”

She bowed and jogged off down the hall.

“So where to?” Steve asked.

“Back to the rooms. I’ll have food bought up.” Thor said.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Steve said. “We can still have a party for the kids, and then… we’ll talk.”

Thor gave a sharp nod and we all turned and began our trek back to our chambers, completely unaware exactly what I’d just agreed to.


	11. The Meaning of Bonding

We made our way to our chambers and I took a seat on the couch while the kids played. Loki summoned a book and began pawing through it opposite me, while Thor, Steve, and Tony all paced. Fandral, Hogan, Volstagg, and Sif all stood at different intervals around the room.

“So what exactly is the bonding ceremony? What does it mean?” Steve asked.

“The lore says that the king or queen is allowed to be untethered as long as an heir does not exist. Once one does, they must bond.” Thor said.

“Yes, but what does it mean? You were planning to bond with all three of us, right? So is there a choice or does Elise have to be part of this?” Steve pressed.

“I have a choice. I do not have to bond with someone simply because we created a life together, but I must make one. You are my chosen people though. If I am being forced into this, I would prefer it to be with all of you.” Thor said.

“Would bonding mean anything changes for you? What you’re allowed to do?” Steve asked.

“Or who you’re allowed to do?” Tony added.

“I don’t believe so. It’s like a marriage contract in that the conditions are set by the people in it.” Thor explained. “But there would always be a connection between me and those I bond with. Our souls and our destinies would be entwined.”

“That’s not so bad then, is it?” I said looking up at him. “The being forced into it isn’t ideal. But we kind of are that already, aren’t we?”

“In a way,” Thor agreed.

“They do know if you bond to me it’s not going to last though, right?” I asked. “I’m like a blip for you. I’m temporary.”

Loki looked up from the book and shook his head. “Not according to this.”

Our heads all snapped towards Loki. “What?”

“Your souls will be bonded. That means, your life would be extended to match Thor’s. You would cease being so temporary.” Loki explained.

My stomach lurched and I pinched the bridge of my nose. “So you’re telling me that tonight, without asking us, your council nearly made Tony and I immortal?”

“We aren’t immortal, fool.” Loki snarked.

“Not exactly my point, Loki. They can’t just play with our lives like that!” I snapped. “They nearly made it so that Tony and I would have to watch our son grow old and die while we didn’t change and didn’t think to let us in on that?”

“I have to do the same,” Thor said quietly. “With more than just my son.”

“So what? That makes it okay that they curse us with that too without our consent?”

“No. But you don’t just get to throw loss in my face like that!” Thor roared. “I will outlive you all!”

Both the kids looked up at us in shock and Pietro’s lip began to quiver.

“You think I don’t know that? You think I don’t worry about that for you and Steve and Bucky and now Riley too? But they don’t get to decide for me because you’re worried about losing us.” I shouted.

“It is not my fault they did this! But do not think you know for a second what it feels like to know that I will outlive you all. The moments where I forget about that are rare.”

I got up and moved to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. “I’m sorry. You’re always so… fine… I just thought… I don’t know.”

“That because I’m so outwardly positive I don’t feel any negative emotions?” Thor asked.

“No. That it was something you went into just accepting. That … you loved us, but it was the way someone loves their dog. Knowing it was temporary. Knowing they’ll be sad when they’re gone but not really thinking about that until it happens and then moving on.” I explained.

“You are not dogs.”

I shook my head. “No. But we aren’t Asgardian either. What did Clint say you called us, Loki?”

Loki chuckled. “Ants. I planned to step on you. Sometimes I still think that would be a nice idea.”

Thor glared at his brother. “I am not Loki. And nor was that really.”

I rubbed my face on his chest. “I guess… I just… I’m sorry. I just… Bucky once told me that the reason he and Steve spend so much time just the two of them was because they knew that one day it was probably just going to be the two of them. It never occurred to me that you would choose us knowing that you’d lose us and just willingly go through that when you could choose your own people and not if you hadn’t just come to terms with it.”

He rubbed my back slowly and put his chin on the top of my head. “The heart wants what it wants. Sometimes the experience is worth the inevitable pain.”

I took a breath and let it out shakily. “It’s not a no, Thor. I just… I don’t like it nearly happened without my consent. I need to think about it. I need to talk to the others about it. Knowing this, I think … people need to be informed to choose.”

“We only have two weeks,” Thor said.

I looked back over at Steve. “We need the others.”

“I’ll send Sif. She can explain it and bring them back.” Thor said.

“It might take them a couple of days to set up the facility to run without any of us there. We might need to bring Rhodey in and maybe Coulson and his crew too.” Steve said.

“Are you sure you will be okay with me gone for that long?” Sif asked.

Thor nodded. “I’ll work it so that everyone is guarded.”

“Be careful of Natasha. Approach Clint or Wanda first.” Steve said.

Sif bowed and tapped her breastplate before running out of the room.

“Alright. Who wants to comfort our little boy after their fight?” Steve asked.

I let go of Thor and went over to Pietro and scooped him up. “I’m so sorry, sweetie. Did we scare you?”

Pietro nodded, his bottom lip sticking out.

I kissed his temple. “I’m sorry. We’re okay. Sometimes people don’t always agree on everything. I shouldn’t have shouted. Daddy Thor and I are okay. Are you okay?”

He shook his head.

“Oh no. What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Where’s mama?”

“She’s not here right now. Just me, Daddy Thor, Daddy Steve, and Daddy Tony.” I said.

Pietro made grabby hands for Tony and I passed him over. “Are we playing pass the kid around here?”

“Apparently,” I said as there was a knock on the door and Volstagg led in a group of people with trays of food.

Riley ran over and started trying to scale up the side of one of the carts.

“Excuse me, Princess. I would advise against doing that.” A man who looked like he might be in charge of the food said.

Steve went over and scooped her up off the ground and she started to try and clamber over him to get to the food.

“Just a moment, little princess.” The chef said. “We have courses to set up.”

“Be patient, bug,” Steve said. “Where are your manners?”

“Sorry, Mister Guy,” Riley said, settling in Steve’s arms.

The chef chuckled and bowed a little. “It is forgiven, little princess. The honor is all mine.”

The food was arranged and the chef turned to Thor and bowed saying something in Asgardian before they all left.

Steve got Riley a plate and set her at the table before going and helping himself, while Thor, Loki and I all got up and came over. “You hungry, Tony? You and Pietro want a plate?”

“I do. Pietro is asleep and drooling on the Gucci.” Tony said.

“Oh god, he’s going to be so hungry when he wakes up.” I sighed.

“That can be Thor’s problem,” Tony said.

We all sat back around the couch and I started to eat. Everything was delicious. Similar to food on earth, but not quite the same. Sometimes I would go to eat something I thought was sweet and it would be savory, or vice versa.

“Can I… alright… I don’t know how to phrase this.” I said looking at Thor.

“What is it?” He asked.

“If this would mean you don’t have to lose us, do you still not want to do it?” I asked.

“I still don’t like that the option was taken away from me,” Thor said. “But I can’t say I’m not scared that if you do do it, that one day you might decide you no longer need me around on Midgard. I am away so much. The bond will cause a great deal of anguish with us being apart and is hard to sever.”

I looked at Tony and Steve and then back at Thor. “I knew these guys a long time before I even met you. I had been in a relationship with Natasha for almost a year before we met. And I can tell you, even before you showed up that day when I called, I knew how much you meant to them. They spoke about you like you hung the moon and the stars. They love you so much. I love you so much. And now, on top of that, we have a daughter. We are bonded. Rules or no rules, we are. If we never went through this ceremony we’re bonded in a way that the only way you lose any of us, is if someone dies.”

Thor let out a breath and I could almost see the tension leave him. He nodded a little and put his hand on my leg.

“So you don’t have to worry about us deciding we don’t want you around. We countdown the days for you to show up. The only reason I freaked out initially is I want us all to be part of this.” I explained. “Now I just need to come to terms with the living so long thing.”

“According to the book, you will gain abilities too,” Loki said.

“What?” I asked and Tony snapped his head around to look at Loki.

“It says they vary between individuals. I couldn’t say what that means.” Loki said.

“Are you fucking with us, Reindeer Games?” Tony asked.

“I assure you, I have no interest in fucking with any of you.” Loki sneered.

Riley climbed down from her chair and came over to Steve holding up a fist full of food. “Here go, daddy.”

“Thank you, munchkin. Are you done?” Steve said, biting some of the pile of mush.

“Mmm… yep.” She said.

“Alright, miss. Bathtime and bed.” I said, scooping her up.

There was a little whining and struggling as I got her washed and into bed, including a naked streak through the living room that Thor had to catch her in the middle of. When she was finally falling asleep Loki brought Pietro in and put him down without him even stirring.

“Man, she is not normally that hyped up,” I said as I flopped back on the couch.

“Well, she did spend the afternoon with the Warriors,” Loki said.

“That’s true. You guys wear her out?” I asked.

“It would be more accurate to say she wore us out,” Hogun answered.

“My best warriors ill-equipped to handle my daughter?” Thor teased.

“At least we came out of it with all our hair, your majesty.” Fandral shot back.

Thor laughed loudly. “Just you wait.”

“I find it impressive that Loki managed to move Pietro without waking him. Only, Elly, Wanda and on the rare occasion Clint can do that.” Steve said.

Loki shrugged. “He was a bag of bricks. I don’t see how it was a challenge.”

I sighed and sank back in my chair. “Would you ask us now, Thor? Knowing it would mean you would keep us. If it wasn’t forced, would you ask?”

“Yes, Elise. I would ask.” Thor said.

“Steve?” I said.

“What?”

“Tell me what to do.”

Steve shook his head. “I’m biased, El. And you know it.”

“No, but… you know what it’s like.” I said.

“For me, it means my life might eventually end, El. It means we won’t be left alone. Do you know how much of a gift that is for me? Of course, I want you to do it. But I wouldn’t wish losing everyone you love again-and-again on anyone.” He said. “You have to decide on your own.”

“I can’t stop thinking about Pietro. How he’d be aging and the rest of us just have to watch.” I said.

“So we marry him off to an Asgardian. He can get the bond too.” Tony said.

“Tony, you know we can’t force that on him,” I said. “If it happens, great, but we can’t count on it.”

Thor stood up suddenly and looked around. “Something isn’t right.”


	12. The Second Suit

Thor stood to attention, looking around our chambers. “Something isn’t right.” He said.

“What? What is it?” I asked as Steve, Loki and the Warriors Three all stood to attention too.

“There’s something… Elise, go to the children’s room. Tony - go with her.” Thor ordered.

We both got up and retreated quickly to the children’s bedroom. We stood in the dark watching the door. “You’ve got a suit on you, right?” I asked.

“Of course I have a suit,” Tony said, holding up his wrists to show me two wristbands in red and gold.

I let out a breath. “Okay, good.”

There was a loud thud outside the door and I flinched and Tony took a step forward. “I have one in purple. It fits your specs.” Tony said. “You know… if you want it.”

I tilted my head and looked at him. “You do?”

“This one is more complicated.” He said reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulling out what looked like a pair of amethyst earrings. “I wanted them to be functionally beautiful.”

I took them off him and swirled them in my palm as I looked them over. “You made them for me?”

“I did,” Tony said and gestured to the kids. “For their momma bear.”

I looked down at the earrings and then back up at Tony. The sounds from outside were muffled and indistinct. “That is… you’re…” I shook my head to clear it. “Thank you, Tony. How do they work?”

“The posts read your biometrics. It will activate when you’re in danger. But they have voice recognition too.” He said.

“And what? A suit flies in?” I asked putting the earrings in.

Tony laughed. “No. It’s nanotech. The suit is in the earrings. And no, I didn’t sexualize the suit.” He leaned in. “But I wanted to.” He added at a whisper.

I shoved him. “Not the time.”

“Sorry.” He said, straightening up and squaring off again.

“What if I can’t control it?” I asked.

“I made it so a monkey could control it. So you might have a few problems, but you should be able to get the hang of it.” He teased.

I took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He whispered. “Would have preferred to not have to worry about it. But you know, we’re supers and shit.”

The door opened and we both took steps back and squared-off ready to fight. A blood-covered hand wrapped around the door. “You two can come out now,” Loki said, stepping out.

“Prove it’s you,” I said.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Not as hopeless as I thought you were. What do you want?”

I thought for a moment. “Thor once made you celebrate Christmas with us before the babies were born. Clint gave you a gift. What was it? And tell me one thing you ate that you didn’t sneer at.”

“Tickets to a play about myself,” Loki answered. “And the pecan pie.”

I looked at Tony and he gave a nod. “Are you okay, Loki? Did they hurt you?” I asked following him out into the living room.

“It’s not my blood,” Loki said, gesturing to the six bodies on the ground.

I backed up against the wall, staring at the horrific show in front of me. I put my palms on the stone, like if I felt it, I wouldn’t have a complete breakdown. “Are we safe here?”

“Yes,” Thor said. “More so than elsewhere. Heimdall can show me threats, and we can be prepared.”

I swallowed thickly. “Okay.”

“Don’t be such a baby,” Loki snarked. “That one is still alive.”

“Not helping, Loki,” Steve growled. “Sweetheart, come here.”

I shook my head and the warriors began to move through the room, Heimdall and Hogun picked up one and began carrying it out while Volstagg slung another over his shoulder.

“No, thank you,” I said, patting the wall.

“Are you gonna puke?” Tony asked.

“I’m trying not to.”

“Elise,” Thor said moving over to me.

“You’re all so calm,” I said.

“I’ve punched Hitler in the face.” Steve joked.

I laughed, but it sounded weird and slightly hysterical.

“We’ve had to get used to this kind of thing, honey,” Tony said.

“We’ve tried to keep you sheltered from it,” Steve added as Thor gently wrapped his arms around me.

I melted into him, hiding my face in his chest so I wouldn’t have to see the carnage. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to worry about me too.”

“You’re my responsibility,” Thor said.

“I just… I should be prepared for things like this. This is the world I agreed to be a part of.” I said.

“No,” Thor said. “You shouldn’t have to get used to anything of the sort.” He rubbed my back gently and kissed the top of my head. “Just breathe deeply. I’ll tell you when it’s safe to look.”

There was more movement around me and then the sound of Loki using his magic. “There it’s all clean,” Thor said. “How do you feel?”

I poked my head out and looked around. There was no sign at all that an attack even happened. “A little shaken. Embarrassed.”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Steve said.

We moved back to the couch and Thor and Tony cocooned me between them. “Tony made me a suit.”

“Tony did what?” Steve asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

“Made me a suit,” I repeated.

Steve glared at Tony. “I thought we talked about this.”

“Who’s we? You and Tony?” I asked.

“Um. We as in everyone … but you.” Steve answered sounding sheepish.

“Steve…”

“This was before the children,” Steve said defensively.

“Which one of you wants me to yell at them? Steve? Tony? It’s going to be one of you.” I snapped.

“El, it was before we were even really that serious.”

“Serious enough that Tony thought a suit might be useful though apparently.” I snapped.

“I still don’t know why I’m not allowed to make you a suit,” Tony said.

“We were trying to shelter her from that,” Steve said.

“It’s for safety!” Tony argued. “Like from what happened tonight. Or today when she was kidnapped.”

“Hey chuckleheads, eyes up,” I said. “I don’t want to be the next Iron Man. But neither you two or any of the others get to decide that for me. If there is an issue directly pertaining to me and what I do with my life, you talk to me about it and I get to decide. Not any of you.”

“Sorry, El.” They both said as one.

“Good,” I muttered and sunk into the couch. “And I’m calling my AI Synergy.”

“Okay, dear,” Tony said.

“I don’t know how I’m going to sleep tonight after all this. I feel like I’m on the verge of a complete breakdown.” I said.

“I can make tea?” Loki said. “If you trust me.”

“Trusting you is context-sensitive,” I answered. “But yes, that would be nice. Thank you.”

Tony tucked me into his side as Loki got up and left the room. “How can I help?”

I shook my head. “I don’t know. Even those times when I was directly involved in the Avengers stuff, I never saw that many bodies. We were just eating dinner in here.”

“Do you want to talk about it or to be distracted?” Tony asked.

“Distracted.”

“Okay. What can I tell you?” Tony mused. “Would sex help?”

I chuckled and nuzzled at him. “Only you.” I teased. “I don’t think I’d be a very good partner.”

“We can make it all about you, my queen,” Thor said.

I looked up at him. “Did you just call me your queen?”

“Yes.” He said. “Is that a problem?”

“No,” I said. “You’ve just never called me that before.”

“You’re the mother of my child. The queen of Asgard.” Thor said.

“I know. I just…. I didn’t think… anything.”

“You thought you were my dog.”

I frowned and nodded. “Yeah.”

“So I want to show you, you are so much more to me.” He said, putting his hand on my hip and leaning in. I bridged the difference, kissing him lovingly.

“Let us take you into the bedroom. The Warriors will guard the rooms. We are safe and we can make you feel relaxed. It can go as far as you want it to.” Thor said. “And if you aren’t feeling it, there will be the tea Loki makes.”

I nodded and he lifted me up carrying me into the room as Steve and Tony followed after me. Thor put me on my feet and began to unbuckle the armored breastplate, while Steve began to undress and Tony looked for hangers.

“They’ll be safe?” I asked, looking up at Thor.

He moved the armor to the floor and tugged at the binds that held the dress in place so that it just dropped and pooled around me. “We’re safe, Elise.”

I lay back on the bed and Thor drizzled some of that warm scented oil on me while Steve moved to the end of the bed and began to massage my feet and calves.

“When Loki returns I’ll have him set up some enchantments,” Thor said and began to massage the oil in, starting at my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and started to relax.

“We’re alright, El,” Steve said as he worked the tension out of my legs.

“See, the thing is, you would have said exactly the same thing before that attack,” I said.

There was a knock on the door and Tony answered it. I heard him speaking with Loki but I couldn’t hear what they said. The door closed and Tony put a goblet down on a table by the bed.

“Tony,” I grumbled.

“It’s Gucci, El. I need to hang it.” He said.

“Hang it on the back of the chair.”

“So impatient.” He teased heading into the closet. He returned in just his boxers and climbed into bed on the other side of me.

The three of them massaged me. Their hands moving more and more intimately. Steve’s moving up to my thighs, Thor’s to my breasts and Tony’s moved over my hips. As I relaxed more, Thor leaned over and kissed Tony. It seemed to take Tony by surprise and he made a funny little squeak sound before returning it deeply. I watched them closely as their tongues danced with each other and their mouths moved together. I let out a soft moan and Thor pulled back and leaned right over and kissed Steve. Steve met him halfway and they kissed over me. I moaned louder.

Tony teased his fingers over my cunt. “Our little voyeur might be getting more into this than she expected.”

Steve pulled back and looked down at me. “Is that so, El? Getting a little turned on watching us kiss?”

“I like seeing you together.” I hummed. “You love each other.”

A soft smile spread over Steve’s face. “Oh, it’s because you’re a romantic is it?”

I giggled. “You’re also really hot.”

“That’s what I thought.” He teased and leaned toward Tony. Tony smirked and captured his lips. 

They kissed graphically and Steve’s hands went to Tony’s hair and tugged on it. Tony groaned and submitted completely to him, letting Steve guide him. Steve ran his hand down Tony’s arm and guided his fingers to my clit. He used his finger to push Tony’s in tight circles over the little bundle of nerves and I gasped and arched up on the bed.

“They look good, don’t they, lover?” Thor hummed as he massaged my breasts and pulled on my nipples. A little spark jumped off his fingertips and I groaned as my nipples hardened to the point it was almost painful.

“Mmm… they do.” I agreed. “It’s nice to see them getting along.”

Thor chuckled. “I can definitely agree with that.”

Steve moved his finger from my clit, leaving Tony to circle his finger over it and he pushed two fingers into me. I moaned and Tony reached over to Steve with his free hand and began to palm his cock. Steve let out a low growl and his fingers tightened in Tony’s hair.

I hummed and rolled my hips against their hands. I felt soft and slightly fuzzy as I lay surrounded by them. Tony and Steve kept moving their hands on my cunt almost as a side thought to the power play they were in the middle of.

“Come here, Elise,” Thor said guiding me up into his lap.

As soon as I began to move away from Tony and Steve they took their hands away from me and began to focus on each other. Steve pulled Tony’s head back, kissing him hard like he was claiming him. As he did, he worked Tony’s boxers down to his knees and wrapped his cock in his hand and began to pump.

Tony mewled into Steve’s kiss, submitting to him, but also struggling against him. He palmed Steve’s cock, and his hand opened and closed on his bicep.

Thor pulled me flush so my back was pressed against his muscular chest. He rolled his hips under me so his cock slid up and down my folds. The head would appear and then disappear between my lips as he ground against me. My fluids coated his shaft as he kissed my neck and massaged my tits.

“They put on quite the show,” Thor whispered. “Shall we watch them as we have our own fun?”

“Yes,” I moaned, needily.

Steve grappled with Tony, turning him around, so they were both kneeling, and Tony was pulled up against him. He held Tony in place by his throat as he rutted against his ass and bit at the shell of his ear. Tony groaned loudly, his cock, jumping and leaking precome onto the bed. “Gonna take my cock like a good boy, Tony?” Steve growled.

Tony made a choked groan. “No…”

“No?” Steve asked wrapping his hand around Tony’s cock again. “You don’t want me to fuck your ass, Tony?”

“No,” Tony gasped, pushing his ass back against Steve’s cock. “I do.”

Steve chuckled. “Oh, you’re not going to be good. I see. I don’t know what I expected.”

Tony smirked, turned his head, and reached back pulling Steve into a searing kiss. Steve held out his hand to Thor and Thor reached over and pressed the bottle of oil they’d been rubbing into my skin into his palm.

When Thor settled back into place he grabbed my hips and lifted me a little before pulling me back down on his cock.

I moaned loudly and let my head fall back on Thor’s shoulder as his cock stretched and filled me. When I had adjusted to him I lifted my head to see Steve pushing Tony’s face down against the mattress while he teased open his asshole with his fingers.

I whimpered and Tony’s eyes met mine. He licked his lips and pushed back against Steve’s fingers. Steve spanked his ass as pulled his hand away, adding more oil to his dick and then lining it up against Tony’s ass.

“Ready for it, Tony?”

Tony grunted and nodded, pushing back a bit. Steve grabbed his hips and slowly eased his cock in.

Both Tony and I moaned in unison as his ass was stretched and filled by Steve inch by inch. I started bouncing on Thor’s cock as I watched Tony and Steve. Thor wrapped his arms around me and with one hand he massaged my breast and the other he rubbed my clit.

Steve seemed to want to mimic our position. He pulled Tony flush up against him as he fucked his ass hard and deep. One arm he kept pressed on Tony’s chest, his fingers wrapped around his throat and the other hand jerked Tony off.

Tony and I kept our eyes on each other. His were blown out with lust, and I’m sure mine must be too.

“Tell him how good he looks being taken by Steve,” Thor whispered. 

“Fuck. Tony. You look so hot.” I mewled.

“You do too, El.” He grunted.

“What do you think, Steve?” Thor said. “Can we get them off at the same time?”

Steve smiled and gave a short nod. “I think I can handle that.”

The blonds began to work on their respective brunette hard. Fucking into us. Thor rubbing my clit while Steve jerked Tony off. My legs began to tremble and Tony’s cock throbbed while we both panted and moaned.

With a sudden jerk, we both came at the same time. I cried out and my body seized up and clenched around Thor’s cock, while Tony grunted and arched back, hot ropes of come splattering his stomach and the bed.

Steve slipped out of Tony while Thor eased up in me. “What do you think? Shall we wear out Elise?” Thor asked.

Steve nodded. “That’s why we were doing this wasn’t it?”

Thor chuckled and lifted me off him putting me back on the bed.

“Clean Tony up, Elly,” Steve said in his very best Cap voice.

I crawled over to Tony and licked the salty semen of his stomach and his oversensitive cock, making it twitch and him whimper. As I did Steve cleaned himself up and Thor climbed off the bed.

When Tony was clean I looked up at Steve. “Good, girl,” he praised. “Now lie back. Head over the edge.”

I complied quickly laying back on the bed and letting my head drop over the edge. Thor traced the head of his cock over my mouth, coaxing my lips apart. I opened wide and poked out my tongue, flicking it over his foreskin. As he eased it in, my lips stretching around his girth, Steve moved between my legs on his knees, pulled my hips up and sunk into my cunt.

Steve didn’t wait for me to adjust, he just started thrusting hard and deep into me, pushing me into Thor more and more. Thor went slower. First testing my limits, wanting to fuck my throat deep without hurting me or causing me distress. Then when he could see how far I could take it without gagging he ran his fingers over my throat, feeling the bulge formed by his thick cock.

I hummed around it and Tony moved over to us. “Fuck, look at you.” He hummed putting his palm on my throat to feel Thor thrusting into me.

He ran his hands down and teased them over my breasts and then pinched and pulled at my nipples.

I groaned and arched up. That fuzzy feeling I had intensified as my breathing was restricted by Thor’s cock. I groaned and bucked between them. Tony began to rub my clit hard and I lost all sense of control.

I came bucking between them and gagging on Thor’s cock, but none of them eased up at all. Steve grabbed my hips and held me in place and angled so that each hard thrust hit my g-spot.

I came again, gushing on Steve’s cock. He grunted and snapped his hips, coming inside me as my cunt spasmed and squirted around him. Thor pulled back a little as he released in my mouth. I choked but managed to swallow most of it, though some spilled down my chin.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Tony hummed and pulled me up into a deep kiss, running his tongue over my lips, and swirling it in my mouth.

We settled and I took a drink of the tea Loki made me. It wasn’t long before I was deep asleep cocooned by the three of them


	13. Keeping Safe

The next morning I woke still nestled in between Tony and Steve but Thor was nowhere to be seen. I managed to wriggle out from in between them, and as soon as I was clear they moved toward each other, obviously not ready to wake yet. I used the bathroom and then went into the living room to find Thor working at a desk. Volstagg was guarding the door to the children’s room.

“Good morning,” Thor said looking up. “Glad to see you’ve joined the land of the living.”

“Are the kids okay? One of them normally wakes the other and they come and get us.” I asked.

“Still asleep,” Thor said. “I checked on them.”

“Do you need help with anything?” I asked.

“I would appreciate your insight on this scheduling. There are so few I trust here, making sure the warriors get the rest they need and having everyone guarded is difficult.” Thor said.

I came over and sat down in his lap and he put one hand on my thigh, tightening it for a moment before just letting his hand relax. “I’d prefer that you stay with me. I think that will be the best way to keep you safe. I’d like at least two people with the children at any time.” He said. “I know that Steve can handle himself, so I am not too concerned about him.”

“And Tony?” I asked.

“I don’t want to say he can’t handle himself. I know he has the suit…” Thor said.

“But you’re aware of his fragile mortality?” I said.

He nodded and put his chin on my shoulder.

“Well, he’s going to want to go to the lab and work on the bots now. That’s for sure. Would you trust Tony and Steve alone together?”

“Perhaps. I think together they should be strong enough to at least hold out a fight long enough for Loki and I to get there.” Thor said.

“Well, what if Steve and Tony stick together. And I’m with you. Then the warriors and Loki can rotate keeping the kids safe.” I suggest. “Then when the bots are done there’s extra security on everyone. Plus the others will be here soon enough.”

“I can make that work,” Thor said with a nod. He filled out the timetable and began to write a letter. I couldn’t understand anything he wrote though as he was writing in what looked like runes.

“I should go and dress for the day if I’m tailing you around,” I said. “You could always have either you or Loki with the kids at all times too. So if you put down when you’re needed to do things elsewhere, Loki can be with the kids. He won’t mind even with the warpath he’s on. He loves spending time when Pietro.”

“He does love that little boy,” Thor said.

“He does.” I agreed. “I wonder what that is exactly about? I’d put it down to the fact he loves books so much. But remember when he came to meet them? They were still all floppy and only just learning to roll over. Even then he wanted to hold Pietro first despite the fact we said he was the one that was more likely to cry.”

Thor shook his head. “Maybe he always suspected Pietro wasn’t mine biologically and therefore not the heir to the throne.”

I nodded slowly, mulling the hypothesis over. “Could be. Perhaps he wanted to make sure he always felt worthy the way he didn’t feel that.”

“It’s hard to say,” Thor said. “If I understood the inner workings of my brother better, we wouldn’t have the trouble we do.”

I went to stand and he took my hand and looked up at me. “How are you feeling this morning? I feel like I ought to check in on you.”

I smiled down at him. “Better. Sleep helped. It was dreamless too. So that’s good. I’m obviously still anxious, but so are you. That’s not going to go away until this is all put to rest.”

He kissed the back of my hand. “We will get to the bottom of this.”

I kissed him gently and went and bathed. I changed into a less formal looking Asgardian dress than I had last night. Though saying that, it was still far more elaborate and formal than I normally dressed. The dress was gold with black thread work through it and wrapped around me. Over the top, I wore a blue and black cloak.

When I came back out to the living room Steve and Tony were both up as were the kids. Pietro was sitting in Thor’s lap drawing on some paper as Thor continued to work, while Riley tore around the room.

“Mommy!” Riley squealed and slammed into my legs.

“My goodness, you are so hyped lately,” I said, crouching down and cuddling her.

“That might be her connection with Asgard and her newly obtained powers,” Thor said.

I nodded and moved to the couch. “Sounds reasonable.”

The door open and Loki stalked in. “Surprise brother. Apparently, we have more siblings.”

Thor looked up startled and Pietro reached for Loki. “We what?”

Loki took Pietro from Thor and the little boy snuggled into his uncle’s chest. “I do not know who this woman is. But she seems to be an envoy from the kingdom of Heven. Before either of us were born our parents had two other children. First was a son named Aldriff. Back then Asgard was waging war everywhere. Aldriff was killed by a spy from Heven as an infant. Next was a daughter. I have been unable to find anything else except word that she existed. It’s like every record pertaining to her has been erased.” Loki explained. “This new faction is claiming that Aldriff was never killed but taken and raised in Heven to one day take the throne here. Much like our parents did with me, intending I return and take the throne on Jotunheim.”

“If our brother is a worthy ruler, I’d gladly give him the throne. Why all the subterfuge and violence? We have no quarrel with Heven.” Thor said.

“Wait… just back up a second.” Tony interrupted. “There’s a Heaven?”

“Of course, Tony,” Thor said while Loki rolled his eyes. “These myths you have on Earth usually have an origin elsewhere.”

“Well, regardless, it looks like Heven may have been holding on to some past anger and plan to put their own puppet on the throne,” Loki said, turning the conversation back on track. “There may be descent in your council. I will continue to look into it. If we can smother that it should crush any further attacks. Heven is not strong enough on its own to take us. It needs the support of the people.”

“And you’re sure our guest is of Heven? Aren’t they usually possessing wings?” Thor asked.

“I don’t know what to tell you, brother. This is all I know so far.” Loki said with a shrug.

There was a knock on the door and Fandral lead in the same chef from last night along with some others who were all wheeling trays of food.

“Yay!” Riley squealed, running over to the carts. “You maded yummy food.”

“I did, little princess.” The chef said.

“Fank you.” She said, looking up at him and bouncing on her feet.

The chef picked up a plate and turned crouching down and offering it to her. “Made special for the princess.”

She clapped her hands and a breeze picked up. “Fank you.” She took the plate and then very slowly and carefully carried it to the table.

“You are most welcome.” He said. “I’ve made something else for the little boy if he’d like it.”

Loki brought Pietro over and took the plate. He tasted something and looked down at Pietro. “You can eat it.” He said.

“Fank you,” Pietro said, looking over the food and then carefully sampling some, exactly as Loki had just done. Meanwhile, Riley had made a complete mess with her food already.

“I’ve taken some liberties with the cuisine to try and make it more to your tastes.” The chef said. “I hope you enjoy.”

“Thank you so much,” I said.

“Is yummy!” Riley added, enthusiastically.

“This is the highest of praise.” The chef said. “Thank you, princess.” He bowed and left the room followed by his staff.

“Winning hearts there, Rie?” Tony asked and she grinned up at him, her face completely covered in food. He came over and began looking over the carts as I helped myself to a selection of things. “So, what’s on the menu this morning? You know, aside from -” He made an obscene gesture and I hit him.

“Tony! The kids.” I yelped.

“Uh-huh,” Tony teased. “You know you want it.”

I rolled my eyes and took a seat at the table. “Riley, please use your fork.” I sighed.

She scrunched her nose and picked up her fork. She stabbed her food with the fork and then took it off the fork with her hand before putting it in her mouth.

Steve chuckled. “That’s not how you do that, Riley.” He said.

“I use dem.” She said defensively.

“You put the food on the fork and then the fork in your mouth.” He instructed.

She attempted to do as he said but the food fell off her fork and spilled down her dress. Steve chuckled and sat down, putting her on his lap and helping her eat.

After we’d eaten the kids got cleaned up and we prepared to split into our respective groups.

“Alright. The children are mine now.” Loki said.

“Who’s staying with you?” I asked.

“That would be me, my lady,” Fandral said, making a large sweeping bow. Loki looked at him with an expression of complete boredom on his face. “The lord Loki appears very excited to have me. That’s okay. We shall have fun. Shan’t we, your majesty?” He said kneeling in front of Riley.

She did a wobbly curtsy and patted his cheeks. “I’m majesty.”

“Where do we want to go, children?” Loki asked.

“Wibwawy,” Pietro answered quickly.

“No…” Riley whined. “Is borwing.”

“Let us compromise. First, we shall spend time in the library and then we shall do something Riley would like to do.” Loki said.

Riley scrunched her nose. “It’s okay, your majesty. I’ll be there. We can make it fun together. Annoy your uncle Loki.” Fandral said. He offered her his hand and she took it.

“Alright, kiddos. You stay with Loki and Fandral. No wandering off and no talking to strangers.” I said as Loki and Fandral headed to the door with them.

“Subtle, Elise.” Loki teased as the twins called out ‘bye-bye’.

After they were gone Hogun led Tony and Steve down to the lab and Thor took me along to a meeting with his advisors and I got to see exactly what being the King of Asgard actually meant.


	14. Ponies and Powers

I sat through the meeting trying to pay close attention even though I didn’t really understand most of it, and most of all trying not to look bored or uninterested. I did notice they all seemed to arrive late, though Thor didn’t say anything. Also, they would speak to him as if he were a child that didn’t understand what was going on. **  
**

Afterward, we returned to our chambers to find Loki looking frustrated as Riley climbed him and Steve and Tony bickering about something. Only Pietro seemed calm as he sat on the floor with a large book he definitely couldn’t read.

“Good,” Loki said, lifting Riley off of him. “I’m leaving. Your children are insane.” He pointed at Steve and Tony. “And those two are worse.”

“Oh my goodness,” I said. “You just called the babies insane.”

He got up and ruffled Pietro’s hair. “Well, perhaps not my precious. But those three. And that one.” He added pointing at Fandral who was standing at the door next to Hogun.

“Oh, Loki. Always playing so coy.” Fandral teased.

“Eat rocks.” Loki snarked, earning laughter and a wink from Fandral.

Loki went to sweep out of the room as I moved to the couch, but Thor caught him by the arm. “My council was late this morning and then showed up all at once. Perhaps I am being paranoid, but it felt suspicious. I want you to dig into it.”

Loki summoned a small dagger from the air and picked his nails with it. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Loki,” I called. He turned to look at me and I mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to him. He gave a very subtle nod and stalked out of the room.

Riley moved into my lap and Steve and Tony started up bickering about Steve’s ability to make bots again. There seemed to be a general air of tension in the room. Steve seemed to be slightly distracted as Tony ranted at him about not following instructions and his need to get the bots done as quickly as possible.

“Tony, do you think you can give it a rest?” I asked.

“But, Elise…”

“No buts. Enough.” I said. “Are you okay, Steve?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I feel helpless and it’s been a long time since I’ve felt like that.” He said. “I want to punch something. Or throw knives.”

Riley toddled over and looked up at Steve. “You gonna frow knifes?”

Steve chuckled and shook his head, picking her up. “It doesn’t look like it today.”

“I frow dem?” She asked.

“Not until you’re 25.” He said.

“But daddy,” She whined.

“But Riley.” He whined back. She scrunched up her nose and started to giggle. “Okay, little monster?”

“Otay.” She said.

“Captain, it would be an honor to spar with you if you wish to work out some of that frustration,” Hogun said with a small bow.

Steve sighed. “I think I would really like that. After lunch?”

Hogun nodded and as if they were summoned by the mention of lunch the chef arrived with his trolleys of food. Once again Riley used all her charms on him. They definitely had become a little fan club for each other. It was quite sweet really.

Riley and Pietro ended up both sitting in Tony’s lap at the table as they fed each other and occasionally Tony too.

“It’s cute how much Riley likes the chef, isn’t it?” I said as I sat watching them.

“He and his family have served my family for generations,” Thor said.

“He caws me pwincess,” Riley said.

“Because you are one, honey,” Tony said.

“No…” Riley said, shaking her head. “I’m a wawwia.”

“You can be both,” Tony said and she shook her head again. “Yes, you can, sweetheart.”

“Pwincesses wear pink.” She said, firmly. “I is a venger.”

“When Loki is your aunt, she is a princess,” Thor said. “She doesn’t wear pink, does she?”

“No. Don’t wear pink. Is bwack pants.” Riley said. She furrowed her brow and turned to Pietro and they both started babbling animatedly to each other.

We all watched on amused before Riley turned back to us. “Otay, I be a pwincess.”

Steve started laughing. “Well, then. That’s good.”

“Twins, huh?” I giggled.

“Couple of little weirdos,” Tony said and kissed their heads.

****

After lunch, I went with Thor, Fandral and the children to an arena outside so Thor could start teaching Riley how to control her powers. Fandral had gotten a pony and was currently letting Pietro pat it and introduce himself. While Thor spoke to Riley about his powers, she kept looking over at the pony wistfully.

“You need to get in touch with your emotions, little bug. So that your powers stay in your control.” Thor said. “See if you can make a breeze for me.”

“Daddy, I dunno how,” Riley said.

“It has to be natural,” Thor said. “Guide the power as it flows through you.”

Riley scrunched up her face and made a little growl sound, though nothing happened. Thor let out a breath and sat down on the ground, crossing his legs and putting Mjolnir on the ground beside him. He patted his lap and Riley climbed into it, still looking over at the pony, which Pietro was now sitting on while Fandral showed him how to hold the reins.

“You can go to the pony when we’re done here, bug,” Thor said holding his hand out. He flicked his fingers and lightning danced over them.

Riley’s attention immediately snapped back to Thor. “Can I touch it, daddy?” She asked, holding her chubby little hand out.

“Yes, darling,” He said. “It feels warm, like the sun on your face.”

She ran her hand over his fingers and giggled. “Tickles.”

“When I do this, I feel very calm and at peace.” He said. “Try and think about when you feel like that. When you are warm and safe and Daj is singing you a song while daddy Bruce is cuddling you and rocking you. Maybe you can smell Daddy Bucky cooking your favorite food.”

Riley closed her eyes as she kept her hand on Thor’s and as he spoke a soft breeze picked up and ruffled her hair.

“There you go. Well done, little bug.” Thor praised.

She smiled and opened her eyes. “I did it!” She said excitedly and turned to me. “You see, mommy? I did it!”

“I saw. You’re so clever, bug!” I praised.

“Shall we try another?” Thor asked.

Riley looked over at Pietro riding the pony and nodded her head.

“When I make a loud thunderstorm, and the rain is heavy and hurts when it hits your skin, I think of all the bad things and people I’ve lost. I am sad and very, very angry.” He explained. “Do you remember when those people scared your mommy yesterday? How angry you got and how you were a little scared too?”

“Wasn’t scared.” She said.

He laughed, his deep booming laugh and kissed the top of her head. “Of course you weren’t,” he said. “Try and picture it anyway.”

She scrunched up her face and balled her hands into fists.

It took a little more coaxing from Thor but after a little while, a large gust of wind tore through the arena. It shoved us and spooked the pony.

“Do you think you could keep that at a minimum?” Fandral called as he grabbed Pietro and soothed the pony.

“Sorry, friend!” Thor called back as he hugged Riley and patted her back. “Well done, daughter.” He said. “You are learning very quickly. I had great difficulty learning this as a child. My father had to have Mjolnir forged to help me.”

“I get a Mew Mew?” She asked.

“If you need something to channel your abilities, I will have something forged. It won’t be like Mjolnir though. It will be your own device.” He said. “We do need you to be able to control it so that you don’t blow things down when you’re mad at Pietro.” He looked over at me and smiled. “Now I just have to work out how to do that.”

I chuckled and leaned over and kissed him.

“Gwoss. Don’ do that.” Riley said pushing us apart.

Thor laughed deeply and ruffled her hair. “Alright, your majesty. Let us see if we can access some more emotions that your powers are attached to.”

Thor had her go through a few emotions, pride brought up a mini whirlwind around us, envy’s wind came in bursts like it was trying to push you over. After he’d identified a few different ones he had her try and call them up by describing which one he wanted. It didn’t always work but when it did she got very excited.

“I’m doin’ it, daddy. I’m doin’ it!” She said, clapping her hands.

“Yes, you are, little bug,” Thor said, proudly.

She pointed at Pietro riding the pony and Thor laughed heartily. “Alright, I think you’ve earned it.”

They both took turns riding the pony until they were completely worn out. By the time Thor and I had carried them back to our chambers and put them into bed, they were already asleep.


	15. Fenestare

When Thor and I came back into the living room after putting the twins down for a nap, Loki was waiting for us. Thor looked him over and furrowed his brow. “I did not expect you to be back so soon.”

“I have been busy,” Loki replied sounding bored.

Thor went and sat beside him and I sat beside Thor. “What did you discover?” Thor asked.

“Your council appears to be trying to stage a coup,” Loki explained. “Might I suggest calling for a Fenestare?”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“It is a battle to the death,” Thor said.

It felt like my stomach flipped over and something cold gripped my heart. “Oh,” I said.

“It proves his worth as both ruler and warrior,” Loki explained. “It would quash the naysayers.”

“Right,” I said. I didn’t want to tell him no, I forbid it. I just… the idea of it was horrible. I didn’t want him to have to risk his life. What if he didn’t win? What if he did and that’s the legacy we were walking into? If someone questions you, you murder them?

“Are there other options, brother?” Thor asked.

“Not especially,” he said. “None that would work.”

I started twisting my hands together and Thor slipped his between mine and held them. “Who would I be challenging?”

“Elder Vasnor,” Loki said. “He is the one that is leading this campaign about the lost son and heir. He is the most against you having halfling children too. If you take him out the others will follow.”

I frowned and looked down at Thor’s hand. “What are the chances you will win?”

“Against Vasnor and with the rules of a Fenestare?” Thor mused. “I’d say about 70 percent.”

I let out a breath and raised my eyes to his. “I don’t… I don’t want to get in the way of your customs. But is this what you want to model to your children?”

“I don’t want them there,” Thor said, sadly. “But Elise, I’m not seeing any other option.”

I frowned and nodded and he pulled me close to him. I buried my face in his chest as he rubbed my back. “They never wanted me to rule, they want me to do this. They expect me to lose.”

“This was inevitable, Elise. I had to perform a Fenestare within a week of my rule.” Loki said.

“You do not have to attend,” Thor said, gently.

I nodded again. “I’ll do whatever you need me to do.”

Thor looked up at Loki but continued to stroke my back soothingly. “We should arrange for this as soon as possible.”

“What happens if you lose?” I asked, looking up at Thor.

“At the risk of sounding like a loving brother,” Loki answered. “He will not.”

I chuckled at Loki’s need to seem aloof. “Okay… But… what if?”

“Then my niece and nephew are without their father and counsel will gain rule of Asgard. Whoever they seem to think is Aldrif will gain rule.” Loki explained. “It would not be safe for any of you here, I would smuggle you out. I’m sure Heimdal will help.”

I nodded. I really felt like I was going to throw up all over both of them. I took a deep breath and focused on the beat of Thor’s heart. It was slower than most people’s. A slow and steady thud-thud.

“I’d make sure they were provided for,” Thor added.

I swallowed and nodded again. Now the urge to cry was building in me too.

“My queen,” Thor said, gently.

“Sorry. You… Just worry about what you need to worry about. I’ll be okay.” I said.

“No, Elise,” Thor said. “I need to worry about you too. I love you and you are the mother of my children. I can feel your tension.”

I pulled back from him. “Because I don’t like anything about this, Thor. But your ways aren’t mine. I don’t get to tell you how to do this.”

He sighed. “I do not like them either. But I cannot change them.” He said. “If they are so against me for these petty reasons, I will have to shed blood. But I would like you to support me. Not the deed. But I need you to be okay with who I am.”

I cradled his jaw and looked into his eyes. “I’m just scared. Of losing you. Of what this means in general. But I will always be yours.”

“I will not lose.” He said.

I melted against his chest and he pulled me tight against him. “Thank you, brother. You are dismissed.”

“Uh-huh,” Loki said getting up. “Do not wake the babes with your deeds.” He said and swept out of the room.

Thor ran his hands down my back and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. “What do you need?” He asked.

“I want to take care of you, Thor,” I said. “You are so stressed.”

“I will be okay,” Thor said.

I kissed his neck. “I know that. Let me in, please.”

He seemed to sag a little and I sat back and looked at him running my fingers along his scalp. “I love you, Thor. Let me take care of you for a change.”

He nodded and I kissed him. His arms enclosed around me and he pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands down his neck, kneading out his tension on the exposed parts of his flesh. His hands opened and closed on my back before fisting the fabric of my dress. I slowly kissed along his jaw and down his neck and he let his head fall back with a soft sigh.

His cock began to harden in his pants and pressed against me. When I said I wanted to take care of him, I really had meant anything he needed. A massage. A hot bath. Just to be held so he could feel fragile and loved. If it was sex, then that was okay too.

I slipped off his lap between his legs and worked his leather pants open. Once free of it’s restricting bindings, his cock jumped up hard against his stomach. I swirled my tongue up his shaft and licked over the head as I looked up at him. He seemed to relax more just from this starting touches. His head was rolled back and his lips were parted as let out a soft sigh.

I pulled his foreskin back and sucked on the head and he groaned. His hands went to my hair and bunched it in his fists. I lowered my head down, opening my throat as much as I could to take him. He moaned and started guiding me. Pushing my head up and down on his cock as he gently rolled his hips.

I curled my tongue and flicked it over the slit of his cock, moaning as he pulled my hair to guide me. His breath became shallow and his chest rose and fell quickly the more I sucked and the deeper I took him.

I adjusted my position a little and dropped my head right down, deep throating him, so my breath was cut off and I gagged. He grunted and his hips jerked at little pushing him in even deeper. I pulled off coughing and began to jerk him off as I sucked on his balls and licked his perineum.

He grunted a precome leaked down his length. I licked it up and swirled my tongue over his head. “El,” Thor rumbled. “Come here.”

I hitched up my skirts and climbed into his lap, rocking my clothed pussy on his cock. He placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me into a deep kiss. I hummed into his lips and rolled my hips. My panties began to soak through and his cock smeared precum over them. He slipped his free hand under my dress and pushed them to the side, before guiding himself into me.

“Oh god,” I groaned as my cunt stretched to accommodate him. He hummed and kissed down my neck, sucking and swirling his tongue over my skin.

I started to roll my hips and clench my walls around his cock. He yanked the fabric on my bust down and started to suckle on my breasts, moaning into them. Pleasure swirled through me, pressing down on me and making my skin prickle. When he started to fuck up into me I completely fell apart.

I came, my cunt clenching and my head falling back. He grunted and with a hard snap of his hips, he came inside me.

I relaxed down on him, resting my head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat as I felt his cock pulsing inside me as he released. Thor hummed and pressed his lips to the top of my head. “Thank you, my love.” He whispered.

“Can I do anything else for you?” I asked.

He shook his head. “Let’s just relax and wait for the others to return. It will be nice not having anything pressing to worry about.”

I slipped off him and we straightened ourselves out before cuddling into each other. It wasn’t long before the others showed up. Both Steve and Hogun looked a little battered, but Steve was still holding himself like a bundle of stress attached to a skeleton.

“Hey, boys. You not feeling any better, Steve?” I asked.

“You smell like sex,” Tony said, flopping down almost on top of me.

“There’s a solid reason for that.” I teased.

“Rude,” Tony said tugging at the fabric of my dress.

“You want some? I could go again.”

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. “You and your sex drive. Like you’d put on a show for Hogun.”

“Hey, I might. You don’t know me.” I joked.

“Oh, sorry. Hogun, would you like to watch?” Tony said playing along.

“I am not opposed to such a thing, but I feel like the queen might have been attempting a joke,” Hogun said.

“Feels like you deserve a treat after Steve smashed your face though,” Tony said.

Hogun rubbed his jaw and moved it side to side. “I feel like watching sex happen without participating might be considered more of a winners gloat than a reward.”

“Hmm,” Tony mused. “Right. Sorry. You wanna just go into the closet with me?”

Hogun tilted his head to the side and his eyes ran up and down Tony. It was like he was trying to work out if Tony was serious or not, and if he was if that was something Hogun wanted too. I wasn’t quite sure if Tony was either, to be honest. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. On one hand, Tony was known for casual sex. Only, he’d never actually had any since I met him. In fact, he didn’t technically have sex with all the people in our little family.

“Do you think you can handle it?” Hogun asked.

“Honey, I’m the experienced one of the group,” Tony said playfully.

“You’ve been with Thor?”

“Yes,” Tony said.

“Then yes, I would take you up on that offer,” Hogun said, with a curt nod.

Tony turned and smirked at me. “See, Elise. I’m pretty.” He then stopped and looked back at Hogun and then at me again like he’d been caught in headlights. “Wait. How did we get here?”

“Because you want to give Hogun a consolation prize of that sweet ass?” I asked.

He smiled and shrugged. “Well, you know? Once a Playboy, always a Playboy.” The smile slipped and he tapped his hand on my thigh. “Is this okay?”

“This is an open relationship, honey. But when was the last time you had casual sex? Before Pepper?” I asked, taking his hand.

“Yeah. It’s been a long time.” He agreed.

“Do you want to?” I asked.

“Yeah. I think so.”

I gave his hand a squeeze. “If you want to take a step back into the casual sex pool, then I could think of worse people to do it with than one of Thor’s best friends. You know it’s not going to get you in any trouble. Besides, in the closet with all of us out here, that would hit some pretty big kinks for you.” I said. “But just, be aware that this is your first time back. I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

“I can guarantee you’ll come out satisfied,” Hogun added.

“I just don’t want to hurt you.” He said.

“Asking my permission?” I teased.

“Yes,” he answered seriously. “Elise?”

I leaned in and kissed him gently. “You have it. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said, and the smirk returned to his face as he looked back up to Hogun. “Guess we’re doing this.”

Hogun approached up and pulled Tony to his feet. He grabbed Tony by the back of the neck and kissed him hard as he pushed him back into the closet. There was a loud bang as the door slammed shut and then a thud and a faint oof sound. I broke down into giggles.

“Well, then,” Steve said coming to sit next to me.

“Did you and Hogun sparring with each other get them both a little worked up?” I asked.

“They were exchanging eyes all afternoon,” Steve said. “Even if one of the eyes was swollen with blood dripping on the ground.”

“That’s new, isn’t it?” I asked. “He’s really just back in the game. Remember when I met him and he was totally celibate?”

“Yeah,” Steve said and looked over to the closet.

“Your kids were learning to ride a horse for a little while today,” I said.

His head snapped back to me. “They were what? Without me?” Steve asked.

“You were beating up Hogun,” I said.

“But they’re my kids.” He said. “I don’t want to miss out on firsts like that.”

“I didn’t know the pony thing would be such a big issue,” I said. “But you can’t blame us for the fact that you decided to go and fight someone and you missed out on the kids doing something new. Might need to figure out where your priorities are.”

Steve frowned. “You’re right. Sorry.” He said. “I’m still feeling really stressed out. Maybe Tony has a better way of dealing with that.”

I chuckled and ran my hand up his thigh. “We can probably help you with that.”

“Why don’t the three of us get into the tub. The children will be out for a while.” Thor said.

“That sounds good,” I said.

“Volstagg!” Thor called.

Volstagg stepped in from outside. “You called?”

“We are just going to bathe. Guard the children’s door.” Thor said.

Volstagg nodded and moved to their door and Thor, Steve, and I made our way to the bathroom. There were bathroom attendants waiting and they helped us undress and began to clean us. Steve looked slightly uncomfortable as one woman tried to apply oil to his skin.

“Leave us, please,” Thor said to the attendants.

They nodded and put the oils and sponges down at the edge of the large tub, and Thor waded over to Steve and began to massage the oil into him. I joined him and we both took our time massaging it into his skin. He gradually began to relax and as the tension in his muscles let go, his blood flowed to his cock, and it began to harden.

Thor wrapped his hand around it and began to jerk him off slowly, adding a more guttural needy moan to the ones he’d been making already.

Thor put his hands on my waist and lifted me up putting me on the side of the tub. I squeaked and looked at him. “What are you doing?”

“I thought maybe Steve might like to taste you,” Thor said. “Would you like that, beloved?”

Steve hummed and nodded moving between my legs he ghosted his lips up the inside of my thigh and nuzzled at my cunt as I carded my fingers through his hair.

Thor moved behind him and using the oil he began to finger his ass, teasing his ring muscle loose to take him. Steve ran his tongue up my cunt and pushed it inside me, swirling it around.

“Can you taste me on her,” Thor growled against Steve’s ear.

Steve hummed and nodded his head as he began to focus his tongue on my clit. He drew little random patterns on it. Sometimes firm, and sometimes soft. It sent tendrils of pleasure slowly creeping through me. My skin prickled softly and I closed my eyes and just let myself feel it. Thor slowly and methodically worked his fingers in Steve’s ass until soon he was moaning with me, adding a little buzz to what he was doing.

Steve grunted and gripped my thighs and I opened my eyes to see Thor thrusting into Steve. I ran my fingers through Steve’s hair and leaned down and kissed him. I could taste myself on his lips and he made a deep contented rumble as I moved my mouth with his.

“Come now, my love. Make the Lady Elly feel the way you do.” Thor cooed.

Steve pulled back and his mouth returned to my pussy. He added his hand, teasing at my entrance with his fingers before thrusting them into me.

We became three people connected. Thor reached over and wrapped his hand around my forearm as he thrust deep into Steve and Steve keep sucking and biting at my clit as he fucked me with his fingers. 

Our voices echoed off the bathroom walls. They amplified it, made us sound almost ethereal as we moaned and cried out.

Steve’s fingers pressed and dragged over my g-spot again and again until I couldn’t even sit up anymore. I just lay back on the marble floor and writhed in pleasure. Grabbing my breasts and squeezing them to add to it. I bucked up under him and arched my back. He added a third finger, stretching me more and he twisted his wrist, corkscrewing his hand so his knuckles dug into that sweet spot inside me. I cried out loudly and squirted, gushing on him before blacking out for a second.

It was only a second and when I came too, feeling completely high on endorphins and soft at the edges, Thor and Steve both smirked at me. “That was something else, El.” Steve teased.

“You were stunning, my queen,” Thor added. 

They helped me back into the bath to clean up. They must have came as I did, though I had been completely unaware of it. We quickly cleaned up and hopped out, wrapping ourselves in the thick fluffy towels. “Come,” Thor said scooping me into his arms. “I feel that we should try and nap too while the children do.”

I hummed and looked over at Steve. “You feel more relaxed now?” I asked

He chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, that definitely did the job.”


	16. Reunited

Our moment of relaxed contentment didn’t last too long. By the end of the same day, Thor had come clean about the Fenestare, which had led to a long argument about whether it was okay to even participate in a battle to the death, how dangerous it was, and how it put the rest of us at risk too. **  
**

Tony wanted to leave. Even the tiniest risk to the kids’ safety and he was on edge. And so far there had been a lot of those. Steve wasn’t so sure if we should leave. If Thor was so determined to do this, he wanted to be there to support him. He was very vocal about the fact that he did not think Thor should do it on moral terms.

Nothing was changing Thor’s mind though, so we spent the following day, highly strung as he prepared for the fight. Tony dragged Steve to the lab to finish the bots and Thor had made me and the kids follow him around all day. They were tired and cranky as we went back to his royal chambers. Pietro was curled up in my arms and Riley was throwing herself around in Thor’s rather dramatically when Sif stormed in.

“Why was I informed, immediately upon arrival that there is going to be a Fenestare?” She asked, squaring up to Thor and poking him in the chest. “It’s like this place doesn’t function when I’m not here.”

I couldn’t even pretend I cared about what Sif had to say about the Fenestare. I was too excited she was back. If she was back it meant the others might be here too. “Did you bring them?”

“Yes,” Sif said. “I took them to your chambers. They are settling in.”

I whined and looked at Thor. He handed me Riley and pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Volstagg, could you please escort the Lady Elise to the others.”

“Of course,” Volstagg said and gestured to the door.

“And I will stay here and attempt to slap some sense into our King,” Sif said.

I followed Volstagg down to our chambers carrying both the kids and when I stepped inside I found them all looking high strung and pacing the room.

“You’re going to need to explain what’s going on fast,” Wanda said. “I’m starting to lose them.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” I said putting the kids down. They both immediately started bouncing and jogging on the spot like they wanted to run to the rest of their family but couldn’t decide who they should run to first. “Why do you guys always have to go so negative?”

“Because an alien shows up, demands we all come here, and the mind-reader immediately jumps on board,” Natasha said folding her arms in front of her. “That’s suspicious.”

“Can one of you indicate to your kids to come to them, they’re about to explode,” I said. “The rest of you take a seat.”

“Who wants Daj?” Wanda asked crouching down and opening her arms. Riley charged over to her and slammed into her. I crouched and pointed to Clint and Pietro ran over to him and immediately started scaling him.

Almost everyone took a seat in the couches. Bucky, Natasha, and Bruce couldn’t seem to settle though, and the three of them kept pacing the room.

“Okay… so, there’s been a little descension here that Thor was unaware of the extent of. A section of his people believe he was too young for the job, but originally there was no other choice but him or Loki and he was the preference. So they would make him jump through hoops and he’d do it. Only now a faction claiming there are two older siblings. They believe that the firstborn son should be ruling and not Thor and are causing some trouble. A few things have happened.” I explained as I sat forward on the couch.

“There’s a what?” Natasha asked.

“Brother. Though there has been no actual sign of him. There is a claim he was kidnapped and raised by the rulers of one of the other realms in the hope to put him in charge of Asgard and then they would rule the nine realms.” I answered.

“You said some things happened?” Bucky asked. He was flexing his metal hand and looked as close to being the soldier as I’d seen him in a long time.

“There was an attempt to kidnap and murder Riley and I,” I said. “A guard and a woman from that other realm attacked us.”

“And where are they now?” Bucky asked in a completely flat and rather terrifying tone.

“In prison. Loki has been dealing with them.”

“I want to see them.” Bucky seethed looking at the door.

“That is not a good idea,” Loki said, coming into the room followed by Fandral.

“It’s also not why you’re here,” I added.

Bucky wheeled back to me. “What? There’s more?”

“Yeah,” I said with a nod. “It’s about the hoops he’s having to jump. Right now he’s preparing for a fight to the death he has to participate in. Though that is also not why you’re here. When we got here, we were almost forced to … well, marry him. He has to be bonded with someone to rule if he has a child. Without telling him or us they were going to force the ceremony. He managed to get them to give us two weeks. I couldn’t do it without you guys at least knowing about it. But… and I guess I’m proposing for him right now. He’d like it to be all of you.”

“A what?” Natasha asked. “And a what?”

“Deathmatch. Wedding.” I said counting them off on my fingers. “And -” I took a breath and huffed, blowing my hair off my brow. “- the thing about the wedding is… it will mean our life expectancies change. They will all be pulled in line with Thor’s.”

“Can you boil that down just a wee bit for my dumb brain?” Clint asked as he cuddled with Pietro.

“The ceremony is called bonding. It doesn’t change the rules of the relationship. It just means we are bonded to Thor. And each other. We will have a special connection. For those of us like me who are going to get the usual 78 years most likely, we will now get closer to 5000. For Bucky, Steve, maybe you B, and you Nat. You’ll live significantly less. Plus Thor will be promised to you. You won’t ever have to worry about being alone. So… we don’t all have to do it. But he has to do it with someone. If you don’t want to that’s okay, but we all need to agree on who does and if that’s okay.”

“Is there a place I can go to punch things?” Bucky asked in a low voice.

I looked over at Loki, but Volstagg stepped forward. “Let me take you to the training arena.” He said. “Is there anyone else that would like to work out their tension?”

Natasha raised her hand. Volstagg indicated to the door with his ax and the three of them headed out together.

Sam moved over and wrapped his arm around me and I melted into him. “I missed you guys.”

“How have you been doing, sweetie?” Wanda asked rubbing my leg.

“I guess you could say I’ve been a little bit stressed,” I said.

Sam rubbed my arm and kissed the top of my head. “That’s totally understandable, princess.” He said. “You’re safe and we’re all here.”

“What about you, my darlings? Have you been having fun?” Wanda asked the kids.

“Uncle Woki has a big wibwawy,” Pietro answered.

“Yeah? How big?” Clint asked.

Pietro stretched his arms up over his head. “Is big. So many.”

“Piet, you should tell daddy about what Fandral has been teaching you,” I said.

Pietro stood up on Clint’s thighs and started jumping. “Daddy! Daddy!” He said excitedly and then started babbling so fast that it was hard to make out any words.

“Buddy. Buddy, slow down.” Clint said, holding Pietro’s hands.

“Dere’s a pony, daddy. I rided da pony.” He squealed.

“Oh, really?” Clint asked.

“Fandral was teaching him to ride while Thor taught Riley how to use her powers,” I explained.

“That sounds like a lot of fun, buddy,” Clint said, and Pietro slammed himself against him and nuzzled into his neck. “So… the immortality thing.”

“I don’t know what to do. I worry about him.” I said poking Pietro.

“Well, maybe he falls in love with an Asgardian,” Clint said. “Or maybe Earth Science can cure diseases.”

“Or maybe we have to watch him age and then die and we’ll just be stuck like this,” I said, frowning.

“Well, yeah,” Clint said and kissed the top of Pietro’s head. “I dunno. Still don’t really see it as a problem.”

“You want to do it?” I asked. “Just like that?”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know,” I said, furrowing my brow. “It’s huge. It means a lot.”

“Why don’t you talk us through it, honey?” Sam asked.

“We’ll have to watch everyone we know die. That means probably Piet. Hill, Coulson, Scott, Rhodey, Clarke.” I said. “It means that all the shit we deal with on Earth could get worse because we will always just be there. We might stop even being able to relate to people or form proper bonds with them. They might start thinking we’re gods too.”

“Where did that fear even come from?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. Anne Rice?”

Sam chuckled and Clint shook his head. “So, fiction? Have you tried actually talking to someone who has experience with that kind of thing?” Clint asked.

“What like Thor? The god of thunder?” I snarked.

“Well, what about that guy?” Clint asked, gesturing to Fandral.

“I’m afraid I’m not a good example,” Fandral said with a small bow. “I have lived a normal life for what is expected on Asgard. I have seen my elders die but I haven’t had to outlive any of my peers. At least not in terms of watching them grow old. I’ve lost friends in battle.”

“Oh,” Clint said.

“There is a chance that young Loki here may outlive us all. The stories say there are celestials who existed before existence. There is only one known case of their death and the skull is now the homeworld of many people. Then came the All fathers. The Ice Giants came with them. They were violent and burned a path through the universe before them. Then Odin was born of the Allfathers. That was when the universe began to settle. Other worlds grew and their own life forms formed with their own life spans. But here on Asgard we live thousands of years and are revered as gods.”

“Okay, but would you choose to outlive some people by millennia if you could?” Clint asked.

Fandral approached us and took a seat next to Loki. “That seems inevitable. People die in war. I outlived the Valkyrie. My parents.”

“The what?” Clint asked.

“Valkyrie? The warrior women?” Fandral asked with a mixture of shock and disbelief. “You haven’t heard of them?” When Clint shook his head, Fandral sat up straight and clapped his hands. “A story for the little prince and princess. Once upon a time, Odin was stretching his rule over the Nine Realms. There was much fighting within them and he wished to restore peace and order. He took with him an army of women who rode upon winged horses. They were the most formidable army in all the realms. All who they went up against fell. Until one day there was a great battle and they were all slain.” He explained. “I was but a child when they existed.” He leaned over and poked Pietro in the stomach. “Your father wished to be a Valkyrie when he grew up.”

“You get me a horsie wif wings?” Pietro asked.

Fandral chuckled. “That might be possible, little prince. But first, we learn on the non-winged kind.”

“Are they a different species?” Clint asked.

“That’s right,” Fandral said with a nod. “Longer lived and stronger than the typical horse on Asgard, but no match for Odin’s former steed.”

Clint furrowed his brow like he was mulling over the story. “Why would wings make them live longer?”

I snorted. “Correlation, not causation, Clint.”

“If I were to guess, I would say it was because the magic runs deeper through them,” Fandral added and turned to Loki. “What do you think, dear?”

“I think it would be a shame if I had to put a knife into your eye,” Loki said rolling his eyes and picking at his nails. “I just cleaned my blades.”

Fandral chuckled and poked Pietro in the belly. “Now, now. Your uncle is always so violent.”

Pietro giggled and wiggled in Clint’s lap.

“Where are the boys?” Sam asked.

“Thor is being chewed out by Sif. I think Steve and Tony are in the lab.” I said.

Like I had summoned him, the door opened and Thor came in with Sif, followed by the chef and his carts of food.

“Woah, magic,” I said as Riley wriggled out from Wanda’s arms and ran over to the chef.

Riley bounced on her feet as she watched the chef start sorting things out for everyone. There was a lot more food than previously, but then there were also a lot more of us.

As he was setting up, Steve, Tony, and Hogun came in.

“Oh, hey, the rest of them,” Sam said.

“Where’s Bucky and Nat?” Steve asked, looking around.

“Punching stuff,” Clint answered.

“You should give everyone their gifts,” I said as Steve scowled.

“Sure,” Tony said and went into the bedroom to find the bag.

“Sif, did you talk Thor out of it?” I asked.

“I’m afraid not, my lady,” she said. “I did try.”

Tony returned with the bag and pulled out the bow. “This is for you, Legolas.”

Clint took it and his eyes went wide. “It’s so light. Feels like I’m holding a pencil.”

“It is like mine,” Sif said. “It has a perfect balance and tension. You will like it.”

Clint tested the balance and I took the bag off Tony and dug around in it pulling out the vambrace. “I picked these for you,” I said giving them to Sam.

He took them and made a soft, pleased sound. “These are nice.” He said turning them over.

“I thought they’d match your wings if you wanted to wear them. Or they’re just pretty. So you can put them on a shelf to look at.” I said.

“They’re perfect. Thank you, princess.” He said and pulled me close nipping at my neck.

I giggled and leaned into him, passing the bag back to Tony. He went back and pulled out the gift for Bruce and gave them to him pulling him into his arms and kissing him softly before he pressed the decorative case into Bruce’s hands.

Bruce opened them and smiled for the first time since I’d seen him here. “These look interesting.”

“Thought you’d like them, Bear,” Tony said and nuzzled at Bruce’s neck.

Steve took the bag off Tony and took out Natasha and Bucky’s gifts and put them on a shelf out of the kids’ reach before bringing the whole bag over and giving it to Wanda. “Everything else in there is for you, darling.” He said.

Wanda looked at him suspiciously and then opened the bag and looked inside. “Why is it so big?”

“Some weird magic,” Steve said.

She reached in and brought out a handful of rings, necklaces, and bracelets. “There’s so much.” She said, beginning to separate each piece.

“The lady who made them wanted you to have all of them. There is a lot more in there.” Steve said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“It’s all so beautiful,” Wanda said, smiling. “Thank you.”

Steve gave her shoulder a squeeze. “You’re very welcome.”

“Lunch is served.” The chef said.

“Is good,” Riley said from her spot at the table. A plate was already in front of her and her mouth was completely full.

“How’d you get food, bug?” Clint asked getting up with Pietro on his hip.

Riley pointed at the chef with a piece of food she was holding in her fist. “Dis guy.”

“I did hand her a plate.” The chef said. “Did I overstep, my lord?”

“Is good,” Riley said. “You my fwiend.”

The chef chuckled. “Thank you, princess. You’re my friend too.”

“I assure you, Clinton. Magnus has been working for the throne since I was a small boy. I trust him completely.”

“Even with what happened?” Clint asked.

“Yes. Magnus is loyal to us.” He said. “And a member of our household.”

Magnus bowed and took leave of the room as everyone got up and helped themselves to food. Pietro climbed up onto Clint’s head and ate things that were passed up to him as Clint sat at the table with Steve, Sam, Tony, and Bruce. Wanda and I ate at the couch with Loki while Thor seemed to pace and pick at things.

“Come here, human cat. Curl back up with me.” Wanda said, shifting so she could eat with me tucked into her side.

I curled in and picked at the food on my plate. “What would the bonding ceremony be like? What can we expect?” Wanda asked.

“Oh, we get powers. But we don’t know what they’ll be until it’s happened.” I said.

“I’ll have extra powers? Like lightning?” Wanda asked.

“They will be a reflection of both who you are and how you see yourself in your family,” Loki explained. “For example, someone who was very protective of their family might be able to create a shield that encompasses them.”

“Oh. I see. I wonder what that would mean for each of us.” Wanda said.

Loki shrugged. “Hopefully it renders this one mute.” He said gesturing to me.

I tried to stifle a laugh, ended up snorting and then broke down into peals of silent giggles.

Loki did his best to ignore me completely. “The ceremony itself involves a literal binding. A cord will be used to bind you to each other. For the number of you, I imagine it will look like a large web. Magic will be passed through it and you will take a sort of vision quest. In it, you will find where you belong within the relationship and your family. If the bonds are true and good, then you will be granted your new gift.”

“Wow. Okay.” Wanda said and took a drink as she seemed to mull over Loki’s words.

“Does she always eat like this?” Loki asked waving her hand vaguely at Riley.

I looked over and saw Riley completely covered in food and shoveling more into her mouth. “Oh, yes. She’s a hungry beast, aren’t you bug?”

She roared in response which made Wanda start giggling.

“Who raised this child to act like this?” Bruce asked.

“We did?” I said with a shrug.

“I think she needs to be recalibrated.” Sam joked.

“Daddy,” Riley said, sternly.

“Oh. You asked for it now.” Sam said, getting up.

“No, daddy!” She squealed.

“Yes, bug.” He said, grabbing her around the waist and flipping her upside down.

She flailed and squealed, kicking her legs excitedly. A soft wind began to swirl around the room.

“Just a few more minutes.” Sam teased. “You’re almost fixed.”

“Riley, control that wind, please,” Thor said. She continued kicking and squealing but the wind died right off.

“Huh,” Sam said, flipping her back over and putting her down.

“Again, daddy!” She squealed, jumping up and down.

“She got control of it after only a couple of days?” Sam asked.

Thor shook his head as Riley continued to jump up and down, tugging on Sam’s shirt. “Only sometimes. It’s important to remind her when it’s out of her control though.”

Sam caught her midjump and spun her upside down again. She squealed in delight. It was such a pure noise and she was so happy. As loud as it was with everyone here I felt at peace. Even Bruce seemed to have started to relax a little. The only stand out person, who was not beginning to calm was Thor. Time was ticking down to the Fenestare, and the stress of it seemed to be seeping out of his pores.

“Thor, are you okay?” I asked.

“As I can be.” He said in a strained tone.

“Do you want to join Wanda and I for cuddles?” I asked.

“Yes. I would most appreciate that.” He said moving over to us.

“You know he is as heavy as a horse right?” Loki asked.

“I have been under him many times, yes.” I deadpanned as I opened my arms and Thor collapsed down into them.

Loki shook his head. “I don’t know what I expected to happen when I said that.” He said. “I am old enough to know better.”

“You did kind of walk into it.” I agreed as I began to caress Thor’s hair and neck.

Riley came over and climbed up on Thor, draping herself over him like a cat and closing her eyes.

“Do you think she understands what’s happening?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know,” I said.

“I hope she doesn’t,” Bruce said, his voice slightly strained.

Thor shifted and closed his eyes a little, and it wasn’t long before both father and daughter were snoring lightly in the pile on my lap.


	17. The Fight for His Life

Thor was still sleeping soundly with his head on my lap and his daughter draped over him with her mouth hanging open as she slept along with him when Natasha returned. She still looked a little stressed and no one really said anything while she helped herself to food from the carts. She sat down next to Wanda and started to eat.

“Looks like Pietro is asleep.” She said gesturing to Pietro who had started to sag over Clint’s head as he sat on his shoulders.

“I’ve got him,” Steve said, going over and gathering him up in his arms. He came past Thor and scooped up Riley too and took both the kids to their room. Thor stirred when Riley was taken off him and sat up stretching.

“What time is it?” He asked.

“Almost time,” Loki replied. “You should go and prepare.”

He nodded and stood, heading into the bedroom. I hugged myself as I watched him and looked for a topic to talk about that might take my mind off it.

“Bucky’s still punching things?” I asked.

Natasha nodded. “I tried to get him to come back, but he wasn’t listening.”

“Why’s he so upset? I would have thought this was a good thing. It might mean he gets to keep us.” I said.

She took a deep breath and chewed slowly on her food before swallowing. “I think it’s like the arm. He had this obvious solution to a problem that had been plaguing him but he never thought about it. Now here he had a solution to something huge and he’s upset it was never offered to him.”

“It’s not like we knew though,” I said.

“I guess he just thinks it should have been looked into. That Thor was just sitting on this knowledge.” Natasha said.

“That’s not what happened,” I said. “Thor didn’t know and what? Now he has to go into a fight to the death thinking Bucky hates him?”

“What I can’t be angry at someone I love?” Bucky snapped. I jumped and turned in my chair. He was standing in the door scowling, while Volstagg stood behind him.

“You can keep it to yourself until he comes back safe, Buck,” I said, frowning. “You’ll only be angrier with yourself if this is what you hold onto and it ends up being the last time you see him.”

Bucky came inside and folded his arms over his chest. “I’m going to be there.”

“Yeah, because watching him die while you’re pissed at him is going to make it better.” I scoffed.

“He’s not going to die, Elise.”

“You don’t know that, Bucky. Chances are in his favor. But none of us know what’s going to happen until it happens and I don’t want anyone here saying horrible things and feeling that way when he goes into this. Because his feeling guilty isn’t going to make it easier for him.” I snapped, turning in the chair to look at him. “And if he doesn’t come out, you’ll hate yourself. You know you will. You’ll hate yourself for holding on to that. You want to bond with Thor, don’t you? Tell him. Tell him that’s what you want. Don’t be angry it hasn’t happened yet. Be happy that it can now.”

“Well, of course, I want to bond,” Bucky said, running his hands through his hair. “It’d give me an end to my life that I don’t know for sure is gonna happen.”

“Is that the only reason you want to?”

He dropped his eyes and shook his head. “No.”

“So tell him. Tell him so he doesn’t go into that arena thinking he ruined things.” I implored, a tear rolling down my cheek. “Tell him in case you lose him and never get another chance to say it.”

Bucky sighed and gave a nod. “Where is he?”

I pointed to his room and Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets and huffed off in that direction.

Steve returned from putting the kids down and a little after him, Bucky and Thor came out. Thor was dressed in armor and his winged helmet. Mjolnir was clutched in his hand, as Bucky walked beside him. Loki stood. “It is time, brother.”

I jumped up and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest. “I love you.” I murmured against him.

He rubbed my back and nuzzled into my hair. “I love you too. I will return.”

“Which of you will be attending?” Loki asked.

“I’m coming,” Steve said, standing.

“Yeah, me too,” Clint said standing up.

“Yeah, I hate it,” Sam said, getting to his feet. “But I’m going to support my beefy boyfriend. One of my many beefy boyfriends.”

“The rest of you, please take care of each other and the children,” Thor said.

“Don’t worry,” Natasha said. “We have the heaviest hitters here.”

“Good,” Thor said and gently pried me away from him. “I’ll be back soon. It should only be an hour.”

I swallowed and nodded. “Good luck.”

“I don’t need it,” he said and kissed my cheek. “But thank you.”

Thor looked over at Sif. “I’ll stay here,” she said and looked over at the warrior three. “One of you three idiots will have to stay for the children too.”

Fandral made a sweeping bow. “I shall be your idiot.”

“How will you pull yourself away from your sometimes darling?” Sif teased. “Or are you two in a spat?”

“My goodness, Lady Sif. You do like living on the edge.” Fandral shot back. Sif shrugged. “Good luck, Thor. We shall celebrate upon your victory.”

“Yes, a huge feast. Bottomless ale.” Thor said as the group headed out.

I sunk down into the couch and started picking at my nails. Wanda took my hands. “Stop that. Smell the nice Wanda hair.” I sighed and nuzzled into her hair and inhaled deeply. “You could braid the nice Wanda hair if you like.”

“Okay,” I said sitting back.

“Okay?” Wanda said turning so her back was to me. “Yay.”

I started carefully teasing her hair into sections and twisting them together. It was actually a nice meditative action. Plus it kept my hands busy.

“So an hour, Sif?” Natasha asked.

“At least,” Sif answered. “No more than two. Most of it will be ceremony though.”

I felt myself tensing up and my heart began to pound. Wanda sent me a wave of warm energy, instantly making me relax. “Thank you, beautiful.” I hummed and finished up her hair. “There you go.”

She snuggled back in against me, but I kept looking up at the door like I expected someone to come in with bad news. I couldn’t quite relax and my head wouldn’t let go of the worst outcome.

“It’s going to be fine, El,” Natasha said. “Don’t make me come over there with this weird tofu stuff.”

“What are you gonna do? Choke me with it?” I asked.

She smirked. “I might.”

I looked over at Bruce. He was wringing his hands compulsively and his eyes kept flicking around the room. There was the faintest ting of green around his neck too.

“How are you doing, B?” I asked.

“I’m here.” He answered, his voice strained.

“Come have some cuddles,” I said.

He shook his head. “He’s right here.”

“He likes cuddles,” I said. “It’ll help.”

Bruce gestured to Fandral and Sif. “They don’t know him. He doesn’t know them.”

“Forget about them. They’re not going to provoke him.” I said patting the free space next to me. “He knows me.”

Bruce took a deep breath and moved over to sit beside me. I reached up and ran my fingers through the back of his hair. He shivered a little and lay down curling up with his head in my lap.

“I know you’re both scared. It’s probably good he’s ready if we need him.” I said.

Bruce made a small noise and I leaned down and kissed his temple and went back to stroking his hair.

We sat quietly for a little while. Wanda playing with my hair while I played with Bruce’s. Natasha finished eating and sat back with her feet on the coffee table. “So who have you been assigned to?” She asked Fandral.

“In general?” Fandral asked. Natasha gave a curt nod. “It changes. I usually stay with the children. Despite what the Lady Sif would have you believe.”

“And what do you do with my kids?” She asked.

“Mostly I stand by the door so that none enter or leave without clearance. When they are in Loki’s care I will play with the princess to keep her entertained when she loses interest in Loki’s books. When the princess had her lesson with Thor, I was teaching the little prince to ride.” Fandral explained.

Natasha made a tch noise and tapped her foot on the edge of the coffee table. “What makes you qualified to take care of my kids?”

Fandral shrugged. “I’m not sure I am. But I grew up with Thor and he trusts me. I think that’s the thing he’s most concerned about now.”

“Yeah, well. I’m not so sure about that.” Natasha scowled.

I laughed. “He’s fine, Nat. Both the kids like him. I like him. Thor likes him. He’s probably the only person other than the kids Loki can stand being around for more than an hour.”

“They’re not doing anything inappropriate in front of my children are they?” Natasha asked.

I chuckled and shook my head. “They barely even talk to each other in front of the kids. Going off how they interact in public, you’d think they weren’t doing anything inappropriate behind closed doors either.”

“How dare you, your highness? I assure you we do many inappropriate things behind closed doors.” He teased, feigning offense. He then stopped and looked at me seriously. “Please don’t tell Loki I said that.”

Natasha looked him over again. “Okay. You have permission to watch my children.”

Fandral bowed. “Thank you, my lady.”

The room fell silent again. The longer the others were gone, the thicker the tension in the room got. Natasha started tapping her foot in an erratic pattern on the coffee table, and Bruce got tenser and tenser, the green creeping up his neck until he sat up and started wringing his hands again.

“I hope it’s over soon,” I said, rubbing my eyes with the balls of my hands.

“It is.”

I spun to see Loki holding the door open. Thor limped in behind him. He was covered in blood with a few obvious cuts. One above his eye and some on his arms.

I jumped up and rushed over to him, putting my hands on his chest as I looked him over. “Oh my god, look at you!”

“It is but a scratch, my queen,” Thor said as the others filed into the room behind him.

“It doesn’t look like a scratch,” I said. “Do we have something to clean you up with?”

“Mead will do the trick,” Thor answered.

Fandral poured him a cup and pressed it into Thor’s hand. “Here you are, friend.”

Thor took a long drink and pulled me close. “That should have shut down the opposition.”

I melted in against him, pressing my face against his armor.

“Really, El?” Natasha scolded. “Make him take a bath first.”

I didn’t move and just made a noncommittal grunt as Thor drained the last of the mead in his cup. “He’s covered in blood Elise,” Natasha said.

I pulled back and looked up at him. “Let’s clean you up.”

“I’d advise against walking on that ankle,” Loki said. “It’s clearly broken. He should see a healer really.”

“It’s against the rules,” Thor said.

“It is not,” Loki scoffed. “Stop being bullheaded.”

“They’re making me jump through so many hoops. I don’t want to do anything that makes them doubt me again.” Thor said.

“Okay. Alright. Let’s get you to a bath. Bruce, Sam? One of you can set the ankle, right?” I asked.

Bruce growled softly. “Yes.”

“Yeah. No problem.” Sam agreed.

“Okay. Can someone bigger than me help Thor to the bathroom? I’ll go fill the tub.” I said.

Bucky and Steve moved to either side of Thor and put his arms around his shoulders. They supported him into the bathroom and started to strip him of his armor as I filled the tub with hot water and added a blend of healing and relaxing salts and herbs to the water.

“Okay, into the water,” I said when Thor was naked.

“Yes, mea vita,” Thor said, sinking down into the water.

I stripped down to my underwear and sat on the side of the tub behind him with my feet in the water and began to rinse out his hair. “This will stop the insurrection?”

“Yes. It should.” Thor said. “Elder Vasnor was the head of it all.”

“Good,” I said as I began to wash his hair. I checked his scalp for cuts and then rinsed out his hair.

“I’m fine,” Thor assured me.

I moved in the tub and began to wash his body, checking the cuts for severity. “You don’t have to pretend with me.”

“I’m not pretending.”

I ran my hand down to his swollen ankle. “I think Loki is right. This seems to be broken.”

“I’ve had worse.”

“That doesn’t make this not bad, Thor,” I said and sunk down into the water between his legs. “You fought. You won. You are very strong. We can all see it. Do you think for just tonight, you’ll let us take care of you?”

Thor let out a breath. “Okay.”

“Thank you,” I said and leaned over and kissed him gently. “Alright, soak. There are a few larger cuts that need dressing. Sam or Bruce can do that and set your ankle. Then you can stop letting us fuss and celebrate your win.”

“Thank you, carissima.” He said, caressing my jaw. I leaned my forehead against his and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him. “We will be okay, my life. I promise.”

I nodded and attempted to relax in his arms, hoping that he was right.


	18. The Celebrations

After bathing Thor, Steve and Bucky helped him to the bedroom. I followed after and toweled both of us off and I put on a very simple slip dress over nothing. Sam and Bruce joined us to help patch up Thor who was still trying to fight the fact he needed help, though thankfully not as hard. **  
**

Bruce was very green around the edges and each time he spoke it was accompanied by a deep grunt that was definitely not him, but rather the Hulk wanting to push through.

“Hulk, we need Bruce right now,” I said putting my hand on Bruce’s arm. “I know seeing Thor like this upsets you, but the man who did this is dead. It’s taken care of.”

Bruce made a strained sound. “He wants to see proof.”

“I can get Sif to take you to see, but this first,” I said to Hulk.

The green faded back and he took a few deep breaths. “How do you just talk him down like that?”

I shrugged a little. “He trusts me, I guess.”

Sam was by Thor’s ankle manipulating it a little, while Thor gritted his teeth. “You know, Bruce, I can probably handle this. This is a dislocation, not a break, and there are two sets of stitches. I’ve got it.”

Bruce patted Sam’s shoulder appreciatively. “Thanks, Sam.”

I followed Bruce out of the room to arrange for Sif to take him to see the body of Elder Vasnor. She agreed quickly and approached Bruce. “Follow me.”

“I - I don’t want to see the body,” Bruce said. “Not if Thor looked like that.”

“Then you should give over control. It’s probably for the best anyway, he wants to see that everyone is safe.” I said.

He looked around the room a little panicked. “Who’s going to bring me back?”

I raised my eyebrow at him and he nodded. “Sorry.” He said. “Okay, stand back.”

I stepped back from him and he doubled over, muscles twisting and expanding as Hulk quickly took over.

“Hey, Big Guy. Sif is going to take you, okay?” I said. “This is a palace though and you need to be on your best behavior.”

“Hulk want Thor first,” Hulk grunted.

I led him back into the bedroom where Sam was working on the stitches. Hulk lumbered up to Hulk and placed one large finger on Thor’s cheek.

“I am fine, I promise,” Thor said running his hand over Hulk’s finger.

Hulk gave a nod and grunted and took his hand away before turning to Sif. “Ready.”

“Alright, follow me.” She said and headed back out of the room. Hulk followed after her.

“You need a nurse, Sammy?” I asked.

“Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Sam said suggestively.

“You know I would, dirty bird.” I teased.

“Pass me the scissors,” Sam said.

I stayed with him until all of Thor’s cuts were patched up and then I helped Thor redress.

When the three of us stepped back out into the living room the warriors three began to clap. “Time to celebrate our victor!” Volstagg roared and brought Thor over a large tankard of mead. He began to pour more cups for everyone else.

“I don’t think most of us can drink that, Volstagg,” Wanda said.

“I don’t know what it is, but you can count me in,” Tony said coming over.

“Tony! It might kill you!” I squawked.

“If he waters it down he may be able to handle half a cup,” Thor said.

Tony pouted. “Fine. Ruin all my fun.”

Cups of the watered-down mead were passed around to most of us, Wanda and I passed completely while Bucky and Steve took a tankard full. Fandral had taken a seat next to Loki who was starting to relax a little and was talking to Wanda when Sif returned with the Hulk.

I got up and went to Hulk wrapping my arm around his and putting my hand on the back of his hand. “Look, Big Guy. We patched up Thor and now we’re having a party.”

“Thor, good?” Hulk asked.

“Well, we were really worried about his leg being broken. So Sam did an x-ray and he looked at it and said ‘Oh no, this is exactly what I’m afraid of.’ Thor was so worried and asked him what it was. Sam said ‘a skeleton’.”

Hulk looked at me confused for a second before he broke out in gentle laughter. “Hulk’s dork.” He said patting my head.

“Yeah. He’s fine, aren’t you Thor?” I said.

“Perfectly. And now we celebrate!” Thor called back.

“Are you okay now? Everyone is fine. The man is dead.” I said.

Hulk shrugged and shifted a little.

“Do you want to see the kids?” I asked.

He huffed and nodded.

“Alright. Quiet though. They’re sleeping.” I said and led him into the children’s room. They were both tucked up into their beds, sleeping soundly. Pietro was cuddling a teddy bear while Riley was spread out like a starfish with her mouth hanging open. Hulk moved in close and looked them both over carefully before coming back over to me and touching my shoulder.

“Okay?” I asked.

He nodded and we left the room. “Okay,” I said, closing the door behind us. “Anything else you want to do while you’re here, big guy?”

He shook his head and looked back at the kids’ room.

“I’ll talk to Bruce about letting you spend some time with them tomorrow,” I assured him.

He nodded again and kissed the top of my head. “Love you, El.”

“Love you too, Big Guy,” I said.

He took a step back and shrunk back down. I moved in quickly to support Bruce. “You okay? Need anything?”

He blinked at me and nodded. “I’m a bit dizzy.”

“Come, sit down. I’ll get you some water and something to eat.” I said and led him to the couch.

I got him something to eat and drink and sat close to him as he ate. He relaxed a little as everyone around him got drunker and more handsy with each other, but he still sat very stiffly.

“Has he settled?” I asked, putting an arm around him.

“He isn’t pushing so hard, but he’s still just under.” He said. “I think he’s worried about something else happening.”

I leaned in close to him and put my hand on his thigh. “You know,” I whispered. “Since we’ve been here, we’ve been dealing with stress in a very specific way. I don’t suppose you’d be interested in that would you?”

“Are you going to say sex?” Bruce asked.

“I am alluding to sex. Yes.”

Bruce took a sip of his water and put his cup down. “Okay.”

“‘Okay’ as in good to know. Or ‘okay’ as in yes please.” I asked.

“The latter.”

I got up and offered him my hand. “Let’s go then.”

“Night everyone,” I said as the two of us headed to my bedroom.

“You’re gonna miss all the fun,” Natasha warned.

“Trust me when I say, I will absolutely not be missing out on any fun,” I assured her.

“Drunk super soldiers and a congratulatory orgy.” Natasha sang.

“Congratul-orgy.” Clint joked.

“We’ll risk it. Have fun, everyone!” I called.

There were calls of goodnight as I shut the door behind us. He turned to me and I let what I was wearing slip and fall to the ground. “Now, Doctor Banner,” I said stepping out of the fabric pooled at my feet. His eyes traveled up and down my body. “I know that sometimes you worry about the Hulk being right there during sex. I know he won’t come out with me though. So just do what feels right. You don’t need to limit yourself.” I put my hands on his shoulders and slid them up to his neck. “Which means either listening to what he wants or ignoring him and just doing what you want. Do whatever you want and need to do to help you relax. Whatever that is.”

Bruce’s hands went to my hips and he flexed his fingers against my bare skin. “Elise.”

“Yes, Bruce?” I asked, looking into his eyes.

“Do you know what you’re saying?” He asked. “To me? To us?”

I nodded and grazed my teeth over my bottom lip. “Yes. And I trust you both. Do you understand that? I know neither of you will hurt me. I know I’m safe and you need to know you are too.”

Bruce leaned in and ghosted his lips up my neck, as his fingers flexed against my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head a little, letting him take his time to come to this on his own.

He grabbed me suddenly, one hand bunching in my hair, and the other moving to my thigh and he shoved me up against the door. We kissed hungrily, him leading as he ground into me. The fabric of his ruined pants grinding against my bare pussy as his cock hardened inside them.

My hands went to his hair and I tugged on it, making him growl softly into my lips and his own hand tighten in my hair. He pulled my head back, making me gasp as we broke the kiss. He kissed down my neck and sucked at the dip of my collarbone. A soft moan escaped from me and I rolled my hips against him.

His hand slid down my back and when it reached my thigh he lifted me and pushed my harder into the door. “Fuck, Bruce.” I gasped, wrapping my legs around him.

He made a deep rumble sound and adjusted his hold of me, so his hands were on my ass and his fingertips skimmed over my wet pussy. “The things you do to me, El.” He said.

“Show me.” I moaned tearing his shirt open.

He spun around and carried me to the bed. When we reached it he dropped me down and dragged me to the edge, kneeling between my legs and nosing at my cunt. He used his fingers to spread my folds and ran his tongue from my entrance to my clit, sending a pulse up my spine and making me buck my hips up against him.

There was another growl and grabbed my thigh holding me down as he began to work my cunt like a man who had been dying of thirst that had just found a lake. His tongue swirled over my clit and pushed inside me as he used it to taste every part of me. My moans became louder and louder as he became more and more frenzied. Nipping at my clit and sucking hard on it.

He only used his mouth though. His hands were only used to hold me in place. Still, I was falling apart for him, bucking and jerking and trying to escape the orgasm that was bearing down on me.

I cried out and arched my back as I came hard on his face. He moaned as he continued to suck and lick at my cunt.

He stood and I lay back panting and watched as he rid himself of his clothes. When he was naked I rolled over and crawled up the bed. I was only halfway up when he moved up behind me and pulled my legs out from under me and pressed me into the mattress, rutting against my ass.

“B,” I moaned pushing back against him.

“I’m going to show you, L.” He whispered as he lined himself up with my entrance and sunk deep into me.

“Fuck. Bruce.” I moaned, reaching behind me and carding his fingers through his hair. He kissed the side of my neck and began to fuck me hard. I was helpless under him and I loved it. I loved it when he trusted himself to be rough with me. I loved that he loved me enough to trust that I trusted him to let go.

His arm snaked around me and he rubbed my clit hard. I turned my head and leaned back, capturing his lips and moaning into them as I got closer and closer to the edge of climax.

His fingers worked quickly and he fucked me hard. I moaned and whimpered against his lips as I came apart. My body clenched and then spasmed and I came, crying out and breaking the kiss.

He kept thrusting hard and deep, his face pressed into my neck. With a grunt and a hard thrust that pushed me down into the mattress he came, pulsing inside me.

We stayed like that for a while. I liked the weight of his body on mine and the feel of his cock just resting inside me as it stilled.

As his breathing settled he hummed and slipped from me and rolled off. “Okay, that did really help,” Bruce said, laying on his back. “Thank you.”

I lay down with my head on his chest and ran my fingers through his chest hair. “You don’t need to thank me. I really enjoyed it.”

“You still don’t understand, El. After all these years. What it means for me to be able to do this with you.” He said.

I sat up a little and looked him in the eye. “Bruce. I understand. You still don’t have to thank me. All I do is love you. That bit is easy. The rest is all you.”

A soft smile played on his lips and he pulled me into a deep kiss. I melted into it, content that he was finally relaxed.


	19. Aftermath

A low groan woke me the following morning. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself draped over Bruce. Curled into a tight ball in the middle of my back was Sam, and he was groaning like he was in pain.

“When did you get here?” I asked, sitting up a little.

He shifted so his head was in my lap and his hands opened and closed on my thigh. “Three maybe. How does time work here anyway?” He mumbled. “I think I’m gonna puke.”

I rubbed his back in soothing circles. “Please don’t,” I said. “Do you want to take something?”

“What does Asgard have?”

I started to massage his scalp. “I don’t know. I took tea for sleep but I haven’t had alcohol since I got here. I can go ask if you want.”

He grumbled and shook his head. “Just keep doing that.”

I kept massaging his scalp and he seemed to start to relax a little. Though his muscles stayed clenched and he kept whimpering.

After a little while, Natasha came in. She was naked and bleary-eyed, but she didn’t look hungover like Sam was. “I need a proper bed, can I get in here?”

“Of course,” I said.

She climbed in on the other side of Sam and lay down, closing her eyes. “You missed a great orgy, El.”

I shrugged. “Bruce and I had a good time. Besides, I’m still not sure about sleeping with people outside the group. Clint was the fastest I’ve ever agreed to have sex with someone, you know? And I only agreed to that because it was you suggesting it. Even my one night stand before I met you guys was a friend.”

“I don’t know, El. Sif knows what she’s doing.” Natasha said. Sam groaned in response and rolled over, clutching his stomach. “Are you going to throw up, Sam?”

“Maybe…” He groaned.

“El, Hogun is up. Can you go get him to take Sam to the bathroom or something?” Natasha said.

I shifted out from under Sam and he moved so he was curled up on Natasha. I grabbed a wrap and tied it around myself before poking my head out into the living area. It was still very early, with only the very hint of sunlight coming up. Scattered around the room in a few small piles was Bucky, Steve, and Wanda, Thor and Clint, and Volstagg and Tony. Sif stood guarding the kids’ room while Hogun was at the door that led out to the palace.

“Hogun, a little help,” I said.

He nodded and followed me back into the bedroom. “What can I do to serve?”

Sam made a weak groaning noise from his place curled up on Natasha. “He’s gonna puke.” She said rubbing his back.

Hogun came over to the bed and lifted Sam up like he was cradling a baby. “Alright. Let us see what we can do for you.”

He carried Sam out and I crawled back into bed with Natasha and Bruce. “Things look interesting out there. We’ll have to move people when the sun is up. The kids have been sleeping late but we can’t risk them walking in on that.”

“Sam will have some puking buddies,” Natasha said. “Bucky was keeping pace with Thor.”

“So tell me what happened,” I said, pulling myself up tight against Natasha.

She trailed her fingers up and down my back. “Well, there was a lot of drinking. Steve was very funny. He made Tony ask him if he was a tree and when Tony asked he’s like ‘No, are you an idiot?’”

I started laughing. “Oh my god. Steve did that?”

“Yes,” Natasha said, ghosting her lips up my neck. “This cat came in. Wasn’t a cat but it looked like a cat. Steve picked up a grape and threw it at it. When Clint asked what he was doing, Steve said he was trying to catch a Pikachu.”

I completely lost it. “Oh jeez. I wish I had seen that. Also, I wish I’d seen the cat thing.”

“Sif said it was a … falafel or … not that but something like that.” Natasha said.

“Loki left with … umm… Fandral. That’s when the orgy started. Wanda and Steve kinda kept out of it. They just stayed together. Wanda was being affected by how drunk everyone was and well, you know the sex stuff. I think she was pretty overwhelmed. And you know, both her and Steve need to get to know people first. The rest of us just were a bit fluid. I spent a lot of time with Sif. That woman, El. I swear to god. I saw stars.”

I pouted and ran my hands down her back. “Are you saying you don’t see stars with me?”

“Oh El, you are wonderful.” She teased.

“That’s better,” I said and kissed her neck.

“Mmm… don’t start anything you don’t plan to follow through on.” Natasha hummed tilting her head back so I had better access to her throat.

“Are you doubting my oral skills, Ms. Romanoff?” I teased and sucked on the dip of her collarbone.

“I don’t know.” She teased. “Am I?”

I rolled so I was on top of her and looked down into her eyes. “You have to be quiet. No waking up Bruce.”

She smirked at me and swatted my ass. “I think I can handle that.”

I bit my bottom lip and leaned in and kissed her deeply. She still tasted of mead. Sweet like honey and warm. She hummed and tangled her hands in my hair and started to push me downward.

“Hey, bossy.” I giggled.

“You said the kids would be up soon.” She teased.

I couldn’t fault her logic, so I began to kiss down her body, pausing at her breasts to suck her nipples hard. She arched her back, pushing up against me and pulled my hair.

I moved lower, kissing a trail down over her stomach and along her hips. She spread her legs and arched her back, opening her body up more for me. She looked so gorgeous stretched out and ready for me. I kissed the insides of her thighs and licked slowly up her cunt.

She tasted like sex. Of sweat and come, both hers and other peoples. Strong and acrid and heady. I swirled my tongue around her folds, exploring them with my tongue. Tasting as much of her as I could reach.

She moaned and bunched a hand into my hair pushing me into her more. I focused my tongue on her clit, drawing patterns on it and circling around. Each time the tip of my tongue brushed over the swollen and sensitive nub she gasped and pushed against me more.

“Elise,” she moaned, pulling my hair and gripping the headboard as she rolled her hips under me.

I sucked her clit into my mouth and flicked my tongue over it. She mewled and bucked up hard under me. I pushed two of my fingers into her and started to fuck her with them seeking out her g-spot as I did.

Natasha got louder and her hips rolled against me like she was fucking my face. My fingertips touched down on the spongy surface of her g-spot she cried out and her whole body jerked hard. I curled my fingers, stroking them again and again over her g-spot, making her sounds louder and louder and her whole body tense up as an orgasm built inside her. I began to use my thumb to massage her asshole and slowly sunk it inside of her as I sucked her clit hungrily.

She gripped the sheets and arched her back and with a sudden cry she came hard, shuddering against me.

I stroked her through it and drank her up before crawling up her body and kissing her deeply. “You were not quiet.” I giggled as I pulled back.

“And yet he still sleeps.” Natasha chuckled.

I kissed her again and sat up. “I better go check on the kids.”

Natasha ran her hand down my spine. “You don’t want me to reciprocate?”

“Mmm… you can get me later. We do really need to clear out that living room before the kids wake up.” I said and leaned down and kissed her gently. “Besides, I can tell when you’re about ready to sleep.”

She hummed and stretched out before curling into Bruce. “Thank you, mishka. I love you.”

“I love you too, Tasha,” I said getting up. I grabbed my wrap and went and used the bathroom before heading out into the living room. Not much had changed since I had last come out. But Clint was now perched on the back of the couch and Wanda was missing.

“Morning,” I said coming over and kissing his shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

“I woke up really disoriented,” he grumbled. “So that was fun.”

I rubbed his back and looked at the group of men in various states of undress. “We’re gonna need to move these guys out of here.”

He whined. “They weigh like twelve tons.”

“Maybe so. But there’s a bunch of naked men everywhere and the kids will be up any minute.” I said.

I looked over at Sif for help. “I can take this one.” She said pointing at Tony. “But everyone else I’ll need help with.”

I nodded and moved over to Steve and shook him. “Steve!”

He shot up startled and looked around for a second before his eyes settled on me. “Have you been… fonduing?”

I snorted. “Yes, I have. And this place is looking very ancient Greek considering our children are going to get up any minute.”

Steve blinked at me and dragged his hand across his mouth. “Oh god. Is this a hangover?”

“I’m gonna say ‘yes’,” I said, pushing him to get up.

“Is there water here?” Steve asked. “Can I get a gallon?”

“You can get up and get a gallon. I’m not babying you, I have actual babies to baby and they can’t come out here into this.” I say waving my hands around.

“Oh. Right.” Steve groaned. “Okay, I’m moving.”

“You can go back to sleep, but we need to get everyone out of here.” I pleaded. “I’ll take care of you all once you’re all in bed.”

Steve started smacking Bucky’s arm. “All of us?”

“Yes. I promise.” I said moving over to Thor. “I’ll bring you water and pain killers if there are some, and greasy food that makes your stomach feel better. But in the bedrooms.”

“Okay,” Steve said, and started to hit Bucky in the arm. “I just need someone to get up.”

Bucky gasped and sat straight up as I tried to shake Thor awake. “I doubt that’s gonna work.” He grumbled.

“We need everyone out of here,” I whined.

Bucky looked from Steve to Sif. “Thor last.” He said. “You take Tony. We’ll grab Volstagg. Then we’ll come back for Thor together.”

Sif nodded and picked Tony up and carried him to my bedroom. Bucky and Steve picked up Volstagg and took him to one of the spare rooms. The three of them came back out and approached Thor. “The lady Natasha is asleep now. Tony’s foot is in her face.”

“Yeah. I fuck people into comas.” I said nonchalantly.

Steve shook his head and the three of them crouched down and grabbed a part of Thor. “On three. One, two, three.”

They all heaved Thor up and shuffled into the bedroom together. “He’s heavy,” Clint said.

“Apparently.” I joked.

“I think I might sleep too,” Clint said getting up. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, little bird. I’ll be fine.”

He came over and kissed my cheek before heading to the bedroom with the others and passing Sif as she came back out.

“They’re all passed out again.” She said.

“Thank you, Sif,” I said. “I’m going to check on the kids.”

I headed in the bedroom and found Wanda sitting on the floor between their beds, looking a little queasy. “Morning, honey.” She whispered.

“Hey, beautiful. Are you okay?” I asked.

She nodded slowly. “I’m leaching everyone’s hangovers. It’s not fun. I was throwing up before.”

I came and sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She nuzzled into me. “Maybe the healers can help you?”

“You think?”

I shrugged. “I mean, I don’t know. But they’re more used to people with powers here. They might have something.”

Wanda nodded. “Maybe when Loki gets here you can take me and Sam to see them.”

“Sam’s still struggling?” I asked concerned.

“Yes. He’s the worst one.”

“How long are these two going to be out?” I asked.

“She’s about fifteen minutes from being up. He might be more like an hour.” Wanda answered.

“Okay. I’ll see who I can find to take you and Sam to the healers.” I said and got up, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll be here.” She said.

There was no one at all in the living room and I went into the bathroom. Sam was hunched over the toilet and Hogun was crouched behind him. Sam looked over at us weakly. “El, how am I still able to puke?” Sam asked. “There’s no food left. I’m gonna die.”

“Oh, honey,” I said and came over and ran my hand over his scalp. “Hogun, do we have any way of getting Fandral and or Loki to come here. Wanda and Sam need to see healers or something and it’s just you now.”

“Is Lady Maximoff awake?” Hogun asked.

“Yes,” I said.

“I shall go and fetch Fandrall to take them and be back to guard shortly.” He said getting up and leaving the room.

Sam moaned and collapsed down onto the floor. “Can I just lay down with my head in your lap?”

“Of course, baby,” I said sitting. He put his head in my lap and I started massaging his scalp again.

“I swear. I didn’t even drink that much, El.” He whined.

“I know, baby. But it’s strong. Not for us.” I said. “I’ll take you to the healers as soon as Fandral shows up.”

I sat on the floor stroking his neck and soothing him until Hogun returned with an exhausted-looking Fandral.

“So we are seeing the healers?” Fandral asked.

“Yes, thank you, Fandral,” I said as he lifted Sam up. “I’ll go and get Wanda.”

He nodded and carried Sam out into the living room. I sighed and went to go get Wanda. The kids weren’t even awake yet and I could already tell today was going to be a long day.


	20. Potions and Apples

Fandral led the way down to the healers carrying Sam like he was a baby. I followed with Wanda, letting her lean against me as we walked. She held her head and occasionally her eyes would glow pink for a moment before returning to normal.

“Can you not walk too bumpily?” Sam groaned, shifting in Fandral’s arms a little.

“No one has ever complained about my gait before,” Fandral said, sounding amused.

“I’m sick,” Sam whined. “I’ll puke on you.”

“Alright, my lord. I’ll be more careful.” Fandral teased.

“So, Fandral,” I said, as Fandral shifted Sam so he was being held a little closer to him. “What’s the deal with you and Loki?”

Fandral chuckled. “Do you want me to lose my life?”

“You were both thinking some pretty explicit thoughts before,” Wanda said.

“We are … complicated.” Fandral explained. “Loki tolerates few you may have noticed.”

“The babies,” Wanda said. “And that’s about it.”

An affectionate smile crossed over Fandral’s face. “Oh, yes. The babes hold the largest portion of Loki’s affection.” He said. “The thing about Loki is most don’t understand him. I think it’s just a case of, I can see what his thought processes are like.” He gave us a sly look and quirked an eyebrow. “Not to mention, I am very easy, ladies. I have no expectation that Loki will have any interest in me tomorrow and nor do I have any desire to be tied down.”

“Uh-huh,” Wanda said sounding unconvinced.

“It’s the truth, my lady,” Fandal said. “Asgard is not like Midgard and you are hardly in a typical relationship yourself, even for Asgardian standards. We don’t define it. I do, however, like romance. I could romance you if you liked.”

Wanda pulled herself up straight. “I am out of your league.”

I burst out laughing and Fandral feigned shock. “My lady, you wound me.”

“What?” Wanda said, taking my hand. “It’s true.”

“So sharp with your words. I am not without feelings.” He teased and gestured to a door. “But we are here.”

I opened it for him and Fandral carried Sam inside. It was dark with black stone walls and dim lights that glowed softly. A group of five women in long robes approached us and three of them took Sam away without a word. One of the remaining women turned to us. “Can we help either of you, your highnesses?”

“Um, yes,” Wanda said, and I could tell she wasn’t sure how to explain what was wrong.

“Wanda is a telepath, and with all the drinking…” I said.

The woman nodded and gestured for us to follow. Wanda lay down on a table and the three women stood around it. A cage of light surrounded Wanda and they began to shift the beams around.

“What is that?” Wanda asked.

“It’s a soul forge.” The woman answered as she continued her work. As they moved the beams Wanda seemed to relax more. “How is that?”

“Much better,” Wanda said, almost sounding a little sleep drunk.

“We have corrected for the thoughts you were receiving,” She said turning the forge off. “When you go back they will return. We have something that will block your telepathy if you wish. It’s is a diadem, so the effects will only last while you wear it.”

“Okay,” Wanda said with an uncertain nod.

One of the healers left and returned with an intricate silver diadem. The silver had been forged into delicate scrollwork that sat low on Wanda’s brow and right in the middle of her forehead sat a deep blue crystal.

Wanda blinked when it was in place. “It went really quiet.”

“Is that good or bad?” I asked.

“I do not know. It is strange.” She said. “I haven’t been alone in my thoughts for so long, it’s both a relief and scary. I don’t like not being able to feel you.”

“It is only to guard against the hangovers. You are free to remove it at any time.” The healer said.

“Thank you,” Wanda said and slid off the table.

We went out to the first room to wait for Sam. It wasn’t long before Sam came out with Fandral. He looked much more human and happy. “Oh wow, Wanda. Look at you. You’re an actual princess.” He said coming over to her and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“It blocks my telepathy. I don’t know if I like it.” Wanda said.

Sam pressed a kiss to her brow. “It won’t be for long.”

“You feeling better then?” I asked.

“Like it never happened. I am so hungry now.” He said putting his arm around Wanda. He held up a bottle of liquid. “They gave me this to give the others too.”

“Oh good, hopefully, that saves a lot of whining today,” I said.

“And I won’t have to wear this for too long,” Wanda added, tapping the jewel on the diadem.

Fandal led us back to our rooms and he was immediately set on by Sif as we came through the door. “There you are.” She snapped. “What the hell?”

“I was taking them to the healers as requested, my lady,” Fandral said.

“Kidnapping three of the royal family and leaving the children alone.”

Fandral laughed. “What is Hogun? Chopped liver?” He snarked. “Stop being so dramatic and drink this.”

Sam offered her the bottle and she took a drink. “Okay, good. I’m taking this to Volstagg.”

She disappeared into the bedroom they’d put Volstagg in as we came inside properly. The food had been delivered and Hogun was supervising the twins with their breakfast.

“Food!” Sam said and grabbed a plate and started to load it up. I went to get one too and Riley started to eat directly off her plate like a dog.

“Honey,” Wanda sighed. “Use a fork.”

“Daj,” Riley whined. “I ead good.”

“You eat all over yourself,” Wanda said.

“Das otay. Vows - Vowstaag… he do too.” She said.

Wanda approached her and wiped her face clean. “Volstagg isn’t the ruler of the nine realms, sweetie.”

“I’s a unicorn,” Riley said and went back to eating right off the plate.

Sam stifled a laugh while Wanda sighed and went and helped herself to some food.

“Don’t worry about it, Wan,” Sam said. “I’ll give her a bath after.”

The three of us sat down on the couch, snuggled in together as we ate. “So do you know what you’re going to do with the bonding?” I asked.

Sam shook his head. “I think I’ll do it. It’s a long time to live but some of us don’t get a choice about that. Maybe the right thing to do is to agree to go through that with them.”

I nodded. “I keep getting stuck on the ‘having to watch Piet die’ thing. I’ve worried about how losing everyone would affect Steve, Bucky, Nat, and Bruce for a long time. And now the choice is being given to me and I’m scared.”

“Yes, I already lost my brother. I don’t want to have to outlive my son.” Wanda agreed.

“Plus everyone else. How many friends do we outlive before I stop being able to form bonds with people because I know it’s only going to end with me watching them die?”

“You would never be able to do that,” Sam said. “Elly, you have the biggest heart.”

“Which just means it’s going to be painful every single time,” I said. “How much hurt can I survive?”

“All of it,” Sam said. “You’re strong, El.”

“If Piet were out of the equation. If he was like Riley, would that make it easier?” Wanda asked.

I wiped my eyes. “I think mostly. I think if I didn’t have to worry about Piet I’d say yes.” I said. “It’s just…”

“What is it, princess?” Sam asked.

“You guys chose me because I was just a normal person. If this makes me immortal and gives me powers, then I won’t be who you wanted.”

“Oh, Elly,” Sam said putting his plate down. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple tenderly. “We love you for what’s in here -” he tapped my chest and then my forehead. “- and in here. That’s much more than just you being a regular person. There are billions of regular people in the world. There’s only one you.”

I swallowed and nodded, trying not to completely break down.

“We love you, El. And Thor loves you and wants to keep you forever. He hasn’t even asked me to bond with him.” Sam said.

“You need him to ask?” I said.

“It would be nice. I dunno. Maybe I don’t need it because if you and Wanda do, and Nat, Steve, and Buck already are going to basically live forever, I would stick around for all of you, but it would be nice if Thor let me know he wanted me too.”

“That makes sense. I totally get that. I told him I thought he loved us like people loved dogs.” I said. “He needs to show you all that you aren’t just friends-with-benefits to him.”

Sam let out a breath. “Yeah. ‘Cause I do love him.”

Riley climbed off the chair and toddled over and climbed into Sam’s lap. “Did you eat, bug?” Sam asked.

“Yes, daddy.” She practically snarked.

“What was that?” Sam said, trying not to laugh. “Was that sarcasm?”

I laughed. “Sounded like it.”

“My goodness,” Sam said. “Such an advanced three-year-old.”

I got up and stretched. “I might go take a bath. You two okay with the kids?” I asked.

“I think we can handle it,” Sam said.

I headed into the bathroom and ran the water. I had just let my slip fall to the floor when Loki barged into the room.

“Loki!” I squawked, grabbing the slip and pulling it back up.

He waved me off dismissively. “You have nothing I haven’t seen thousands of times before.”

I rolled my eyes. “What do you want?”

“The reason you have been unable to decide about the bonding is because of Pietro, correct?” He asked.

“Yes. Mostly because of Pietro.” I agreed.

“I found the book I had been looking for.” He said. “There is something called the Golden Apple. The Goddess Idunn oversees them on Alfheim. The apple can grant longevity to whoever eats it.”

I froze and looked up into Loki’s eyes. “This is a real thing? You can find it?”

“I assure you it is real. I have sent an envoy to Alfheim.” Loki said. “The child will have to be of age and make the decision himself, but he has the choice. Is that enough for you?”

“I just… this… I don’t…” I babbled.

Loki rolled her eyes. “Use your words.”

“This changes everything.”

“You’ll agree to the bonding then?”

I took a deep breath and nodded, shifting on my feet. “Loki. Can I hug you?”

“What do I get out of it?” Loki asked.

“You can tell me your terms as I hug you,” I said, taking a step forward. He opened his arms up and I moved into them, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against his chest as he closed his arms around me. “No stabbing me either.”

Loki chuckled. “I did not do this for you, you know?”

I nodded against his chest. “I know.”

“Call off your attack spider would you. She keeps making comments about me having feelings.” Loki said.

I giggled. “Done and done.” I pulled back and looked up at him. “Thank you.”

“Now, would you please tell my brother ‘yes’ so he can stop bothering me?” He said.

“I will. Let me wash up first.”

Loki went to the door and paused. “If anyone is looking for me, I’ll be having sex. I’m taking Fandral with me. I haven’t had any since you were attacked and that is unusual.”

“Aww Loki, you do have feelings.” I teased.

He smirked. “I will stab you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go on then. Get laid. When I see you again I promise I’ll have said yes to Thor.”

He nodded and left and I took my bath. I rushed a little as I wanted to go and speak to Thor and tell him what Loki had said. When I was clean I wrapped myself in a robe and took the potion from Sif who was back to guarding the door with Volstagg. I went into my room where Thor, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Tony, Natasha, and Bruce were all sleeping in a tangled pile of limbs. Feet were in faces and people were clinging to each other. It was quite funny to look at.

I changed into a fresh gown and went and sat next to Thor and shook him a little. “Thor?” He opened his eyes and squinted at me. “Here, my love,” I said holding the bottle to his lips.

He blinked a few times before starting to drink. After a few swallows of the liquid, he lay back down and I put the stopper back into the bottle and put it down.

“Mmm, thank you, mea vida.” He said. He rubbed my hip slowly and sat up. “I feel much better.”

“You’re welcome, my love,” I said, leaning over and kissing him. He hummed softly and pulled me a little closer to him.

“Thor,” I said pulling back. “Loki found something.”

“What is it?” He said, sitting up straighter and looking a little more alert.

“He found a book. It has information about a fruit that grants the person who eats it longevity.” I explained.

“What?”

“It’s guarded by a goddess. Iona? Isola? I forget. He has a book.”

“Okay. So Pietro will have his own choice?” Thor asked.

“Yes,” I said and put my hand on his. “Ask me.”

Thor tilted his head and looked me over for a moment. He nodded and got up kneeling on the ground in front of me and taking my hand. “Elise, my life, will you bond with me?”

“Yes, I will,” I said.

He smiled and got up pulling me into his arms and kissing me deeply. I melted into him, letting him hold my weight.

“We will have to start the preparations. You need a gown.” Thor said as he pulled back.

“Thor, there’s one more thing,” I said.

He tilted his head and looked at me with concern. “That doesn’t sound good.”

I gave his hand a squeeze. “You need to propose to them. And when you do you need to explain it. All they have heard is the not quite clear version of events from me. Bucky and Steve will do it regardless. Tony and I will too because we were there. The others you need to at least speak to and make them know what this means and that you want it with them.”

“Oh,” Thor said softly.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded and sat back down on the bed. I sat beside him and he curled up, putting his head on my lap. “I didn’t realize how closed off I was being with them. It hurts to know they don’t know how I feel.”

I stroked his hair and massaged the back of your neck. “We all love you. But it has been hard because we don’t see you often, and when we do you try and be the strong happy man who has nothing to worry about. Time to change that and now’s your chance. Be honest with them. But more importantly, ask them. Make sure they know you want this with them.”

“I will. When everyone is awake I will propose.” He said.

“Good,” I said and rubbed his chest. “You are loved, Thor. Don’t doubt that. I want to spend as much of the next 5000 years as I possibly can, Thor. ”

Thor smiled softly. “I want that too.”

I leaned down and kissed him and he made a contented rumbling noise against my lips. We were starting a new chapter as of now and I wasn’t scared at all anymore.


	21. The Proposal

It was after midday before everyone was up and feeling a little more clear-headed thanks to the potion we had brought back from the healers. We all sat around eating lunch and talking about the things we wanted to do or see while we were in Asgard when Thor cleared his throat.

Everyone turned to look at him.

“My beloveds, I know that I have not been very honest and forthcoming with many things. My feelings among them but also what is happening here in my homeworld and your place in that.” He said, sitting up straight and fidgeting with his fingers. I took his hand and he linked his fingers with mine and gave me an uncertain smile. “I know Elise has spoken to you about our bonding, but I know you must have many questions. I will try and explain the process and what it will mean for those that choose to do it.”

Steve sat forward in his chair, while Bruce seemed to try and make himself smaller. “The ceremony itself is much like a Midgardian wedding. It is overseen by a high priest. We make our vows to each other. Vows of love and commitment to stay together. It is a chance to say we choose each other and commit to each other as a family. If you bond with me, you will be my Royal Consorts and will be considered rulers of Asgard and the nine realms.”

“Thor,” Sam interrupted. “Why are they making you do this? Surely you can just continue on the way you were.”

Thor let out a breath. “It is an ancient custom. It is fine to rule with no consort when there is no heir. When there is an heir you’re expected to be bonded. I do not have to bond with all of you. I don’t even have to bond with Elise. But the tradition stands because if a commitment can be made to raise a child and rule the country it should be made to another to share in those burdens too.”

“So you could just bond with Elise?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Thor said, lifting my hand to his mouth and kissing my knuckle. “She has much to my delight accepted.”

“So why all of us then?” Sam asked.

“Samuel. I don’t just want to do this because I am being forced. I want to do this because I love you. All of you. I would never force any of you to make such a commitment, but please never doubt that I want to make it to each and every one of you. I did not consistently return to Midgard for the sake of Midgard. I came for each of you.”

“We never realized your feelings were this strong, Thor,” Natasha said. “I was always under the impression we were just close friends with benefits.”

“For that, I apologize,” Thor said. “I tried to show you affection. I was keeping myself guarded. I was afraid of losing you. I was afraid if you saw this life I had you would reject it. I should have been more honest and from here on out, whether you accept or not, we are family. We share bonds whether we formalize them or not. You will no longer have reason to doubt my feelings.”

Everyone fell quiet for a moment and looked around at each other. “We love you too,” Steve said finally. “We always look forward to your visits. We always hope they will last longer. I’m sorry if we made you feel at any point that we would reject you.”

Thor smiled softly. “It was nothing you did. I promise.”

“What’s the ceremony like?” Wanda asked.

“We shall be bound together,” Thor answered.

“Yes, Loki said,” Wanda said. “Like a large web because there are so many of us.”

“That’s right,” Thor said. “We shall dress in ceremonial clothing, but made to each person’s taste. When we are bound we will take a drink of the bonding liquor and then we will go on a kind of quest of the spirit. It will be personal for each of us, but it will allow you to access your new power and to see your place in the relationship and your worthiness to rule.”

“What if we aren’t worthy?” Bucky asked.

“You are more than worthy. Trust me.” Thor said. “This isn’t about your past deeds. It is about how you work with each other and me. And you all make me a better person. I know that already. Even Loki could tell you that.”

Thor dropped down to his knee and the children immediately descended on him thinking it was some kind of game. Pietro immediately started scaling him, while Riley began to swing off his arm.

“I love each and every one of you. I dread the day I lose you. I want to share my life with each of you. To have you beside me, supporting me. I want to support each of you too. I would be very fortunate to have you agree to spend many more centuries together. Please would you do me the honor of bonding with me?”

“You sure you want all of us?” Sam asked again. “Some aren’t being dragged along just because we’re part of the group?”

Thor moved closer to Sam. “Samuel, whatever it is that has made you doubt that you aren’t as important to me as everyone else here, I apologize. I love you. I want you for who you are. Your strength and your kindness. Your sense of right and wrong. How you make me feel.”

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Yes. Yes, I’ll bond with you.” He leaned down and kissed Thor deeply. Thor’s hand went to the back of Sam’s neck and not even Riley trying to push them apart made them break the kiss before they were ready.

When they finally did break away Thor looked around at all the others.

“Yes,” Steve said. “I’ll bond with you.”

“Me too,” Bucky added.

Natasha gave a small nod. “You’ve got me too.”

“And me,” Clint said.

“I would love to bond with you, Thor,” Wanda said, running her hand down his arm. “All of you.”

“Yeah. You’re all my people.” Tony said though he was looking right at me. “I want to bond.”

As each person agreed Thor’s smile got bigger and bigger until it was just Bruce who hadn’t said yes. We all looked at him expectantly though the scientist had drawn in on himself.

“I - I -” Bruce stammered. “Do you realize what you’re asking?”

“Yes,” Thor said moving close to Bruce and cupping his cheeks in both hands. “I am asking you, Bruce Banner, to bond with me.”

“But you don’t just get me. You get him too and you’ll be stuck with both of us.” Bruce said.

“I want him too, my love,” Thor said. “I enjoy the Hulk’s company. It would be an honor to spend my life with him as well. Plus he is part of you-” he tapped Bruce’s chest. “-and I want you. Please say yes.”

“What about the rest of you?” Bruce asked. “You all just okay with being stuck for thousands of years with me and the Hulk.”

“We wouldn’t be stuck with you, Brucie Bear,” Tony said. “We love you. We all love you. Me most of all.”

“Hey!” I said playfully. “Don’t make me fight you for who loves Bruce most.”

Bruce started to flush. “I just… I want you all to know what this means.”

“We all know. Don’t we?” Steve said. Everyone nodded and Natasha rubbed Bruce’s thigh. “You are one of us. We love you. We all want you to do this.”

Bruce took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes. Tentatively yes. I do … I love you all. I just… please really consider it. I can’t force you all to be stuck with me.”

“We chose you, Bruce,” I said. “I chose you.”

Bruce blushed and nodded and Thor leaned up and kissed him tenderly. “You have all made me so happy.” He said when he pulled back.

“So now what?” Natasha asked.

Thor returned to his seat beside me and the kids climbed into his lap. “Now I start the preparations. I will have tailors come and help you each to design your clothes and jewelry if you would like it.”

“Oh, that will be so much fun,” Wanda said.

Thor smiled affectionately at her. “It should be perfect.” He said. “But first, tonight we have the feast to introduce both you as my consorts and the children to the kingdom. There will be people to help style you but the clothes you wear will already be made. I will go and select them if you are all okay with that.”

There was a general agreement from the others. “Alright then. I shall go and start the preparations. Thank you again, my beloveds. You cannot know how delighted I am right now.”

He stood. The Thor that almost skipped out of the room seemed to be free of all the burdens he had been carrying since he’d first arrived at the compound because his daughter had come into his powers. All the stress and worry had been replaced with joy.

I still worried about this long lost sibling, but for now, I swept it aside. The others had all started buzzing with talks about weddings and being married, new powers and not having to lose each other. I relaxed with them and finished my lunch, excited and nervous about what was to come. I hadn’t realized how tense I’d been about everything. As I relaxed my eyelids grew heavy and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	22. Dressing for a Feast

“Honey.” Steve’s voice pulled me back out of my sleep. My eyes fluttered open and for a second I just blinked up at him a little disoriented. “El, it’s time to get up. We gotta get ready for Thor’s celebrations.”

I sat up and stretched, looking around at everyone. Sam had been acting as my pillow and Thor had returned with Loki who was now a woman again. But Natasha, Wanda, Bruce, and Tony were all missing. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yes, you did,” Bucky said. “Drooled all over Sam.”

“Oh,” I said, wiping my mouth. “Sorry, Sam.”

“It’s okay. It was cute.” Sam said, rubbing my back.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Guess the stress got to me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam said. “You obviously needed it.”

I got up and stretched out my spine. “Okay, getting ready. What do I need to do?”

“I have clothes for you in here, with tailors to take them in if need be. And Loki has organized a team for hair and makeup in Wanda’s room.” Thor explained.

“Oh, wow,” I said. “Didn’t trust me to do my own makeup, Loki?”

“Like you even factored into the decision,” Loki scoffed. “I just didn’t want to paint my own face.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I said. “So clothes first?”

“Yes, follow me,” Thor said. He led me into my room where a team of tailors were dressing Bruce and Tony. Bruce was being fitted into an indigo and gold outfit that was a blend of scaled armor and long silk-like jacket. Tony seemed to be forgoing Asgardian wear, over an Armani suit. Though he was allowing them to add embellishments in gold and red to the black.

Thor nodded to one of the tailors and she pulled a gown off the rack that was a dark blue, satin-like material. I took off the dress I was wearing and right away she began to help me into the new dress. Another two tailors came over and began taking in sections as quickly as their hands could move. Not that they seemed to need to do much. It fit pretty perfectly.

The gown was strapless with intricate silver filigree that trickled down into the skirt and trimmed the symmetrical lines of the hem. When they were happy with the fit the armor and jewelry came out. I was strapped into a silver breastplate that had dark blue filigree that mirrored the silver that it was covering so where the breastplate ended it looked like it flipped colors into the skirt. Next, they put on shoulder guards and vambraces in the same silver with blue filigree. They wrapped a fine filigree band that had leaves and blossoms on it around my upper arm and put a matching choker around my neck. By the time I was fully dressed, Tony and Bruce were gone and Clint and Bucky were being dressed too.

Clint was being dressed in plum and black leather. The jacket was knee length and the leather was embossed with a beautiful design that looked like a mixture of feathers and air-currents. Bucky was being fitted in leather plated armor of deep green and gold and there was a black fur cloak waiting to go over it.

“What do you think, my love?” Thor asked.

“It’s beautiful. What do you think?” I asked spinning.

“Gorgeous,” Thor said, smiling. “It is as if all the air has been sucked from the room.”

“Flatterer,” I said coming over and kissing his cheek.

“Asgardian clothes suit you, El,” Bucky said.

“You look pretty good in them too, Buck,” I said

Thor handed me a tiara in silver with blue crystals that matched the other jewelry. “Take this to the hairstylist to put in.” He said.

“Thank you. You should get dressed too.” I said.

He nodded. “I will now.”

I went back out into the living room and found Wanda. She was already dressed in a red floor-length gown that sat off the shoulders and had sleeves that reached the floor and were lined in a gold satin. She had panels of gold metal acting as a corset, the centerpiece going from the neckline and between her breasts and was adorned with a crest. Around her neck was a necklace in the same gold that cut a similar arrow shape as the plates.

“Hey,” she said. “Hair and makeup?”

“Yep. Let’s do it.” I said.

We went into her room where a team was set up with chairs placed in front of a long mirror. Loki sat in front of the mirror dressed in a gown of gold and green, adorned in her usual curled filigree and leather and scale armor. Natasha was just getting the finishing touches on her lips. Her gown was black and gold. The skirt was layer upon layer of a sheer black fabric that almost resembled feathers on a raven.

She stood and my breath caught. “Nat. You look stunning.”

“Thank you.” She said. “You both look so beautiful too. They are quite painless with the makeup.”

“I’m gonna tear that dress off you later.” I teased.

“Sounds good.” She said and kissed my cheek as she left the room. Wanda and I took seats next to Loki.

“Okay,” a woman says with a heavy accent. She looked me over and then grabbed my face and turned it left and right. I startled a little. No one had been so rough with me since I had gotten to Asgard. Or before really. At least not a stranger. “Might be able to work with zis one.”

“They’re a little abrasive, aren’t they, Loki?” Wanda joked.

“Total change from the mother-of-the-heir stuff I’m used to.” I agreed.

“I thought you might appreciate Griselda,” Loki said as a woman fussed around her.

“Keep still.” Griselda scolded and began to do my hair. Carefully curling it and braiding it.

The three of us sat quietly for a moment while the women worked their magic on us. It was Loki who broke the silence. “I’m not asking for opinions.” She said. “Left or right?”

“Left,” I said, not knowing what she was talking about.

“I agree,” Wanda added.

“Thank you. I think the left design will work.” She said. “I’m having jewels added to my eyes.”

“I see,” I said, not understanding at all, but assuming I would see soon enough. “I look forward to seeing the finished product.”

Loki made a dismissive sound like she was done talking about that and I smiled to myself. “Hey, Loki, when we’ve bonded with Thor will that make me your sister?”

Loki turned and glared at me.

“It will, won’t it?” I teased. “I’m gonna be your sister.”

“I will stab you,” Loki warned.

“Oh, sister. Don’t be like that.”

“Elise,” she said. “You’re pushing your luck.”

“Fine!” I said putting up my hands in defeat.

She scowled and the makeup artist seemed to start working on her a little faster. We fell silent again. Loki was the first to be done and she swept out of the room wordlessly. Griselda finished with me next and I looked at myself in the mirror.

“Wow! That’s me?” I asked.

“Yes,” She said, her voice sounding like she was addressing someone who was quite dim.

“Thank you. It’s beautiful.” I said.

She nodded and the woman working on Wanda finished up. The two of us headed out to the living room to find the others. Everyone appeared to be dressed, though Thor was noticeably absent. Everyone’s clothing uniquely made to fit them. Sam was in a dark grey and silver with what looked like black and silver feathers adorning it. Both embossed into the leather and metal and each scale in his armor looked like a feather. Steve wore a dark blue and silver. There were stars worked into the detail, but they looked like real stars. Like he was wearing the galaxy rather than the five-pointed star he normally wore.

Thor came out of the kids’ room. He wore his usual armor but it was a little more ornate and a little more polished. The metal was iridescent like an oil slick and the cape he wore wasn’t his usual red, but rather seemed to have a color to represent each of us. He was carrying Pietro who was clinging to him and hiding his face in Thor’s neck, while Riley walked beside him holding his hand. Both the children were wearing white robes with gold ropework and gold capes.

“Pietro does not wish to be put down,” Thor said. “He doesn’t like his clothes and he’s feeling shy.”

“I’m feeling shy too, Piet. Do you want to go with me?” Bruce asked.

Pietro turned in Thor’s arms and held out his hands to Bruce who took him and the little boy immediately hid in Bruce’s neck.

“Is everyone ready?” Thor asked.

We all nodded in agreement and those that were sitting got up. Thor looked us all over and nodded. “Alright, my chosen people, follow me.”

We formed a line of two by two and headed out to the feast.


	23. The Feast

We all stood in a group outside some ornate doors as we waited to be announced to the room for Thor’s victory feast. Thor had picked up Riley because she kept trying to hide under everyone’s skirts or capes. Pietro was cuddled in Bruce’s arms, hiding his face in his father’s neck. Bruce had started looking nervous too and he’d subconsciously reached out and taken my hand as we’d approached the doors.

Everyone else was a mixture of nervousness and excitement. This was both new and yet familiar to most of them. They were used to being the center of attention. The royalty in space thing was a novel twist to it though.

“Imagine how much food there’s going to be, bug?” Clint said trying to distract Riley as she wriggled in Thor’s arms. “Just a whole room of food.”

“Dats so much,” Riley said. “Did Mags made it?”

“Some of it,” Thor said and Riley started clicking her teeth together.

“What’s that noise about?” Clint asked.

“Gonna ead da food, daddy,” Riley said and started making nomming noises to go along with her chomping.

“I thought you were being picky,” Clint said, shaking his head. “I should have known.”

“Yeah, Clint. It’s Riley.” I teased.

“Yeah, is Wiley.” Riley mimicked.

Clint looked at me and blinked. “You’re a horrible influence.” He deadpanned.

I didn’t have time to counter because they began to announce us. I was made to take Pietro, though I was told that he could sit in his own seat or with whoever he wanted once we were inside. Clint was called first followed by Sam. Then Natasha and Wanda. Bucky and Tony. Steve and Bruce.

Finally, I was ushered forward. An older man stood by the side of a grand table at the front of a huge ballroom with large windows that looked out over the city. The table was elevated above all the others and just in front of it, Loki sat with Sif and the warriors three. We had been led in and then split, so Sam and Clint sat on the outside of the table, then Natasha next to Clint and Wanda next to Sam. Tony was next to Natasha and Bruce next to Tony, while Bucky sat next to Wanda and Steve next to him. The two chairs that were vacant and in the middle of the ten chairs were bigger than the rest. The chair next to Steve was practically a throne.

“The Lady Elise. Mother of the Heir. With her, Prince Pietro Son of Clinton, bearer of shield.” The old man said. I walked out to an enormous cheer from the crowd and everyone got to their feet applauding and trying to see.

I took the seat next to Bruce and Pietro scrambled back into his lap, hiding as best he could in Bruce’s arms.

“Shh… “ Bruce soothed. “It’s okay, little one. We’re safe. Hulk’s not even worried right now.”

Pietro looked up at Bruce and his eyes flashed green for a moment as he pressed a kiss to Pietro’s forehead. Pietro didn’t say anything, but when he rested his head back against Bruce’s shoulder he seemed calmer.

“Thor. King of Asgard. Son of Odin. Bringer of storms. With him, Princess Riley. Daughter of Thor. Bearer of shield. Heir to the throne.” The man announced.

Thor strode out carrying Riley who was looking around in awe. The crowd erupted with applause. Many people were calling out to Riley in the hopes she’d look at them. Thor gave a wave as he reached his chair and Riley mimicked him making the cheering even louder.

As the room began to settle he took his seat. He said something in that language I assumed was Asgardian. Someone yelled something in return and Thor raised his hand. “And now we feast.” He roared.

There was another cheer and servers came out carrying trays of food. We were served first and while our food was being put in front of us Riley turned and said something to Thor in that same Norse sounding language.

Thor raised an eyebrow at Riley and said something back to her.

“Did she just…?” I asked.

“It was close,” Thor replied. “That simplistic way she speaks, but it was Asgardian.”

“Huh,” I said shaking my head. “Is that the Allspeak.”

Thor gave a small shrug. “I assume it must be.”

We started to eat the first course. Pietro finally stuck his head out from Bruce and began to pick at the food while Riley just wolfed things down.

Pietro picked up a piece of food and held it up. “Whad’s dis?”

“It’s mackavon,” Thor replied.

“Is good, daddy?” Pietro asked.

“Yes, son. It’s very good.” Thor answered.

“Is wike ham and fings,” Riley said with her mouth full. Pietro tentatively took a bite. He took a moment to decide if he liked it before tucking in properly.

The first course did have a ham-like quality. Almost like ham wrapped peach in a jus. It was more of a sample plate and quickly finished. Riley started to lick the plate clean.

“Oh, Riley,” Steve said taking a napkin and wiping her face. “We’re in public, honey.”

“She enjoys her food,” Thor said.

“That’s one way to put it.” Tony joked.

“She is free to. The customs are different here.” Thor assured us.

“If you say so,” Steve said with a shake of his head.

More plates were brought out. This time holding a small bowl with a clear broth, like a consommé with a single piece of bread with a paste on it floating in the middle. Neither Pietro or Riley were particularly excited by it and they began to look around the room at all the people. At one point I reached over and ran my fingers through the back of Thor’s hair as he attempted to keep Riley from toppling off the edge of the table and the crowd hushed and started whispering. I thought I’d done something wrong but Thor assured me they liked seeing the casual display of affection and to prove it he kissed me. Just a gentle peck on the lips but it made everyone cheer.

As the third course came out, this one a salad of sweet fruits and tangy leaves with crunchy seeds and nuts through it, Riley had started playing a game of name every single person in the room with Thor. When he told her that she would have to go and ask Loki who all the people were she decided she’d had enough and stood up on his legs and waved at some people at a random table. 

There was a hush from the table and one woman fainted clear away.

“Honey, please, no,” Thor said gently.

“Daddy, she sick?” Riley asked, trying to climb off his lap.

“She just became too excited.” He explained. “We’re going to stay here though.”

She pulled a face and sat back down again and began to pick the fruit out of her salad and shove it in her mouth.

With the next course, a selection of cold meats and cheeses, a food fight broke out, started by Clint and Fandral. The whole room joined in with them, like the air of formality had been suddenly dropped and everyone realized who we actually were. Not royalty but regular people in an unusual position.

Riley was flailing about throwing food every which way, while Pietro panicked and got off Bruce’s lap and hid under Wanda’s skirts.

I threw something at Steve and he looked at me and narrowed his eyes. “Oh, you’re gonna get it now, El.” He said standing.

“No!” I squealed, hiding behind Thor.

“Oh yes,” he said moving past him.

I backed up, giggling and throwing more food at him, using Bruce and then Tony as a shield.

“El, you started this.” He said and picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. “And I’m gonna finish it.”

“No, Steve!” I giggled flailing my legs. People in the crowd laughed as they watched our antics even as the food fight was still going strong.

“You started this,” Steve said, swinging me from side to side.

“I did not! It was Clint!” I protested as I failed my limbs. “Someone help!”

“Clint made you throw food at me?” Steve asked, giving my thigh a playful swat.

“It’s a food fight!” I protested.

“Well, now you’re stuck there.” Steve teased.

“Why won’t anyone help me?” I whined. “You’re supposed to be heroes.”

Steve suddenly groaned and dropped to his knee, letting me slip off his shoulder.

“C’mere, printsessa,” Natasha said, taking my hand.

“Are you okay, Steve?” I asked, looking him over as he clutched his thigh.

“He’s fine. It’s the only way he’ll learn.” Natasha assured me. She took a seat and I sat down in her lap.

“My hero,” I said as she kissed my neck.

“We should rescue Pietro too,” Natasha said. “Wanda? Can you send him down?”

Wanda crouched and spoke to Pietro who was hiding under her and he poked his head out from under her skirts, looked at us and then scrambled over, climbing up into Natasha’s lap and hiding in her side.

“I’m here, baby,” Natasha said. “The adults are just having some unconventional fun.”

“Is messy,” Pietro grumbled.

“I know, honey.” Natasha soothed. “They’re stopping now.”

“You godda ead wif a fork.” He said.

Natasha and I chuckled and she pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “I know, kiddo. Don’t worry, we’ll just smush you between us.”

Pietro started giggling and wiggled against her shoulder.

“Oh, we’re gonna smush you.” Natasha teased, ruffling his hair.

“I smush you, mama.” Pietro giggled as he opened and closed his hands on Natasha’s back.

I wrapped my arms around both of them and squeezed them tightly. “I smushed both of you.” Pietro giggled and squirmed between us.

The food fight seemed to trickle out and then end and some staff came out and started to clean up and hand out moist towels. Another course was brought out, this seemed to be some kind of fish served in a crunchy red cone.

Pietro pushed it away from him and pouted. “You don’t want that one, peanut?” Natasha asked.

“Wiley frew da food and id god on me.” He pouted.

“Did you want to change your clothes?” Natasha asked.

He nodded as he tried to wipe the food off his robes. Loki must have been listening in because she got up from her table in front of us and stalked over. “Follow me. Quickly now.”

Pietro held his arms up to her and she took him. I got up and followed after her.

“Imbeciles,” Loki grumbled. “What’s wrong with my little boy?”

“I’s dirdy,” Pietro said.

“Don’t worry, little one. I shall get you cleaned up.” She soothed.

She led us down to a room and into a large closet and began to walk down the racks of clothing. “I suppose his father would pitch a fit if I put the boy in a dress?”

“If you mean Clint specifically? No. He wouldn’t care. I don’t think any of them would care.” I said.

Loki nodded and pulled something green out. “I’ll give the boy options.”

She pulled out a few outfits and then let Pietro choose the one he liked best. He picked out something in green and purple that wasn’t exactly a dress but was more dress-like than the robes he had been wearing. I wiped him down and changed him into his new clothes and we took him back to the feast. Everything had settled back down and another dish hand been brought out. This one was a white foam and what looked liked caviar but tasted sweet on thick salty noodles.

We made it through three more courses without incident. A deep-fried dish that had some kind of grains and leaves inside what almost tasted like sushi. A thing that looked like meatloaf but when you ate it there was almost a sensation of eating tomato soup. And something like a custard served in a glass that had a fish-like taste.

I was starting to get quite full and the kids had seemed to grow bored with eating. Riley was just standing on Thor’s lap, bouncing and looking out at the crowd while Pietro was moving from one person’s lap to the next.

Riley suddenly stopped bouncing and pointed at a table at the back. “Daddy deres kids.”

“Yes,” Thor agreed. “There are kids here.”

“Pied!” Riley called, still pointing at the table. “Dey’s kids!”

Pietro looked up from where he was sitting on Sam. He looked at Riley and then the kids and then at Sam. I think it was probably the first time they had actually seen other kids besides Cassie who they had only met a couple of times. I felt really bad because we really had been sheltering them way too much.

“Can we pway?” Riley asked, looking back at Thor.

“You need to ask your mother,” Thor said.

She looked over at me. “Mommy? Mommy can we? Pwease?” She begged.

I looked from Natasha to Thor. “They’ll be okay to play in here, right?”

Thor leaned over the table to the one in front. “Will one of you supervise?”

“Of course,” Hogun said with a nod. He got up and came to the end of the table. “Come, little ones. Let’s make friends.”

Both the kids scrambled off laps and ran over to him and he led them to the back table. Hogun crouched down between the twins and the children at the table. For a moment all the children looked too shy to actually do anything. The parents of the other children watched on in shock as Hogun tried to act as a mediator. After a few moments, the children all began to run around the tables together, laughing excitedly.

We sat through seven more courses while the kids played. At that point, they seemed to set up a picnic on the ground and were taking turns feeding things to Hogun. By the eleventh course, they had returned and passed out. One in Bucky’s lap and one in Thor’s. By the 21st course, something that vaguely resembled s’ mores, but all the parts were separated and the wrong color, the feast was over. We left to more applause and returned to our rooms. The children were put into bed and the rest of us passed out together, full and as relaxed as we’d been since we’d arrived.


	24. Sleepy Mornings

We all basically crashed after the feast. There had been talk about ‘celebrating the engagement properly’ beforehand, but the twenty-plus courses over the four hours we were there just left us all bloated and exhausted. We all just fell into a pile and slept.

The following morning everyone left in small groups at their own relaxed pace. Thor and Clint took the twins, Thor to do training with Riley while Clint helped Fandal with Pietro. Tony and Bruce went to the lab to play around with things. Steve, Bucky, and Natasha went to play with Asgardian weapons. Which left Sam, Wanda, and I to just laze around with nothing really to worry about.

Wanda and I were cuddling up talking about the bonding and how we had pictured weddings when we were younger. For Wanda, it was such a thing of joy and family she described. Part of me was really sad for her that she didn’t have that part of her family to share in it anymore. But she was excited and she had a family in us. This was more important to her than it was just about everyone else. Getting married was something that meant something to her. Family was important to her. Now after giving up on that, she was getting to have everything.

Sam had slept in really late and came out without a word. He sat down opposite us, rubbing the back of his head. “Did you leave me food by the bed?” He asked.

“That was Steve,” Wanda said. Her legs were draped over my lap and I nuzzled at her neck as she spoke.

“Where’d they all go?” He asked.

“Steve, Bucky, and Natasha are playing with pointy things,” Wanda said and began to play with my hair as she tilted her head back a little. I took it as an invitation to kiss her neck, and I swirled the tip of my tongue over the soft skin of her throat. “Thor and Clint are with the babies, Tony and Bruce are doing science.”

“Steve let me sleep?” Sam asked.

“We’re on vacation,” Wanda said. “Why are you sitting over there by yourself, Sam?”

“I dunno. You both look so cute snuggled up like that. Thought I’d watch.” He said playfully.

Wanda blushed a little, her skin flushing under my lips. I could only assume that Sam had thought something particularly dirty in her direction. ‘Did he just…?’ I sent her and she pulled a face and nodded.

I leaned up and kissed her. We started it just softly and tenderly, but as our lips caressed over each other’s, Wanda’s thoughts filled my head. ‘He’s still watching.’

‘Then let’s give him something to watch.’ I sent back.

Wanda made a small squeak sound, but her tongue flicked out. I circled mine with hers and we started to kiss graphically. I’m not even totally sure why we had decided to give Sam this little show, but that’s what we were doing. It was now barely about us but rather about teasing Sam.

“You bad girls.” Sam scolded. “What do you think you’re both doing?”

I pulled back slowly, sucking on Wanda’s bottom lip, but we kept our foreheads pressed together. “Do you mind, Sam? We’re kissing.”

He chuckled. “Oh like that wasn’t for me.”

“How dare you? We kiss for us, thank you very much. Not as a show for you.” I teased.

Wanda giggled and nipped at my earlobe. “Oh sure, miss ‘likes to watch’.” He leaned back on the couch and spread his legs, patting his thighs. “Come here, naughty girls.”

We got up and perched on his lap. It was a little bit of a squeeze, and Wanda’s and my legs were pushed between each other. Sam ran his hands up our backs and rested them at the base of our heads, bunching his hands in our hair and nudging us back towards each other. We began to kiss again, hungry and passionately. Our hands ran up each other’s sides and as she began to tease her fingers along the underside of my breasts, I began to massage hers.

Sam leaned back and watched us for a little while, his tongue poking out from between his teeth and his hands cradling the back of our heads. Wanda moaned softly into my lips and he leaned forward and guided us apart again, pulling Wanda into a deep hungry kiss. When she pulled back, I took her place.

Sam finally pulled back again and his hands ran back down, resting on our asses. “What am I going to do with the two of you. Sitting over there teasing me like that.” He mused. “Elly, you should be spanked for that.”

“Me?” I squeaked.

“Like it wasn’t your idea.” He said, massaging my ass. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

I smirked at him and Wanda started giggling.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He said, giving my ass a gentle spank. “I think, Elly, you might need to lie over my lap so I can spank you.”

I wriggled on his lap. “What about Wanda?” I asked.

“Hmm…” He mused, his hands flexing on Wanda’s lap. “Wanda’s such a sweet girl. Seems like she should be given a treat.”

“I’m not a sweet girl?” I asked.

Sam chuckled. “Salty-sweet.” He said. “Wanda, why don’t you lie back, honey? Elly can put her mouth to good use while I teach her a lesson about being a tease.”

Wanda kissed me playfully, first ghosting her lips over mine and then nipping at them. When she pulled back she let herself fall back on the couch and scooted back away from us spreading her legs so we both got a look at the black panties she was wearing.

I positioned myself so I was lying over Sam’s lap and my head was between Wanda’s legs. I ran my hands up her long black socks and over the bare flesh of her thighs as I nuzzled at her pussy. As I did, Sam pulled the fabric of my dress up and yanked my panties down.

I hummed and wriggled my ass a little as I pulled Wanda’s panties down and off.

“Now, Elly. You’re gonna stay here until Wanda comes, got it?” Sam said, running his palm over my ass.

“Yes, Sammy,” I said and he brought his hand down on my left cheek. It wasn’t hard, but there was a loud crack because of the way he cupped his hand and heat blossomed on my skin.

I flattened my tongue and swiped it up Wanda’s folds. She was already quite wet which surprised me a little. Sam was intentionally being light with the kink, it was something I liked but Wanda steered clear of it. It was the reason why I was being spanked and not both of us. It was why he only lightly spanked me and why he hadn’t checked I remembered safewords. Wanda was here so it wasn’t going to get to that level. He was being playful about it and it was turning her on.

He spanked my other cheek. This one had a little more of a sting to it but only a little. I squeaked and popped my ass up more before going back to focusing on Wanda. I flicked my tongue over her clit, circled it around, and pressed down on it. She moaned and her fingers dug into the couch as more of her arousal seeped out of her.

Sam ran his palm over my ass and his fingers teased between my folds. “Oh princess, so wet for me already.” He teased as he pushed one finger inside me. I hummed into Wanda’s pussy not breaking focus at all, despite the warm buzz that began to creep through me too.

Wanda and I began to moan. Softly at first and then louder as we relaxed into the pleasure building in each of us.

Sam pulled his finger out and spanked me again. The loud crack almost like an exclamation to the moans in the room. I yelped into Wanda’s cunt and she arched her back up. When Sam’s hand returned to my pussy he thrust two fingers inside of me and began to fuck me hard with them, his hand pistoning in and out quickly. I added two of my fingers to Wanda, curling them inside her, seeking out the soft spongy surface of her g-spot. Each time I stroked my fingers over it, she’d moan loudly and it would draw out more moisture until it began to run drown my wrist in rivulets. I drank up what I could, the tart, salty flavor coating my tastebuds.

Sam’s fingers worked inside me, and his thumb drew circles on my clit. I was almost panting into Wanda’s cunt. He pulled his fingers out again and spanked me for a fourth time.

I groaned loudly and he lifted my hips, climbing out from under me. I focused on Wanda as he moved around behind me. Her legs were trembling and she was starting to buck up against me.

With a sudden cry and shudder, Wanda came, her whole body arching up under me. Sam swatted my ass and nudged me forward. I crawled up between Wanda’s legs and brought my lips to hers. We kissed deeply and ground against each other. Sam moved up behind me, grabbed a hold of my hips and sunk his cock into me.

I groaned and buried my face in Wanda’s neck as Sam started to fuck me from behind. Wanda pushed up against me, her clit rubbing against mine. I was halfway to orgasm already. My blood felt like lava as pleasure surged through me. 

Sam thrust into me hard, pushing me down into Wanda and all I could do was hold on. Wanda slid her hand between us and began to rub my clit. My body seized up and I came, crying out into Wanda’s neck.

She stroked my hair and Sam slowed and then slipped out of me sitting back on the couch. Wanda and I both sat up and looked at him. My head felt soft and fuzzy and I blinked slowly at him.

Sam offered his hand to Wanda. “Come here, honey.” He said gently.

She climbed his lap, her back flush with his chest, and as she lowered herself down, he guided his cock into her. She slowly rolled her hips as he kissed her neck and ran his hands up under her shirt to massage her breasts.

I slipped down onto the floor and moved between their legs. Wanda looked down at me. Her green eyes were darkened with lust. I looked up at her and lapped my tongue over Sam’s balls slowly before sucking one into my mouth.

“Fuck, Elly,” Sam gasped, bucking up into Wanda and making her moan.

I ran my tongue upwards, over the base of his shaft and when I reached Wanda, I flattened my tongue and continued up. Wanda mewled and bunched her hands in my hair, tugging on in lightly as I circled the point of my tongue over her clit.

They tasted like a combination of all three of us. Salty, musky, tart, but with an underlying sweetness. Wanda started to bounce on Sam’s cock and I dropped down repeating my actions from before, licking a stripe from Sam’s base to Wanda’s clit. Wanda was having trouble keeping quiet and each time I touched on her clit or Sam’s base I could feel the throb of their impending orgasms. I focused on Wanda, sucking and nibbling on her clit. She jerked and cried out suddenly as her orgasm broke. I moved down sucking on Sam’s balls. They tightened in my mouth and he snapped his hips up, releasing into Wanda as he cursed under his breath.

I sat back and watched as their bodies settled. Thick white come leaked down Sam’s cock. A mixture of both of them. I leaned forward and ran my tongue up his shaft one last time, collecting up the heady mixture as it dripped down.

With a hum I climbed back up on the couch and the three of us, redressed and straightened up before curling back in against each other.

“Mmm… that was nice.” Wanda hummed.

“Yeah, I can’t remember the last time I’ve gotten to sleep in and then had sex as well.” Sam agreed.

“You’re royalty now. Gotta get used to it.” I joked.

Sam laughed. “Yeah right. I can see the royalty thing flying well with Steve when we get back.”

I chuckled and leaned my head against him. Thinking about it, it was going to be really weird going back. I was the Queen of Asgard and here people fawned over me. I had attendants to help me dress and who bathed me. When we got back none of that would matter at all. I wondered if I’d miss it.


	25. Dress Shopping

The following day things went into major Bonding Ceremony planning mode. We had a week and a half for the whole thing to be prepared. Thankfully most of the organization was not exactly up to us. There was a date, venue, and chefs with an arranged menu all just built into the fact this was a royal event. The high-priest was on call. So we really just had to worry about the clothes. Which was still an issue given the short time frame.

Because only Thor had friends and family to help him pick out his clothing the rest of us formed trios just to help decide on the designs. We wouldn’t see the end result until the day, but that way we at least had some people who would be secret and some that we helped make the choice.

Tony, Steve, and Clint formed one group, Bruce, Bucky, and Sam another, while Wanda, Natasha, and I would be helping each other choose dresses.

It was early in the morning that the tailors arrived and we split up. Natasha, Wanda, and I were in my bedroom in a sea of fabric, sketches and potential dresses on hangers trying to find something perfect, or to at least mix and match things until we got to what we considered perfect.

I was going through the racks while Wanda and Natasha were putting fabrics in piles of yes, no and maybe. I took a dress off the rack that was made in a material like chiffon that had a skirt that was sheer and pleated. The neckline plunged down to the stomach and around the waist and around the trim, there was an intricate gold filigree that ran up, forming capped sleeves.

“What about this, Tasha? It looks very you.” I said, holding the dress up to her.

Natasha tilted her head and looked it up and down. “I’d have to see it on.” She said. “I’m still not sure if I want a white dress.”

“If you like the design, we can change the fabric, my lady.” One of the tailors said. “It will be made to fit you exactly of course.”

Natasha nodded. “I’ll try it on and see what it looks like.”

Two of the tailors took the dress off me and bustled Natasha behind a screen where they started stripping her off and dressing her again. I went and sat on the bed next to Wanda and started looking through fabrics that Natasha might like with that dress design.

Natasha stepped out from behind the screen and I nearly burst into tears. It was her dress. She looked the blend of beautiful, sexy, dangerous and soft that was exactly who Natasha was. She was right, white wedding dresses weren’t for her, but the design was perfect.

“What do we think?” Natasha said, turning around and pulling the skirt out so it floated around her as she moved. “Maybe in black?”

Wanda squeaked and I covered my mouth. “Oh my god! Oh my god, Tasha!”

“What?” Natasha asked, looking down.

“You look so beautiful,” I said, waving my hands in front of my eyes. “I’m gonna cry.”

“But in black. Right?” Natasha asked.

“What about red?” Wanda asked.

“Oh, yes,” Natasha said looking at herself in a mirror. “Red would work really well.”

“It would be perfect in red.” I agreed.

“Alright,” Natasha said coming over and looking at the different colors they had available in the fabric that was in the dress. “What about you two slowpokes?”

“I like this fabric,” I said holding up a soft shimmering fabric that blended from purple to blue to gold to green, like an oil slick. I liked that it had a color that represented each of them and how each color blended into the next. “But I haven’t found a design I like.”

“That fabric is very you,” Natasha agreed.

I got up and started to look at the dresses on the racks again, this time with the piece of fabric that I wanted. Wanda got up with me and started going through them too.

“I keep coming back to this one,” she said pulling out a dress with a satin corset and a layered, fabric a little like mesh and a little like chiffon. It came with a lace shrug, a slightly different shade of off white than the rest. “But white is the wrong color.”

“Try it on,” I said.

“Alright, bossy.” Wanda teased, going behind the screen with the dress.

As the tailors helped Wanda into her dress there was a thud and scratch sound at the door.

Natasha’s head snapped towards the door. “What was that?” She said. “The boys know they’re under penalty of death if they come anywhere near here.”

I went and opened the door a crack to discover Riley and Pietro standing there. They were supposed to be with Thor and had obviously snuck out of his room because Pietro was dragging Mjolnir behind him.

“What the hell?” I said opening the door more. Riley came running in and Pietro swung the hammer up and toddled in after her.

“Solynshka,” Natasha said seriously. “That is not a toy. That is Daddy Thor’s.”

“Dis mew mew,” Piet said swinging it around.

“Shit! Piet! No, honey!” I yelped, jumping back.

“Pietro, give that to Mama,” Nat said, holding her hand out.

“No, mama,” he whined and Riley took the hammer from him and tried to use it like a hobby horse.

“Okay, that’s enough, you two,” Natasha said firmly. “This is not a toy!”

“Sowwy, mama,” they said together and they both dragged it over to Natasha.

“That’s better,” Natasha said and picked up the hammer. Just like that. No ceremony. No thinking about it. Just reaching down and picking her up. There was a crackle in the air and she tossed it, so it flipped in the air and she caught it again. “I’ll just take this.”

“Natalia Alianovna Romanova!” I yelped.

She stopped and looked at Mjolnir in her hand. “I didn’t think this through,” she said. “How do I give this back to Thor?”

“Do you not want him to know?” I asked.

She shook her head. “I don’t need that kind of pressure.”

“Umm, change. Then put it under some fabric and then sneak it back out there.” I said.

“Okay,” she said. She picked up the fabrics she’d been going through and showed them to the tailors. “These ones.”

They took her behind the screen with Wanda and while they helped her out of her dress, the others continued pinning different things to Wanda’s. “I hope I don’t need to pee while I’m in this,” Wanda said.

“You’ll need a team.” Natasha teased.

I took two dresses off the rack. One had a similar fabric to Natasha’s dress, sheer and floaty. The hem of the skirt was etched with intricate gold filigree that reached up to mid-knee, while the bust had an asymmetric neckline and one sheer sleeve. Both the neckline and sleeve had the same filigree design. The other was halter neck with a plunging neckline and what looked like gold butterflies grouped around the waist. The skirt of the second was simple and made of a thicker fabric than the first. “One of these?” I asked.

“Dat one, mommy,” Pietro said pointing to the first dress.

“Aw, baby, helping your mommies pick out their wedding - uh - bonding dresses,” Wanda said stepping out from the screen. “What do we think of this?”

“Oh, yes,” I said nodding. “Piet, what do you think?”

Wanda turned and spun, her skirt flaring out. 

“You wook pweety, Daj,” Pietro said.

“Like a queen,” I said. “In red too?”

“Yes, I think so.” She said coming over to look at the fabrics.

Natasha came out in her regular clothes and grabbed a pile of fabric. She hid Mjolnir under it and headed to the door. “Okay, I’m taking this back. And I agree with Piet. The one on the left.”

I went behind the screen and the tailors started fussing around me as Natasha headed out. “Just swinging Mjolnir around like it’s nothing,” I said.

“She’ll make a fine queen.” One of the tailors said. “We knew of her fearlessness and strength. Of her wit and intelligence. To also be worthy of Mjolnir? Asgard will be blessed.”

“I could hold Mjolnir.” Wanda huffed.

“Have you attempted as such?” The tailor asked.

“No,” Wanda said.

“Well, if it is true, we will be twice blessed. But until you try you are not worthy.” She explained. “Part of your worth is judged by your willingness to attempt it.”

“Not that you will not be a great queen either way,” a different tailor said, almost scolding the first. “We know of you as well. Very powerful.”

“Weird how none of the boys can lift it,” I said. “Also weird how that’s just a thing they try and do when they get drunk. Though I don’t think I’ve ever seen, Bucky, Sam or Steve every try.”

“Steve tried once,” Natasha said, coming back into the room.

“Did he lift it?” I asked.

“It wobbled a little, but no.” She said. “Are you dressed? Are you pretty?”

I looked down at the tailor who was crouched, pinning up the hem of the skirt. She stuck one more pin into it and nodded and I stepped out.

“Oh my god!” Wanda squealed.

“Yeah?” I asked, spinning for them.

“That’s the one,” Natasha said approvingly.

“Okay, yay!” I said. “Not too hard in the end.”

“Just need color,” Wanda said.

“What do you think, Piet? Do you think any of your daddies will cry when they see us?” Natasha asked.

“Umm…” Pietro hummed. “Daddy Steeb… Daddy Tony… Daddy Sam… Daddy Cwint.”

Natasha chuckled and ruffled his hair.

The tailors began to fuss around Wanda and I collecting up the fabrics we liked and sketching things into little books. 

“We should get the boys drunk tonight and then bet them we can’t lift the hammer,” Natasha said looking at the sketches the women had ready for her.

I laughed hard. “The looks on their faces when they see you lift it would be amazing.”

“You could do it too,” Natasha said. “No problem.”

“I’m not a hero,” I said simply.

“That’s not what being worthy is,” Natasha said.

“It can’t just mean nice, or it would say nice,” I said with a shrug.

“You’re fit to be a queen here.” Natasha pressed.

“I got pregnant. Lots of people can do that.” I argued.

“Elise Cooper,” Natasha scolded. “You can calm the Hulk with a simple word. You have physically fought to protect this family. You are brave and strong and smart. Know your worth.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll try.” I said, holding my hands up in defeat.

The tailors finished up, showing us their sketches with the fabric swatches. When we all agreed on what we wanted, Wanda and I changed back into our regular clothes and we all headed back into the living room. It was quite exciting to have the dresses chosen. We were just that little bit closer to getting to spend the rest of what would be very long lives together.


	26. Worthy

That same night over dinner we plied the boys with drinks. Just enough for them to get to that relaxed and slightly competitive state they’d get into when they didn’t have a lot of things to worry about. After the kids were asleep we all sat around on the couch drinking while Nat tried to talk Clint into trying to pick Mjolnir up again.

“Come on,” Natasha pushed. “You know you want to. And now Thor doesn’t have the pressure of losing Asgard.”

“It’s just a trick. Besides, why would I suddenly just be worthy now?” He asked.

“Well,” Thor said, sweeping his hand in the direction of Mjolnir. “She sits on the table. Whomever wishes.”

“You know your kids were swinging her around earlier?” I said.

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. “My children? As in plural? Both of them?”

“Yep. Both of them. Piet nearly hit me with her.” I said and looked back over at Clint “So if the kids can do it…”

Thor nudged me and gestured to Mjolnir. “Go on, milady.”

“Me first?” I asked, looking back to Thor.

He smiled brightly. “If the children can do it…”

I got up and looked over at Natasha. She gave me a sharp nod and I wrapped my hand around Mjolnir’s handle. Right away, I felt a crackle of electricity that seemed to start in both my hand and the crown of my head before running through my veins. I pulled up and Mjolnir swung up easily. “Like that?” I asked.

Thor’s smiled widely and held his hand out to me. “Look at you. Come here, my queen.”

I moved to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap, kissing me deeply. Lightning crackled off our skin and leaked from our eyes as we kissed and Bruce backed away from us a little.

He pulled back and took Mjolnir from my hand, tossing her in the air so she flipped over and he caught her again. “Who’s next?”

Natasha held out her hand and Mjolnir flew straight into it. “Very good, my love.” Thor cheered.

“Boys?” Natasha asked, flicking her wrist back and forth with the hammer in her grip.

“Sonovabitch!” Clint cursed. “This was a setup!”

Steve got up and rolled up his sleeves, stepping over to Natasha. “Alright, which ones of you had money on this?” He asked and held his hand out to Natasha. Natasha dropped the hammer into his hand and for a second it dropped before he lifted it back up easily.

“I knew it!” Thor cheered and I started clapping.

“It’s definitely rigged,” Clint whined.

“So does this mean I can fly and do lightning and things?” I asked.

“I can’t say for sure about the flying. It might take some teaching because it’s more like Mjolnir pulls you along.” Thor said.

“Can you teach me some things?” I asked.

Thor nodded and kissed my neck. “Of course, my queen.”

“Sam, you wanna give this a go?” Steve asked. “Or shall I just put her back down?”

“Nah, just put her down,” Sam said gesturing to the table with his cup.

“Sam…” I whined.

“Hey now,” Sam said, firmly. “She’s a classy lady. You can’t just hand her around like that.”

“Why not? You pass me around.” I teased.

“Yeah, you’re not exactly classy though, princess.” Sam countered.

“Hey!” I yelped and threw one of the cushions at him.

“What about you, Buck?” Steve asked as he put Mjolnir down on the table.

Bucky shook his head. “Don’t see how Mjolnir can think I’m worthy when I don’t.”

Steve rubbed Bucky’s shoulder and sat down beside him, pulling Bucky close to him. “You’re worthy.” He whispered. “Of everything.”

Clint got up and tugged on the handle of Mjolnir but it didn’t budge at all. “Aw, hammer. Come on. Everyone else can do it.”

I got up and came over to him. “Hey Clint, pick me up.”

Clint looked at me like I’d lost my mind, but scooped me into his arms. I held out my hand and Mjolnir flew into it. Clint didn’t even flinch, he just kept holding me. “There you go. Now you’re lifting her.” I teased.

“Oh yeah? And how do I use her like this?” He asked. “Just throw you at things?”

I broke down into giggles. “Yes.”

“Alright,” Sam said getting up. “Hand her over.”

“Oh, now you want to pass her around?” I teased holding her out to him.

He shrugged. “Everyone else has tried. Might as well.” He took the handle and it sunk down for a moment before lifting it again.

“You’re worthy!” I cheered.

He smirked at me. “You doubted me, Elly?” He moved Mjolnir in his hands like he was testing its weight. “I like it. Balanced, but not heavy.”

“I read somewhere that Mjolnir doesn’t move until lifted is that she never moves. Rather, when you’re wielding her, the universe moves with it at the center.”

Sam gave me a look and I shrugged. “Just something I read.”

Sam put the hammer down on the table and I went and sat back with Thor. “Can you show me how to do the hand sparks?” I asked.

He held out his hand and Mjolnir flew into it before passing her to me. “Hold out your hand, my queen.”

I held out my hand palm up and Thor put his palm down about an inch over it. He wiggled his fingers and sparks began to dance over them. Slowly he brought his hand to mine and slid his hand over my palm. When he took his hand away the sparks were now dancing on my skin. I moved my fingers, pushing into the tingling feeling and the sparks kept jumping over my hand.

“That’s it. You shall be fighting alongside us in no time. With Mjolnir, your new armor, and the gift you receive at the bonding.” Thor said.

Steve and Tony both scowled. “I’m not so sure about that,” Steve said.

“I didn’t make the armor for her to be an Avenger,” Tony added.

I clenched my jaw and the sparks dissipated and I put Mjolnir on the ground beside me. I really didn’t want to start another argument about them not getting to decide what I did and didn’t do.

“How did you all go selecting clothing for the bonding?” Thor asked.

“We have dresses,” Wanda said.

“And Pietro predicted that you, you, you and you would all cry,” Natasha said, pointing to Steve, Sam, Clint, and Tony.

“Oh yeah, Tony is going to blub,” Clint said.

“Hey!” Tony protested.

“Yeah, you will,” Bruce said rubbing his thigh. “You know you will.”

“How about you boys? Did you pick out what you’re wearing?” Natasha asked.

“We all do,” Sam said, answering for himself, Bucky and Bruce.

“I do too, but these two couldn’t agree on anything,” Clint said, pointing at Steve and Tony. “They are impossible.”

“I must admit, I too have been unable to find something,” Thor added.

“What happened?” I asked.

“I want something different, just for this event. Something unlike my other clothing.” Thor said. “I have a vision, but I was having trouble describing it to the tailors and Loki became increasingly frustrated with me.”

“I might be able to help,” Wanda said. “I could act as a conduit for your thoughts, passing them directly to the tailors.”

“That might work,” Thor said. “Thank you, my love.”

“Why haven’t you got anything, Steve?” Bucky asked.

Steve shifted and shrugged a little. “I don’t know,” he said. “What I’ve tried on doesn’t feel like - it.”

“Do you want it to be Asgardian?” I asked.

“Wait,” Tony interrupted. “I was told I wasn’t allowed to wear my suit.”

“Oh,” I startled. “I don’t actually know the rules. It’s just you were wearing a suit when we were nearly tricked into it.”

“I was told that I wasn’t allowed to wear my suit,” Tony repeated. “And it’s a wedding suit.”

I startled and shook my head like I misheard him. “It’s a what?”

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath. “Nothing.”

“Tony…” I said sternly.

“Shit,” he cursed again. “El, honey, don’t be mad.”

It felt like my heart was going to hammer its way right out of my chest. I for the life of me couldn’t understand why Tony would have a suit on Asgard he planned to get married in. I didn’t even know he was planning to get married. Or who he was planning to marry. He’d never spoken to me about marriage. We were a polyamorous group. Marriage had never even been on the table as a possibility until Asgard.

“But… I don’t… you have it… and you brought it here from there… And…” I stopped and looked at him. “Who were you going to marry, Tony?”

“No one.” He said.

“Tony!” I snapped. “Tell me your thought processes now before I have a full-blown panic attack!”

“Alright… okay… Elise, please. You need to listen.” He said getting up and starting to pace. “I know what we are okay? I know. And as you keep pointing out, I’m not getting any younger. And my name isn’t on the kid’s birth certificates because there’s only room for one father and one mother. And there’s no one else. I wrote it into my will who gets control of the company and that the Avengers Initiative. But those things are contestable. And I need to know that if something happens that you - all of you - are gonna be okay. That you’re taken care of. So I take the suit with me, because if I need to last-minute, then I have it. Right? And it’ll be okay. And it’s you, El. It needs to go to you. I know you’ll do the right thing. And then I know the babies will get it next.”

I got up and approached him, stepping in front of him and taking his hands. Gradually I pulled him in against me and he melted into me, wrapping his arms around me, his whole body sagging against mine. “Why didn’t you talk to us about it?” I asked gently.

He shook his head. “I keep going to, but then I think it’s okay. We have time. And you’re happy. You like not playing favorites. Saying yes to marrying me, I thought you wouldn’t because that’s favoritism.”

“Oh honey, I would have understood if you talked to us about it,” I said gently. “That’s why you were so ready to say yes when it was sprung on us?”

He nodded against my chest. “I’ve been ready to marry you for years, El.”

I looked over at the others. “We can do that, right?” I asked. “When we get back. So we have the legal connection too?”

“Yes. Of course. It’s a good idea.” Steve said. “We have this here for all of us. That there to protect us. And more importantly the kids.”

“Will it matter if we’re gonna live for 5000 years?” I asked.

“You’re life-spans will be drawn into line with mine, but I don’t think you gain the physical strength of Asgardians,” Thor answered. “Even if you do, we may be long-lived but we aren’t invulnerable. We can be killed and they do have dangerous jobs. So the extra security is wise.”

I ran my fingers around from Tony’s scalp to his jaw and tilted his head up to look at me. “Was it just the suit you had?”

“Oh uh…” He shook his head and fished his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket. “No.” He held a ring box out and popped it open. Inside was a diamond solitaire ring with a titanium band and the largest oval cut diamond I’d ever seen in my whole life. “So, do you want to?”

I nodded. “Yeah. Alright. I’ll be your wifey.”

He chuckled and kissed my forehead before taking out the ring and slipping it onto my ring finger. “Thank you, honey.”

“I love you, you know?” I asked.

He nodded. “Sometimes I’m not sure why. But I know.”

I nuzzled at his cheek and looked over at Thor. “Why can’t he wear his suit?”

“I’m not sure. I will have to speak to Loki.” Thor said. “She is better versed with the law.”

“It’s okay. If we’re gonna get married when we get back I can save it.” Tony said. “But, could you guys maybe pick for me?”

“Really, Tony?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “You all see me better than anyone else. I want to be dressed how you see me.”

“We can do that,” I said. “It’s gonna be perfect.”

“So what’s going on with you then, Steve?” Sam asked.

“Everything’s too tight. I thought we went through this.” Steve said, closing back up again.

“Alright,” Bucky said, pouring more mead into Steve’s cup. “Drink up.”

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“We discovered last night that Steve gets a little more open with his feelings when he’s drunk,” Sam said as Steve sighed and took a long drink of the mead.

“So what are the pre-bonding things we need to know about?” Tony asked.

“Well, the day before we have to sit in isolation to think and consider our place in the relationship,” Thor explained. “During this time an artist will paint our bodies, similar to Henna tattoos on Midgard. Though stylistically it will be different and there will be color involved. The tattoos will be a map of us as individuals and who we are together. After that, we will be scrubbed clean and dressed.”

“There’s no bachelor party?” Tony asked.

“That isn’t a custom here, but if you desire to have one, we could organize it,” Thor said.

“How, if all our friends are on Earth?” I asked.

“I could send for them,” Thor said. “Do you know who you’d like?”

“Oh, you gotta get Hill and Coulson here,” Clint said.

“Fury too,” Natasha added.

“I gotta have platypus here,” Tony said. “Gotta. Happy too.”

“Viz!” Wanda said excitedly. “Scott and Hope seem like obvious additions too. It would be nice to share this with them.”

“T’Challa maybe? If he can get here.” Sam suggested. “Though it might be a bit of an ask.”

“I’d like Jax and Clarke,” I said. “What about your brother and sister, Sam?”

Sam shook his head. “As much as I’d like it if they came I could never get them to support the idea of this in a day.”

“I’m sorry, Sam.” I frowned.

He shrugged. “It’s fine. They’re getting there. If we had longer I could but it is what it is.”

“I think that’s it then, Thor,” Steve said.

Thor nodded. “I shall send an envoy. They will bring back those they can.”

“Are there Asgardian strippers?” Tony asked.

“Strippers!” Steve cheered and everyone turned their heads to look at him.

“And we have reached optimal level drunk,” Sam said. “Elise. How about you come do the questioning seeing as you missed out on drunk Steve last night.”

“Okie dokie,” I said and moved over to Steve and sat down in his lap. “You want some strippers, Stevie?”

“Mmm…” he hummed and flexed his fingers on my side. “Wanna take body shots off you. ‘Member when we did that?”

I giggled. “I sure do. What drink did I make you again?”

Steve started giggling. “You gave me and Buck blowjobs.”

“Both kinds.” I teased and he rubbed his nose on mine. “Hey, Stevie? What’s wrong with the clothes?”

“Not good enough.” He said.

“Why aren’t they good enough?” I asked as I caressed his jaw.

“Not them. Me.” He said.

It felt like my heart broke in my chest. I pressed my forehead against his. “Oh, Steve. Of course, you are.”

He shook his head. “Couldn’t finish the war. Couldn’t save Bucky. Couldn’t stop Schmidt. Just barely stopped the aliens. Nope. That wasn’t me. Was Tony. Can’t make the world better for our kids.”

“Honey,” I said, stroking his hair. “You’ve done plenty. Everything.”

“I’m a failure,” he said. “And a fraud. ‘S not even my body.”

“Honey,” I said pulling back and looking into his eyes. “You deserve to be happy.”

“Nope. Not me.” He said. “He said. ‘Cause ‘m gay.”

I tilted my head. “You don’t think gay people deserve to be happy.”

“Yes, just not me. ‘M not gay, am I? But he said…”

“Oh shit.” Bucky groaned. I looked over at Bucky and he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“His dad walked in on us once,” Bucky said. “We were pretty young. We weren’t even doing anything. It was purely innocent. Just cuddling. But he beat the absolute tar outta Steve. He already hated that he was small and sick. Add being a sissy to it.”

I grimaced and wrapped my arms around Steve, holding him tightly against him. I knew exactly what had happened because the same thing had happened to me when my dad had found me kissing a girl. “Steve,” I soothed. I was worried there was nothing I could say that would get through to him in time. This was big-issue stuff, and we didn’t have time to figure it out the way it needed to be. “You can’t let him decide what you deserve. Stop letting a man who has been dead for 80 years punish you for being the amazing person you are.”

“But I’m not good enough. Haven’t proved myself.” He mumbled.

“Happiness isn’t a prize to be one. You get to just be happy.” I said.

“But why? Why me? Why us? Why now?” He babbled.

I kissed his neck and rubbed his back. “We’ve gotten very lucky that our very lovely space boyfriend got pushed into a predicament that he was told he had no choice in the matter, and by doing that he finally realized that maybe he wanted it too.”

“And we just get a happily ever after for 5 thousand years?” He asked.

“We do, honey. Don’t you want that?”

He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter what I want.”

“We want it. Does it matter what we want?” I asked.

“Steven,” Thor said, getting up and coming over to crouch in front of Steve. “You are worthy of this, sweetheart. Please let us in.”

“Space boyfriend,” Steve said softly.

“Let me be your space husband,” Thor said stroking his jaw.

“Space husband,” Steve said and looked up into Thor’s eyes. “How many husbands will I have?”

“Counting the Hulk you get to have seven husbands and three wives,” Thor said. “Would you like that. We want you.”

“That’s so many.” Steve giggled.

“So many. With so much love for you.” Thor agreed and cupped Steve’s cheek. “Please marry us. Make 10 people complete.”

“Til the end of the line, punk,” Bucky said.

“Otay,” Steve said, softly.

Thor leaned over and kissed him deeply. When he pulled back he sat beside Steve and pulled both Steve and me into his lap.

“Now, my love,” I said to Steve. “Clothes.”

“Has to be perfect.” He said.

“I’m gonna be sappy, Steve,” I said. “You ready?”

“Otay.” He nodded.

“It’ll be perfect because you’re wearing it.”

“Aww…” Steve cooed, nuzzling at my neck. “You’re a cheese puff.”

I giggled and stroked his hair. “Can you choose something?”

He nodded. “Can Thor help me?”

“I would be honored,” Thor said. “Now, I think it’s time to get you to bed, my drunken fiance.”

“It is late.” Wanda agreed. “Perhaps we should all go to bed.”

There was a murmur of agreement and we got up and headed to bed. It had been such a good day and even though this whole process was so rushed, a week and a half seemed like it was too far away.


	27. Friends and Loved Ones

The following week and a half passed with little incident. Since the Fenestare things had settled a lot. The threat of some sibling taking the crown seemed to pass by forgotten completely and everyone had just fallen in line with Thor’s leadership. For most of us, it had become like the vacation none of us had ever taken. We were relaxed and enjoying the planet and each other. Tony had made his little bots that followed us around but aside from the fact I would need mine to tell me where I was, no one ever used it.

It was only really Thor that was kept busy and he was kept very busy. Between the Bonding and training Riley and running Asgard he was out from early in the morning until late at night when he would come back exhausted. We had started talking about one or two of us staying with him on Asgard at a time but we didn’t know how to organize that system. There was already so much time that got taken from us as a family, to add weeks on Asgard to that too meant that we’d always be in a state of flux. Not to mention deciding who would stay.

Being in a long-distance relationship with a king wasn’t easy.

The day we had set to have our joint bachelor party I woke up engulfed in Bucky and Steve’s arms. I stretched like a cat and they didn’t stir at all. It had only taken a week for them to completely enter a relaxed holiday mode. It was probably a little concerning, but I was still impressed. It was nice seeing them like that.

When I opened my eyes that wasn’t the only thing I saw though. Phil Coulson was standing near the bed looking at us.

“Phil!” I yelped covering myself with a sheet.

Bucky and Steve both sat bolt upright and looked around startled and on alert. “Phil?” Steve said confused.

“What the hell?” Bucky added a little angrier sounding.

“Sorry!” Phil said raising his hands in surrender. “I was told you were in here, so I came to see and you were sleep and… I’m sorry.”

“Does that mean everyone is here?” I asked.

“Yeah, we arrived this morning,” Phil answered. “You’re getting married?”

“Bonding,” Steve said. “But essentially. Now if you don’t mind…”

“Right. I’ll go back to the others.” Phil said apologetically, retreating from the room.

When the door closed I leaned my forehead on Bucky’s shoulder. “I think I just aged 5 years.”

Steve chuckled softly and kissed my neck. “Well, in good news, you’re about to get 4,900 extra years. So you can afford them.”

I turned and kissed him gently. “Two days.”

He made a soft sound and his hand flexed on my hip.

“Okay,” I said pulling back. “I’m gonna get dressed and go say hello.”

“That’s a good idea,” Bucky said stretching.

I dressed and headed out into the living room. It was at capacity, with almost everyone else up and eating as well as our friends, some of the Dora Milaje and even Carol Danvers who we saw once in a blue moon.

“Gurl!” Clark said, jumping to her feet, her violet eyes twinking. “We gonna hafta talk. This is fucking Asgard!”

“Right?” I said coming over and hugging her.

“Everyone is so pretty. How are they all so pretty?” She asked as she pulled back from me.

“They’re gods?” I said. “But it’s much more open here if you and Jax want to get busy.”

“Mmm… we’ve already decided on a competition. I’ve got my eyes on a few people.” She teased. “So come on, explain to me what’s going on.”

I came and sat next to her and Jax and ran through the whole series of events from the day Riley’s powers come in, coming here, being attacked and the bonding ceremony. Around me, a similar conversation was had by small groups of the others in the room.

“You sure you want this?” Jax said. “We always spoke about what your parents wanted for you…”

“Yes, what they wanted for me was marry rich have kids. Which I guess I am doing, but I don’t think they envisioned this. There are things that scare me, and I’m sure you’re going to have your work cut out for you when I get back. Living for 5000 years is scary. But…” I said. “I’m so happy.”

“Well, then I’m happy for you.” He said.

“Sweetie, you’re not at work now,” Clarke said in a playfully patronizing tone, letting Jax know to stop analyzing things. He held up his hands in surrender and she turned back to me. “So bachelorette?”

“It’s a group thing because we don’t really have a lot of people otherwise,” I said.

“Alcohol? Strippers?” She asked.

“Yes to both. But go easy on the mead.” I said. “I had to take Sam to the healers.”

“Yikes. Okay. I’ll try and remember that.” She said. “I’m excited to try the food.”

“Well, it should be here soon. I’m sure there will be enough for everyone.” I said.

“Oh, nice. I bet it’s super weird and decadent.” She sat up straight all of a sudden and looked around the room. “Wait, where are my kiddos?”

“Asleep I guess. They sleep like the dead here. I think it’s the air.” I said. “Do you want to go get them.”

She raised an eyebrow at me. “Of course.”

“Before you do,” Loki said, appearing behind me and making me jump.

“Jesus, Loki!” I gasped holding my chest. “How many times can you do that and find it funny?”

“Every time, Elise,” She snarked. “There is a tight schedule today. You have about an hour and a half for breakfast and to … socialize. Then final fittings for your garments. Then there will be initial preparations for Henhalda. That’s the body painting. You will be bathed and then your artists will do the outlines on your arms and legs. You will have lunch during that time because it will take you until dinner and then this party of yours tonight.”

“Thank you, sister.” I teased.

“Do not make me break the truce and stab you, Elise.” She snarked.

“Fine. No, that’s all good. I’ll go and get the kids then?” I said. “Will you be taking care of them?”

“Myself and the Lady Sif shall take turns. I assure you they will be fine.” She said.

I nodded and got up and headed into the kids’ rooms with Clarke trailing behind me. As we came into the room we found Riley already climbing out of the bed. She squealed and ran over to Clarke. “Aunnie Cwarke!”

“Hi, baby!” Clarke said scooping her up. “Tell me all about Asgard.”

I went over to Pietro and start to rub his back to wake him.

“Umm… dey calls me a pwincess.” Riley said, thinking hard. “And uhh… daddy’s been teaching me to do da wind.”

“And are you getting good at controlling the wind?” Clarke asked.

She nodded vigorously as Pietro groaned and sat up. “Aunnie Cwarke?” He said in a sleepy voice.

“Hey, baby,” Clarke said gently.

“You came to Asgawd?” He asked.

“Yeah, buddy. Lots of people are here. Uncle Phil and Auntie Maria. Uncle Scott. Uncle Rhodey. Uncle Jax.” I said and he started bouncing on his bed.

“Come on, kiddo,” Clarke said. “Come out and see everyone.”

Pietro ran out and stopped dead looking at the room full of all the people he loved best. The food had arrived and Riley pointed at Magnus. Meanwhile, Pietro had started dancing on the spot like he didn’t know where to go first. Wanda looked around at him and smiled. “Hey, little one. How are you doing?”

“Good, daj,” he said, happily. “Deys all here.”

“Are you happier now that family is all here?” Wanda asked.

“Dis Cwistmas?” Pietro asked.

Wanda squeaked and her hand went to her mouth. “El. El! That was adorable!”

“Not quite Christmas, kiddo,” I said ruffling his hair. “How about you go say hello to everyone though.”

He ran over to Rhodey first and gave him a huge hug. I went and got a plate of breakfast for me and the kids and sat. The room was completely alive with talk and excitement. It was good. Everything felt like it was falling into place. There were just a few more pieces to go.

* * *

My final fitting was done under the supervision of Loki, who was very particular about where things still needed to be taken in or up. She’d hiss things in Asgardian to the tailors and then swept out of the room to do the same with the next person. It looked beautiful though. Everything I never imagined a wedding dress could be. Not that it was a wedding really, but there was no way that whatever dress I chose to wear when I married Tony would be able to match the way this shimmered in the light and looked like it contained magic itself in it. I decided then and there, whatever Tony and I did would be small, and more casual. A little celebration just to make what we were doing here as a group, as legally recognized as we’d be able to back on Earth.

When I was done and back into my regular clothes I came out to the living room. A moment later a group of people of varying ages came in and they were directed by Loki to each of our bedrooms. She turned back to face us.

“Now is Henhalda. You will need to follow the directions of your artists. They may ask you to stand, lie down, sit. Or they might be happy for you to decide. Each artist has been chosen to deal with you specifically. Whether you need a firm hand, someone to work in silence, a reassuring presence, a gentle touch, or someone who is less attached to rank and tradition.” Loki said looking from Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Bruce and I in turn. “They have briefed about who you each are and who they are working with specifically so they understand what reservations you might each have. Particularly when it comes to the nudity required for Henhalda. Those fine with nudity will most likely be asked to strip off right away so that the artwork can be carried out from the inside out. Those that need time to become comfortable will have their arms and legs worked on first.

“Voice your reservations so they can put them at ease. But this must be done apart from each other. You may take a friend with you but it can not be one you are to bond with.”

Steve looked a little uncomfortable but gave a small nod, while Bruce looked from Loki to me with panic in his eyes. “I don’t think I can do this, El.”

I moved over to him and caressed his jaw. “Yes, you can,” I said firmly. “The big guy knows how important this is. You just have to get out of your own head.”

“I can come with you if you like,” Jax offered. “Go through your relaxation techniques.”

Bruce nodded a little. “If you’re sure.”

“I’d be honored,” Jax assured him.

“Bruce, if you really can’t handle it, let Hulk out. Just… let him out before he takes over on his own. You know that he’s always calmer when you do that, and I think he’d quite enjoy being painted on. Besides, it will let him be a real part of this.”

Bruce winced and gave a nod. “El,” he whispered. “I might need a buffer for the party. I mean, after this.”

I leaned in and kissed his cheek gently. “Of course, honey. You’ve got me.”

We separated into pairs. Coulson went with Clint. Hill with Natasha. Jax went with Bruce, Wanda with Vision. Scott got super lucky when Steve agreed to let him go with him. Bucky had the honor of T’Challa agreeing to go with him. Sam took Rhodey with him after Tony agreed to share his best friend and took Happy with him instead, and Thor took Sif. Clarke was coming with me and everyone else was going to either see the sights of Asgard or take turns looking after the twins.

I went into my bedroom to find a young woman, who looked around 18 in Earth years but could have been any age really, set up with a table, brushes, and inks.

“Where would you like me?” I asked.

“Where ever you feel comfortable.” The girl replied. “We’ll be here for a while so I’d suggest lying but I can work however you like.”

“Do you want me naked right away?” I asked her.

She nodded. “If you’re comfortable doing that. You can go face down first too if that helps.”

“Alright,” I said taking off my clothes. “It’s okay to tell me what to do, you know? I don’t want to make this difficult for you.”

“So, it is true what they say.” She said as I lay down on the bed face down and Clarke went to my wardrobe and began looking through it.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“That you are like us,” she said. “You don’t see yourself as Royalty. Or better than us.”

I chuckled. “Yeah, well I don’t think I’m better than you, that’s for sure.”

“Some of the elders don’t understand.” She said. “I like it though. It’s nice.”

She began to wash my back down with a warm cloth that smelled like roses and Clarke came back and sat down beside me, leaning on the bedhead. “I’m gonna steal some of your clothes.”

“Go for it,” I said as the girl began to trace a pattern out on my back with her finger.

“Awesome. Gonna look like a princess at your party.” Clarke said. “What’re you doing there?”

“Oh, I uh - I’ve never done a Henhalda before. I just want to get a picture of it in my head before I start.” She said. She kneeled on the bed beside me and pulled her little table over closer and began to paint.

The ink was cool on my skin and she was painting such fine intricate lines that it put me into an almost trance-like state of relaxation, my skin tingling.

“You should see this, blue,” Clarke said. “This girl is crazy talented.”

“Thank you,” she said.

“Will the others be the same? Or is this unique per person?” I asked.

“Some of it will be identical. It’s supposed to represent your lives together. And some of that is shared. Some is individual.” She explained.

I hummed. “I can’t wait to see everyone’s.”

“And of course the private paintings meant only for each other.” She said.

“What will they be?” I asked.

“You will have symbolic images, representing your lovers, painted in your most intimate places.” She said.

“Oh wow. That’s going to be so fun to explore with each other.” I said. “What will the one that represents me look like? Do you know?”

“It is a flower made of blue flame, that’s roots run out and join with the other’s symbols and one to the heart of each person it is painted on. Worked into the flower is the rune Gebo.”

“What does Gebo mean?” I asked.

“It means, gifts and relationships. Sacrifice and exchange.” She said.

I liked that and wondered if the others had runes in their symbols too and if they did what they stood for. “Who designed them.”

“We did as a team using psychics who mapped out your futures.” She answered. She moved down to my legs and then seemed to change her mind and came back up to my shoulders. “Sorry, the way I paint is more unconventional. This is why they assigned me to you. The others are more stuffy.”

I chuckled. “Oh no. I’m the difficult one.”

“Just untraditional. But I am the youngest. So I don’t care for tradition.” She said. “I like working with you. I think we could be friends.”

“That would be nice. I could always use more friends.” I said. “What’s your name?”

She almost squeaked in excitement. “Katveil. Can I call you Elise?”

“Or Elly. My friends call me Elly.” I said.

“I don’t. I call her blue.” Clarke said.

“Why do you call her that?” Katveil asked.

“I don’t know. She’s just … blue.” Clarke said.

“What is your name?” Katveil asked.

“Clarke,” Clarke said giving Katveil a nod. “Here to share in naked time.”

Katveil started laughing. “It is a little odd, even for here.”

“Feels nice though. Soothing. I could probably fall to sleep.” I said.

“You are welcome to if the urge comes. Go with your feelings.” Katveil said.

We stayed talking until lunch where I ate lying on my stomach while the ink dried on my back. When Katveil was satisfied with the ink being dry enough she had me roll over and started painting my front. I watched her for a while as the design got smaller and more intricate and eventually I did doze off and was awoken abruptly by Katveil shaking me.

“You’re finished.” She said when my eyes snapped open. “I have not painted the special symbols yet. They are to wait until tomorrow.”

I looked down at myself. I looked like I’d become one giant mandala. “Holy shit.” I gasped.

Katveil smiled. “Just wait until it’s colored. You won’t believe your eyes.”

“I’m really excited,” I said.

Katveil gave a little bow. “I shall see you tomorrow. Enjoy your party, Elly.”

“Thank you, Katveil. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said.

“Please, call me Kat.” She said.

“Kat is is.” I agreed.

Katveil left the room and Clarke shoved me. “Come on, lady.” She said. “We gotsta get ready. It’s time to party.”


	28. The Bachelor Party

Clarke enjoyed going through my Asgardian closest and while I got dressed for the bachelor party, she chose both clothes to wear to the party and something to wear to the bonding ceremony. **  
**

In the end, I chose a two-piece outfit that was a matching skirt and top. It was almost harem-style in that the top was a halter neck in a sheer white fabric. The cleavage was low and it wrapped just low enough to support my breasts and was trimmed with gold. The skirt was the same sheer white material with gold trim and reached the floor, but sat low on my hips thanks to a thick gold waistband.

The rest of the group were dressed in a mix of things. Natasha was wearing something equally revealing but looked more like armor and was in a rust-red leather and gold plate. The skirt was so short that if she bent over you could see her thong.

Wanda, on the other hand, was just in her casual hang around the house clothing of black skirt, long black socks, and red corset. Tony wore a suit over a t-shirt and sneakers. Bruce wore a thin lavender tunic over loose-fitting pants. Thor was in armor. Clint wore jeans and a t-shirt but had an almost collar-like choker on. Sam, Bucky, and Steve were just in button-up shirts and dress pants, but none had the buttons all the way up and their sleeves were rolled up.

We all ate dinner in one of the larger dining rooms with our friends and the twins. It wasn’t the feast of the week before, but it was still a large and decadent event. This time only seven courses though. The twins had been having so much fun with everyone there that by the time we got them to bed, they just crashed out.

When we were confident they were definitely asleep, Sif opened the door and a procession of strippers came and a few wait staff began to circulate with drinks. The envoy had brought back some alcohol from Earth so we could all drink without fear of alcohol poisoning.

I sat cuddling with Nat and drinking while I watched the dancers. Everyone was relaxed and having a good time with their friends and enjoying the entertainment, except for Bruce. He stood awkwardly at the side of the room, not really looking at the dancers and holding a drink but not actually drinking it.

“B, come here, my loves,” I called to him, waving him over.

He moved around the back of the room and sat down next to me curling in and turning away from the rest of the group.

“I got you. It’s just us, you can relax.” I said gently, holding him close to me.

We were sitting like that for 20 minutes or so. Bruce may have relaxed a little, but it was very little. The strippers, after spending the day naked with a stranger painting him had put his anxiety into overdrive, which had put Hulk in protective mode and he kept pushing on Bruce to see if he was okay, even though that was making it worse.

“Why isn’t there anyone dancing?” Tony asked the room loudly.

I looked up at him. “You wanna dance?”

“Maybe,” he said. “Yes.”

I leaned into Bruce’s ear and took his hand and put it on the bare skin on my waist. “You wanna dance with Tony?” I whispered. He made a choked squeak sound and his fingers flexed on my side. “What kind of noise was that, Doctor Banner?” I whispered. He shook his head and pressed a kiss to his neck. “Did you want to watch Tony and I dance for a little while?” I whispered. He shook his head again, making the same noise but deeper this time. I kissed his neck slowly and rubbed his bicep. “What do you want?”

He looked up at me, his eyes now both deep green. I chuckled and shook my head affectionately. “Hey, Big Guy. Things a little too much fun right now, huh?” I said moving his hand around to the middle of my back. He nodded and looked around a little. “Can we come to a compromise? You can come out for the party if you agree to let Bruce enjoy some of it too?”

“Okay,” he grumbled.

I got up and led him to a quieter part of the room and helped him off with his tunic. “See you soon,” I said and kissed his cheek, standing back to give Hulk room.

The transformation was surprisingly quick and we were all greeted by a smiling and excited looking Hulk. “Party!” He rumbled and patted me affectionately on the head before going over to watch the dancers.

I moved over to Tony and he pulled me into his arms. “Let’s dance then.” He said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started to move together. Other people joined us on the floor.

“This is nice,” Tony said.

“Mmm… We don’t do this too often. And when we do it’s at a thing,” I agreed. “Which means cameras.”

“No cameras here,” he said, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. “So we can do any kind of dancing we want to.”

“Title of your sex tape,” Clint teased as he twirled Wanda beside us.

“You’d know. You’re in it.” I shot back.

I moved my knee between Tony’s and he put his hand in the middle of my back as I started to grind on him.

“If you’re gonna dirty dance, make sure you don’t do the lift,” Clint teased. “You’ll put the old man’s back out.”

“You better watch it Barton, or I’ll put your back out.” Tony countered.

Clint quirked his eyebrows at Tony and bit his bottom lip and I completely lost it laughing.

“I don’t know about anyone else,” Clint said. “But I think with what Natasha and El are wearing, we should be taking body shots off them.”

“Mm… I think that sounds like a great idea.” Tony agreed, running his hand around my hip and over my stomach. 

“Alright. I’m game.” Natasha said getting up and heading to the bar. I chuckled and followed after her and we both stretched out on the countertop, our heads touching.

After a little discussion with Sif, some tequila from earth was brought out, along with salt and a fruit that was more sweet than sour, but very juicy was cut up. I put a wedge in my mouth and a few of our friends started with the body shots off us. Fury taking one off of Nat, while Jax took one off of me. Scott and Hill took turns. Coulson and Hope. Even T’Challa took one of Nat.

Eventually Tony muscled his way over to me, pushing Fandral away from me. “Mine.” He said running his hands down my stomach. He ran a line of salt along my cleavage and filled my belly button with tequila before slowly running his tongue over the line of salt. I tangled my hands in his hair as he sucked the liquid from my belly button and when he came up to take the fruit from my mouth I let it go and pulled him down into a hungry kiss. He pulled me up to him a little so my back arched and his tongue pushed into my mouth so I could taste the salt and alcohol.

“Alright. Quit hogging.” Clint teased, muscling Tony out of the way. “Reload.”

Tony moved up to Natasha as Clint ran the salt down my stomach and filled my belly button. 

He put one hand on my hip but wasted no time, leaning in and roughly and sloppily licking up the salt and sucking up the alcohol. He leaned up to take the fruit but I dropped it again and kissed him the same way he took the shot. He pulled me up against him, his hands bunching in my hair and making a soft rumbling sound. I pulled back with a gasp. “What are you guys trying to do to me?” I whispered.

“Just having fun, princess.” He smirked, giving my thigh a squeeze and letting me back down on the bar.

“Okay, my turn. You go to Nat.” Wanda said, moving up.

She set up the salt and tequila and as she licked over my skin she flicked her fingers and set a little ball of pink energy over my skin, making me prickle and squirm under her. I started taking shallow breaths and squeezing my legs together and before she had even made it to the fruit I’d let it go. She smiled lovingly at me and leaned in, kissing me deeply.

As we kissed, Sam was already running the salt along my cleavage. “Alright, alright. My go, Wan.” He said.

She pulled back and pressed a kiss to my forehead before moving up to take a shot of Natasha.

“I’m gonna be a huge tease,” Sam said as he filled my belly button with the cold liquid.

“Okay,” I smirked, biting into a piece of the fruit.

He ran his fingers down my sides, barely even touching my skin and taking his time as he moved towards the salt. My skin broke out in goosebumps and I squirmed on the bar, whining a little.

When he finally leaned in to lick up the salt, he did it in small, kitten licks, dragging the process out and making me shiver all over. I moaned and arched my back up, the liquid in my belly button spilling over the sides and making a wet trail over my stomach.

Sam licked it up with a broad swipe and sucked slowly on my skin.

“Fuck!” I gasped, dropping the fruit so it fell to the floor and rolled away.

Sam pulled back and looked down at me. “Good thing we didn’t really want that anyway.” He teased.

In an instant, he was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my fingers into his back as he pulled me flush against me and kissed me passionately. I moaned into his lips and our tongues came out and swirled together.

“Alright, you two.” Bucky teased. “There’s a line here.”

I pulled back slowly, looking up into Sam’s eyes, feeling breathless and extremely turned on.

“Come on, man,” Sam teased.

“Gotta share, Sammy,” Bucky said, patting Sam’s hip. “And look, Nat’s already set up and waitin’ for ya.”

He looked over at Natasha and smirked. “Well, alright.” He said letting me down and moving to Natasha.

As Bucky set up the salt and alcohol I put my hand on his hip and flexed my fingers. He used mead, which was warm on my skin compared to the tequila

“Getting handsy?” He asked as he offered me a piece of the fruit.

“Mm-hmm…” I hummed.

“Mm-hmm…” He teased, dropping down to lick the salt off my skin. He took his time, running his tongue over my stomach while his fingers teased my sides. I started trembling ever so slightly and when he finally moved to suck up the alcohol, I tightened my hand in his hair and arched my back, pushing myself up to him more.

He placed small kisses on his way up to get the fruit and as he went for it, I let it fall. He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me into a deep kiss. He smiled into it and his hands spread out on my back. I hummed softly and we both very slowly pulled back.

“Hey, doll,” he said looking down at me.

“Hey, Buck,” I said and brushed his hair back from his face.

“Next. Come on.” Steve said, nudging Bucky.

“Fine, punk.” Bucky teased, letting me back down onto the bar and moving up to Natasha.

I giggled and stretched out as Steve ran a line of salt along my neck.

“Should I even pretend with the fruit?” I asked as he filled my belly button with mead.

“Nope,” he said simply.

He put his hand on my hip and looked down at me.

“You gonna go slow?” I asked.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

He smirked and flexed his fingers. “Manners.”

He then began to tortuously drag out the whole process. Ghosting his lips over my skin. Teasing his hands over me. Licking up the salt with small kitten licks.

My skin prickled and I squirmed under him, panting a little as my nipples hardened and I started getting really wet. “Please, Steve,” I begged.

That little word triggered a shift. He sucked the alcohol from my skin and moved up. He paused, sucking on my throat for a moment, before putting his hand at the base of my spine and dragging me into a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and for a moment I forgot we weren’t in the middle of the living room with a bunch of other people. It was just Steve and I kissing.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. “Hello, sweetheart. Having some fun?”

“Mm… I am very turned on right now.” I answered.

“Then it sounds like it’s my turn.” Thor chuckled, moving up.

Steve let me go and moved to the side and I lay back. “Alright, my love,” I said.

He placed a hand on my hip and ran a light current through me from his fingertips.

“Oh,” I gasped softly.

“Mm… we are going to have some fun, my queen.” He teased.

He set up the drink and put his other hand on my thigh. The current ran from his hand at my hip, through my stomach, and to the hand he had on my thigh and made my muscles clench involuntarily. I jerked a little and gasped gently.

“You’re okay?” He asked.

“Mm…” I hummed and nodded my head.

He leaned down kissing my neck, just above where he’d run the salt. I moaned softly as he sucked on my skin and I gripped his bicep.

“Oh, get a room,” Clint yelled.

Thor chuckled. It was a deep rumble of a sound and little sparks danced over my skin. He licked down over the salt, painfully slowly, adding to the charge building in me.

“Thor,” I whimpered. “You’re teasing me.”

“And what would you have me do?” He asked.

“Everything.” I whimpered.

“Everything?” He teased. “In front of all these people?”

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, which made him chuckle again. He went back to teasing me slowly, making me feel like a live wire. Natasha reached behind her and caressed my cheek, and I leaned into it a little. He sent little ripples of electricity through me, that made my muscles clench in different ways and had me squirming on the bar, completely desperate for some relief.

Finally, he lapped up the salt roughly and drank the alcohol from my stomach, sucking on my skin hard enough to mark it. I groaned and tugged on his hair, about ready to beg him to just take me on the bar in front of everyone. He brought his lips to mine and as we kissed, sparked radiated off him.

When he pulled back he smiled down at me.

“You are the biggest tease in the universe.” I huffed.

He shrugged. “It comes with the crown.”

“Anyone want to do a shot off of me and not make it foreplay?” I asked.

“Yeah, me,” Clarke said. She came over and did a shot off of my stomach. I giggled as she took the fruit and poked me in the side.

I looked over at Hulk who had been watching on, quite entertained. “You or Bruce want to have a go, Big Guy?”

“Hulk want,” Hulk said patting his chest.

“Come on over then,” I said.

I stretched out and Clint set up the salt and alcohol for Hulk. He moved in close and put a giant thumb over my side. “What do?” He rumbled.

You gotta lick up the salt, then drink this drink here -” Clint said poking my stomach. “Then you come up and take the fruit from El’s mouth with your mouth.”

Hulk nodded and looked down at me. “Hulk gentle.”

“I know, honey. I trust you.” I said, patting his hand and putting a whole piece of fruit in my mouth.

He moved very slowly, trying to be gentle as his tongue ran over my stomach and dipped into my belly button. When he moved up to get the fruit I let it go and cupped both sides of his jaw, and planted a wet smack of a kiss on his lips. He pulled back chuckling and blushing a darker green.

“Okay,” I said, sitting up. “Wanna dance?”

He nodded and I climbed off the bar and pulled Hulk around the dance floor in a fast pace dance, letting him spin me and lift me up. Clint cut in and I went and flopped down on the couch breathless.

I had a drink and spoke with Clarke and Hope for a while and then the Hulk lumbered over and sat beside me. One of the dancers came over and started giving him his own little private dance and he watched on wide-eyed.

When she was mostly naked and finishing up her dance it was getting quite late and I thought it was a good time to ask to get Bruce back, so he might have a chance to enjoy the party too.

“You like that, big guy?” I asked.

He grunted and nodded his head.

“You think that Bruce can come back now and enjoy some of the party too before we all head to bed?” I asked.

Hulk pouted for a moment before agreeing after I told him that if he behaved Bruce might let him share when we said our goodbyes before we had to go into isolation. When he’d shrunk back down, I pounced on him.

“Oh, hello.” He said, a little startled, but closing his arms around me.

“Welcome back,” I said, peppering his cheeks with kisses.

He glanced around the room, and his cheeks flushed pink. “That person is naked.” He whispered.

“She stripped for the Hulk,” I said.

“Wh- she did?” He stammered.

“Mm-hmm. Hulk had a nice time. We danced. You want to dance?” I asked.

“Uh…” He said. “No, thank you.”

“What do you want to do?” I asked walking my fingers up his bare chest. “It’s all on the table.”

“All?”

“Mm-hmm…” I hummed, kissing his neck.

“She’s not kidding. They’ve worked me and El up quite nicely.” Natasha said.

“And we’ll take care of it.” Thor teased.

“Like there was any question of that.” Tony said.

“Come here, Tony and convince Bruce to relax,” I said. “I want to dance.”

Tony came over and flopped down directly on top of Bruce and Thor came and sat beside them. I got up and grabbed Steve’s hand. “Come on.”

He followed after me and spun me into his arms when we got to the dance floor. We started to slowly move to the music and he rested his cheek on the top of my head as I lay my cheek on his chest. “You get to have everything, Steve.”

“Everything.” He repeated.

“Are you happy?”

He ran his hand up to the middle of my back and I looked up at him. “I think so.”

“Only think?”

“I’m nervous, El.” He said softly.

“What about?”

He shook his head a little. “Being alone.”

“For the prep stage, you mean?”

He nodded. “Yes, and the ceremony.”

“Well, you’ll have Scott with you. And then after, you never have to be alone again.”

He leaned down and kissed me tenderly, relaxing into me a little more and humming against my lips. We kept swaying and he slowly pulled back.

“Did you dance with Bucky?” I asked.

“Mm-hmm. He made me.”

I chuckled. “That’s good. It’s been a long time coming. You know the next time you dance with him, he’ll be your husband.”

He made a soft little sound and his eyes shimmered. “I keep thinking that something will happen to stop it.”

I shook my head. “It won’t. You get to have everything.”

He smiled contentedly and rested his cheek against me as we swayed to the music. When the song finished Bucky took over and the two of us danced a more energetic number together. When we were done I was sweaty and starting to want the party to be over for real.

I went back over the Bruce and sat in his lap. “You having fun yet?”

“I want too. But…” He trailed off.

“Who’s preventing it? The strippers?” I asked. He flushed and looked down. “That… was not the reaction I was expecting.” I said which made him turn an even darker shade of red. “You’re allowed to like them,” I whispered. He made an almost squeak sound and flexed his fingers on my hip. “Which one do you like the most?”

“The same one you do, El,” Wanda said.

I called her over and asked if she minded giving a dance to the two of us. She began to gyrate in front of Bruce and me, running her hands over her body.

“Being trouble, El?” Steve teased.

“Always,” I said, not taking my eyes off the stripper as she began to lose clothes.

“Just watch the colors.” He warned.

She teased her hands up our arms as she leaned over us. Bruce shifted a little and his eyes flicked around. I adjusted how I was sitting, so I was directly on top of his lap, and I wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back against his shoulder so my lips brushed over the shell of his ear. “There, now the only one who will know how your body is reacting is me. You’re totally safe. You can even touch me if you feel the urge.” I whispered.

He rested his forehead against my shoulder and just peeked over at the dancer. As she danced for use I could feel his erection growing. “El.” He rumbled against my ear. “You think we can go soon?”

I didn’t even need to react. I assume Wanda had felt his need too and passed it on to Steve because he cleared his throat loudly. “Thank you for coming such a long way to celebrate with us, friends. We all are so grateful to have you. Right now though, we have some goodbyes to say due to tradition, so we are going to bid you all goodnight. Some of us will see you in the morning. To the others, we’ll see you at the ceremony. Feel free to stay here as long as you like enjoying the company and entertainment. When you’re ready to crash, let Sif or one of the Warriors Three know and they’ll take you to your lodgings.”

We got up wishing everyone goodnight and beelined into Thor’s room. We all shed our clothes very quickly. Some like Clint just quickly and awkwardly stripping and kicking his clothes across the room. While others like Natasha and Steve stripped each other as they kissed.

We climbed up onto Thor’s bed and for a while, it was just touching and kissing. There was no rhyme or reason to it. I would be kissing Wanda and then Clint would touch my shoulder and I’d turn and start kissing him. We each spent time comparing the artwork on our bodies seeing the parts that were the same and which were different. Exploring them with our eyes and hands and mouths. Slowly we seemed to pair off, still staying close to the group, so much so that even in our paired states it was easy to touch or kiss the people next to us, but it was definite pairing.

The other thing that seemed to have happened was each person who had assumed they were going to outlive most of the rest was losing everyone, was with someone who had a normal human lifespan. Clint was with Bruce, Steve with Wanda, Natasha with Sam, Tony with Thor, while I was with Bucky.

Bucky let me push him on his back and I began kissing my way up his chest as I straddled his waist. “Remember when we met, Bucky?” I asked as I swirled my tongue over his nipple.

“Mm-hmm…” He hummed, as he ran his hand down my sides and gripped my hips. “You had no pants on and you reeked of sex.”

“Mmm, my favorite way to be,” I said and leaned in and kissed him deeply. Steve reached over and ran his hand along my shoulder. Wanda sat in his lap and they were slowly kissing.

As I trailed kisses down Bucky’s jaw to his neck he rutted up under me. “You know that day when you got taken. I thought it was my fault.”

I stopped what I was doing and looked down at him. “Why did you think that?”

“We kissed and I liked you and right away you got taken.” He said. “Back then, it was like I knew I didn’t get to keep people, and you were the first one I was going to lose.”

I smiled at him and raised myself up. I took his cock in my hand and lowered myself back down on it. “You never have to lose any of us.” I groaned as he filled me. I leaned over him, looking down into his eyes. “Even when you’re super sick of us.”

“Oh no.” He teased and pulled me down into a hard kiss.

I started to ride him, moving up and down on his cock in quick deliberate moves, squeezing his shaft my walls as I bounced. Around us, the room was becoming louder with the sounds of sex. Wanda and Steve sat in lotus. Wanda rolling her hips in Steve’s lap as they kissed. They would each reach out to the people near them like they were trying to draw them in and connect with them too. Clint was riding Bruce’s cock, his head falling back as he ran his hands over Bruce’s chest. Bruce looked up at him with his jaw clenched like he was just trying to hold on for the ride. Tony had Thor on all fours and was fucking him from behind. Thor would reach behind him and take Tony’s hand and send a current running through them, or he’d reach over and touch Sam, who had his hands pinned down while Natasha rode him.

Bucky thrust up into me as I moved and I started to move faster. It was like I was in a race to get him off, sweat beaded on my skin as heat radiated off both of us. He flipped me suddenly and cradled my shoulders as he looked down into my eyes. “Slow down, doll,” he said. “I’m not going anywhere either. We have all the time in the world.”

He started to roll his hips into mine, slowly and deeply. I dug my hands into his back and Wanda reached over and took my hand. We linked fingers and her eyes glowed pink and all at once I could feel everything. Everyone in the room. The pleasure they felt. Their fears. Their hopes. How in love they were. The relief those were that expected loss were feeling and the fearful excitement everyone else had. I could feel the way Hulk pressed on Bruce and the pain Tony had in his chest and right arm. I keened and arched up under Bucky, my nails digging into his skin. My senses were overwhelmed, I came almost instantaneously but Bucky didn’t ease up. He pulled back and looked down into my eyes. “El, look at me.” He whispered. 

I looked into his eyes and tethered myself to him. I still felt everything thanks to Wanda but now my connection to Bucky was even greater. He had pain and fear too, but his relief and love overwhelmed almost everything else. “God, I love you, Bucky.” I moaned. 

“I love you too, Elly.” He rumbled, picking up his pace.

I was brought apart again and again. Each time someone else in the room came it dragged me over with them. I didn’t know how Wanda could handle it. I finally knew why she was always so spent by the time we were done. I completely lost count of how many times I came or even if by the end I wasn’t just having one long drawn out orgasm but by the time Bucky’s hips jerked forward and he emptied inside me all I could do was weakly hold on to him as I looked into his blue eyes.

He slipped out and pulled me into his arms. I was only half aware that Wanda, Steve, Bruce, and Clint were all already cuddled into the pile that Bucky lifted me into. Wanda curled up next to me and I was asleep before the covers were on us.


	29. Henhalda

Sometime in the early morning some people came into Thor’s room and told us it was time to separate. We all went to our respective rooms. I woke the next morning to Clarke shaking me gently. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

“Well, you look blitzed,” she teased.

“Mmm…” I grumbled sitting up. “Did you have fun?”

“Oh, yes,” she said grinning. “Here I have breakfast for you. Eat and I’ll tell you all about it.”

As I ate breakfast she regaled me with the story of the small orgy she and Jax ended up having that included Hill, Coulson, Carol, Happy, and a bunch of the Asgardians including Sif and Hogun. She said they’d taken it to Sif’s rooms and that the other’s had all gone to bed not long after us. It sounded pretty wild even for my standards, and I was glad she had fun.

I was just finishing up with my breakfast when Loki let herself in without knocking. “Hurry it up. You reek of sex and you need to bathe before Henhalda starts properly.” She barked.

I saluted her and shoved the last piece of my food into my mouth. She shook her head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

“It’s funny because as much as Loki particularly likes anyone, she likes me. But also, I annoy the shit out of her,” I said getting up.

“Does Loki like anyone?” Clarke joked.

“She has people that go from tolerate to love. She just expresses her love differently.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Through sarcasm?”

“That and only stabbing non-fatally,” I joked. “Alright. I better go bathe then. See you in a bit.”

I went and bathed and came back to my room in a robe. Clarke had been joined by Katveil and they were talking about the party while Katveil set up her brushes and inks.

“Good morning, Elly!” The way Katveil said my name was like a little kid who had just been told they can use a curse word. A little scared they might get in trouble but excited to try the word on their tongue. “Are you excited about tomorrow?”

“So excited. I never let myself want this before now. And now I am getting it, it’s one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.” I said taking off my robe.

“I’m so happy for you all,” she said. “Get comfortable. We are going to be here for a long time.”

I tied my hair up and lay down on my stomach and Katveil began to carefully fill in the linework she had done yesterday.

“So reflecting… do I just close my eyes and think about them?” I asked.

“We could ask you questions if that will help,” Katveil said.

“Okay, yes. That could work.” I agreed.

“Hmm… okay then,” Katveil said. “Do you have a favorite?”

I thought about the question seriously. The answer was always automatically no, but there was more to it than just yes or no. “No. But it’s different with all of them and some feel like they are more mine than others. Like Sam and Clint are like my best friends and I love being around them. Like all the time. Whereas Bruce and Tony challenge me, they push a lot, but I am very protective of them and I feel like they are mine. They don’t belong to the others the way they belong to me. But while they are mine, I feel like I am Natasha’s.”

“Huh,” Katveil said. “I haven’t really been in a relationship. So I don’t really have anything to compare that to.”

“Well, you have all the time in the world. I didn’t understand it until I was in the middle of it. And not just the polyamory stuff. But just being in love in general,” I explained.

“Oh?” Katveil asked.

“Oh yeah,” I said, smiling to myself. “Before them, I didn’t think I was the relationship type. I didn’t understand love. I didn’t understand romance. I didn’t even really trust people.”

“I have a hard time believing that,” Clarke teased.

“Well, it’s true,” I snarked. “I only started up with Nat because I knew she dated other people and I couldn’t get hurt if it never got serious.”

“Huh,” Katveil said. She stopped painting for a moment and then quickly went back to it like she’d just realized what she was supposed to be doing.

“You should see this thing, Blue,” Clarke said.

“I wish that I could,” I said. “But I can tell you, being painted on feels amazing.”

“Then I’m doing my job well,” Katveil said.

“I bet Hulk is enjoying it.” I hummed, imagining him lying down and being painted on.

“Is he the Hulk?” Katveil asked.

“I think so. Bruce was having a lot of trouble handling it,” I said. “It’s a shame though, it’s so relaxing.”

“I am sure they are working with him nicely,” Katveil said.

I chuckled. “If they weren’t we’d know about it.”

Clarke cracked up. “Yeah, that would draw some attention.”

Katveil chuckled and the three of us fell into mostly silence. I relaxed, letting the brush strokes on my back ease me into a light doze.

“So…” Katveil said after a little while. “Before you said the feelings were different with each of them?”

“Yes. It’s just as much, but for each of them it feels different,” I explained. “Like with Wanda. She’s really soft and caring and she makes me feel nurtured and nurturing. I want to be quiet with her and cuddle and hold each other. With Tony, I have to keep my jealousy in check because I get a little possessive of him. He was very hurt when I met him and it’s almost like I don’t trust anyone else not to hurt him again. Natasha, it feels super white-hot most of the time, but I also know when I’m at my weakest she’ll be there to wrap me up and make me feel protected.”

“I guess that makes sense. Different people need different things,” she mused.

“Exactly. Just like that,” I said.

“Tell me about each one,” she said.

I thought about it for a moment. “I love how Bruce can be soft and shy and gently and then rough and commanding and it’s me that brings though out of him. I like geeking out about biology with him. I love it when he starts talking about things and I can’t even understand what he’s talking about anymore.

“And with Natasha, I love how loyal she is. How protective. How wild she can get and how bossy. I love how well she reads us and can always tell exactly what we need even when we don’t know it. I love that with me, she lets herself be vulnerable and afraid and she knows I don’t judge her for it.”

“That’s cute,” Katveil said affectionately.

“Okay… so Clint is a big dork. I love that about him. How funny he is. How loving. How he is so good at getting people into the headspace that they can do the things they need to do. I love how up for everything he is. Even when he’s doubting himself. I love that he’s so so smart but he pretends he’s not so people don’t have their expectations of him too high. I also love that with me, he pushes boundaries he’s sometimes too scared to because he trusts me so much,” I explained.

“Tony I love how smart he is, and how funny. I love watching him work and when he gets all hyper-focused on something. I love how quickly we fell even after he’d been hurt so badly. I love how much he trusts me even when he didn’t know me. How even when he’s so scared he doesn’t know what to do, what he wants more than anything is for us to be okay and to be provided for. I love how even though he could take us to expensive restaurants all the time, he’d rather eat burgers and pizza. I love how he tells me he loves me, even when he’s not using the words.”

“How does that work?” Katveil asked.

“You just have to listen to him. If you listen you can hear it,” I said.

“Okay, who’s next?” She asked.

“Alright, so Sam. Sam is somehow both the coolest and sweetest person ever. I love how he just deals with shit. It almost doesn’t matter what it is. I love how open he is to people. How caring. How he just wants to help people, whether it be the superhero stuff, or just to have them feel better when they’re struggling with things. I love how playful he is with me. How he teases me. I love how free he is with his affection and that he’ll come to me when he’s feeling very cuddly because he knows I’m always down for cuddles,” I answered. “I love how Steve is this paradox. How he’s so loving and understanding and caring, but how he’s also such a huge fucking dumb ass. I love how passionate he is about things that are important to him. How he really backs up the things he believes in. I love how he adapts to things. I love that he sees the best in people. That he encourages the best in them. I love that he always has his heart open. I love that he will talk to me about how he’s feeling even when he won’t talk to anyone else because I have no expectations of how he should be and he knows that.”

“A paradox,” Katveil repeated almost to herself.

“Bucky is such a caring and soft boy. He always puts everyone ahead of himself. He had so much bad stuff happen to him, and he blames himself so much for it. I love that he’ll let himself relax with us. He can’t always do it, but it’s more and more every day and now it’s so rare to see the tense and worried Bucky. Even though he’s often that with other people. I love how loving he is. How he is slow to open his heart but when it’s open you’re his person. I love his sense of humor. How he teases people and banters with them. I love how he always stops to pet dogs. Clint does that too actually. It’s super cute. I love how when you become Bucky’s person, he’s this huge flirt.” I continued. “Wanda is my sweet soft cuddly one. She is probably the most powerful one. Even compared to Thor. But she’s also so soft and so fragile. I love how nothing has made her hard. She just loves. So fiercely. I love how when I’m in bed she’ll just crawl into my arms and snuggle in. I love how she’s not scared of her powers. She loves them and she shows them off. I love how she’s quick to reassure people. I love how much of a mother she is. You know those people who are just kinda moms? But at the same time, she’s just this cute little innocent thing. I love how she just comes into my room after I finished work and curls up on my bed like a cat to talk to me while I change. I love how she’s willing to need people. She doesn’t see that as a weakness.”

“Aww, curls up like a cat. That’s cute,” Katveil said.

“Yes, it’s very cute. She’s my cute bean,” I hummed.

“Was that all of them?” She asked.

“You’re forgetting the reason why I’m here,” I chuckled.

She made a small squeak sound and shook her head. “Yes, the king.”

“That’s him,” I teased. “You know I had been with Nat for about a year before I even met Thor. I’d heard so much about him. They used to tease me for having a crush on him when really, I think they were projecting. They loved him so much. From what I hear, he’s the one that convinced them that they could all be together if that’s what they wanted.”

“Yes, that’s what he does,” Katveil agreed. “He inspires.”

“Oh yeah. He definitely does. And he’s there where you need him. I met him because we were attacked. They took Wanda, Bucky, and Clint. They were toying with us. I called out to Heimdall to send him to help and the others laughed at me. But he came.”

Katveil gave a small nod. “It must have been necessary.”

“Oh yeah. It was. But that’s what he’s like. If you need him, he’s there. I love how selfless he is. How good he makes people feel about themselves. I love how when he makes you feel like the most important person in the universe when he’s with you.”

“So it is like you are each a brick in a foundation,” Katveil said.

“Yeah. Exactly. That is a perfect way to put it,” I agreed.

She smiled and put her paintbrushes down. “Guess what?” She said.

“Finished my back?” I asked.

“I have,” she confirmed. “It needs time to dry fully. So I will go and have them bring lunch in. Just relax a bit longer.”

“Thank you, Kat,” I said.

She headed out into the living room and I looked over at Clarke. “How does it look?” I asked.

“Oh, it’s gorgeous,” Clarke said. “Storytelling worked into it too. Well, I think.”

“Wow. Can’t wait to see it,” I said.

Katveil returned and I propped myself up on my elbows and ate the plate that was given to me. Occasionally she would touch my back gently and look at her fingers like she was testing how dry it was.

I finished my plate and Clarke took it and put it aside. “When you’re ready,” Katveil said.

“It’s dry?” I asked.

“Yes,” she said. “You are safe to move.”

I rolled over and sat up grabbing a glass of water and taking a long drink. “Maybe I should pee first.”

Katveil giggled. “Yes, that’s a good idea.”

I stood up. “Did you eat?”

“Did I eat?” She asked.

“Yes. Did you?” I repeated.

“The queen asks about my well being.” She said sounding shocked.

“Kat, I thought you said we were friends.” I scolded.

“Right, sorry.” She said, shaking her head. “I did eat, yes. Go… pee.”

I chuckled and grabbed the robe and went to the bathroom. When I came back I lay down and this time instead of doing the coloring, she began to fill in one of the blank spaces she had left for our symbols.

“What do you expect from the union?” Katveil asked as she did the intricate line work.

“I mean, I have been told we get our lives extended and powers. I’m glad that means that the others won’t have to face watching us grow old and die. But I think even if that wasn’t the case I’d be excited. I’m excited I get to have this thing where we get up and say to everyone, these are our people and we commit ourselves to each other.”

“So … claiming them?” Katveil asked.

“No. Not that. But not hiding and not being ashamed. Acknowledging them,” I said. “On Earth … Midgard… We were secret for so long because of the stigma of polyamory, that it is nice we get to have this. We can’t even have our relationship formally recognized there. If Tony were to die he could say we get his things, but there would be no guarantee that we’d get them.”

Katveil shook her head. “Midgard needs to stop being so repressed.”

“No argument from me,” Clarke laughed.

Katveil continued to work through the afternoon. The symbols for each person were all placed low around my hips and the insides of my thighs. Each done in that style that resembled a nordic mandella. Steve’s resembled a shield with a quill and inkwell tipped over on it. As she colored it the ink showed as bleeding colors that represented each of us into the shield. Blended into the shield was the rune Tỷr. Bucky’s was a wolf with what looked like an entire galaxy of stars in its eyes. The rune blended into it was eihwaz. Tony’s was half arc reactor, half-atom with the rune fehu. Bruce was a coin, that appeared to be in motion. On one side was the trefoil, the other side a green teddy bear. The rune that was worked into it was Ur. Clint had what looked like a cup of coffee and two arrows that were laid out into the shape of the rune nauðr, over a chevron. Natasha had her black widow symbol with a long-stemmed rose, complete with thorns. Her rune was algiz. Sam’s symbol was a feather that blended out into falcons taking flight, along with his wedged symbol and the rune raihdo. Wanda was the curved M of her logo with the rune ansus on a bleeding heart orchid. Thor’s was Mjolnir with sparks that came off her and connected with everyone else’s symbol. On the handle of Mjolnir was the rune thuisaz. 

As Katveil colored, the images seemed to come to life, almost like a kind of magic ran through them. The colors seemed to be part of the story. In some places, they were bright primary colors. In others washed out watercolors. Some were metallic and shimmered in the light A thread of gold seemed to run through the whole scene connecting each part like it was a story, but while something I could vaguely understand, others I wasn’t sure about.

By the end, I was covered neck down in the artwork. Even on the soles of my feet and the palms of my hands. Katveil wished me well for the wedding and said she would be in the crowd and I spent the rest of the night with Clarke. The kids came in to see me for a little while and we played games and ate dessert. They were then taken to see Bruce so he could read them their bedtime story.

When I went to sleep I was buzzing with excitement. Tomorrow was the day my life was going to change forever and I couldn’t wait.


	30. Preparations

Loki burst into my room early the next morning to wake me up. I had been curled up tightly into Clarke’s side overnight, apparently, I’d started conditioning to move in close to warm bodies in my bed. I jumped at the sound of Loki shouting at me and sat up quickly while Clarke just blinked around the room bemused.

“You need to get up!” She barked. “You!” She pointed at Clarke. “There is breakfast out at the dining room.”

“I don’t get to eat?” I asked.

“You are being cleansed. You shall eat after the bonding. At the feast. When you have been bathed you will be given a soup made of herbs.” Loki explained, impatiently. “Now hurry up. I have too many things to do to be babysitting you. Get up and go to your bathroom. Now!”

I scrambled out of bed as Loki swept back out of the room. Clarke got out of bed slowly and stretched. “You think they’ll give your scalp a good scrub? Get rid of those impure thoughts?”

“If they get rid of those, there won’t be any of me left,” I joked and we both started laughing.

“Okay, you go get cleansed. I’m gonna eat. I’ll meet you back here to dress,” Clarke said.

I should have guessed by the fact that Loki kept saying cleansed that it wasn’t a simple bath. I was painted in thick, warm mud from head to toe and then wrapped in leaves and left for around half an hour. After that, I was hosed off and given an enema. They did hair removal everywhere except my eyebrows (which they shaped) and scalp. Something I normally didn’t really do. I was then taken into the large tub with four attendants and they started to scrub me down.

The water was hot and pungent. I couldn’t quite place the scent of the soaps they were using, but they were floral and slightly woody. They used large scrubbing brushes on my body and scrubbed my skin to the point that any part of my skin that wasn’t covered in the henhalda artwork, turned bright pink. They washed my hair. First with a soap. Then with hot oil that they left in for a while, before scrubbing it with soap again and finally a cream-like substance I assumed was the Asgardian equivalent of conditioner.

When they seemed happy with how clean I was, I was led out of the bath and dried off and oil was rubbed into my skin. By the time they were done, my skin glowed and my hair was as soft and shiny as it had ever been. The cleaning had done something to the Henhalda too. It was brighter and slightly reflective, and there were parts that now shimmered like they were alive.

I was given a thin robe and allowed to return to my room. Clarke was already in there, along with Katveil and another 4 women. Two were older, while two were around Katveil’s age.

Clarke was sitting on a large, comfortable-looking chair that had not been there before and three of the women were working on her. One doing her hair, one her nails and one giving her a pedicure. “Wow, they sure did clean you, huh?” Clarke said.

“Oh, yeah. Inside and out.” I said, making Clarke pull a face. “Morning, Kat,” I added smiling at her.

“Good morning, Elly,” Katveil said. “I’ve come to do any touch-ups on the art.”

I nodded and the two of us moved behind a screen that had been set up for dressing. “Are you excited?” She asked as I dropped my robe and she began to look me over closely, touching up any spot she wasn’t happy with.

“Oh yeah. A little freaking out. It’s a big deal.” I answered. “You know, the big ceremony. Living longer. New powers. Being cleansed.”

“I’d be nervous too,” Katveil said.

“You’ll be pleased to know that Hulk did great with the Henhalda,” Clarke said. “I saw Jax at breakfast. Well everyone really. Loki is going to have the kids with her all day. They’ll get ready with her and Thor. They have no idea what’s going on but they’re super excited about all the things that are happening.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’m glad they’re with one of their parents,” I said.

“Yeah. They’re good. Hulk has been in control since yesterday. He fell asleep at one point while they were doing Henhalda. Jax said he plans to stay in control until after the bath. So it’s probably Bruce now, or Bruce soon,” Clarke said.

“Oh good. There were definitely parts of the cleansing Bruce would not have enjoyed.” I said as Katveil turned me around.

“So I guess you get the nails and hair done next and then we dress,” Clarke said.

“Elly also has to drink the broth that was made for her. But that is essentially correct.” Katveil said. She stood back up and picked up my robe, holding it open for me. “I am done. Just stay standing for a little while.”

I nodded and slipped the robe back on. “Thank you again. You made the whole process very enjoyable.”

She hugged me and wished me good luck before leaving me with Clarke and the other women. Just after she left Loki came into the room, carrying a bowl with the twins marching after her.

“Mommy!” The twins, cried, breaking formation and running at me. I crouched down and hugged them both.

“Hello, my little terrors. Are you being good for Auntie Loki?” I asked.

“Yes,” they both said in unison.

“D’joo know dat everyone has dis on dem?” Pietro asked, scrunching his fingers on my arm where he could see the Henhalda.

“I know. It’s pretty isn’t it?” I asked. The twins had both been fascinated by the artwork when they had seen me last night and they both had made up a story to go along with the bits they could see.

“Wiwl it go away?” He asked.

“Eventually. It’s just a special thing for today,” I explained.

“Okay, my darlings. We have to take breakfast to all your parents. Say goodbye to your mother.” Loki said, with much more patience in her voice than when she’d come to wake me up.

“Otay,” they both said and hugged me again.

I stood when they let me go and Loki handed me the bowl. “Drink all of it. When it is time for the ceremony I shall return to take you personally with the twins. Do not go with anyone else.” 

“Thank you, Loki,” I said.

“I shall be glad when this is over. I need a vacation,” she said, playfully. It made me chuckle and she shook her head and left the room followed by the twins.

“Did Loki…?” Clarke asked looking from the door back to me.

“I think she did. I’m her favorite,” I joked.

Clarke snorted. “Don’t let her hear you say that.”

I drank the soup. It was pungent and tasted really medicinal and did nothing for the fact I was ravenous. I was then bustled into the chair where my hair was cut and styled. My nails were painted and my makeup was done.

When it was done my nails were painted with the same iridescent oil slick style the fabric of my dress was and decorated with Celtic style knotwork in gold. My eyeliner was done in a cat-eye style with gold and purple eyeshadow, and my lips were painted a deep red. I had my hair braided in a thick, loose braid with a gold and silver hair vine adorned with crystals wound through it.

The women left and the tailors bustled in immediately helping both myself and Clarke into our dresses. Clarke’s was a shade of lavender to offset her eyes, in satin with ornate silver armor that sat on her hips, chest, and shoulders. The skirt ended at her knees and she wore knee-high black boots with the same silver plating on the sides and toes.

“Wow, Clarke,” I said as the women helped me into my dress. “You going to be my bridesmaid or security detail?”

“I can be both,” she teased.

They did a last few adjustments on the dress and then moved me in front of the mirror while they fit the gold diadem and veil in place. I couldn’t even believe I was looking at myself. I looked like a queen from a fantasy novel, dressed in shimmering liquid color and lace and painted in ornate detail. At my forehead sat a dark opal that shimmered with blue, red, and green and matched the rest of my outfit.

“God damn, Elise. You are a queen,” Clarke cursed. “Look at you.”

I smiled. “Well, at least I look the part.”

“Good luck to you, my lady,” one of the tailors said bowing slightly. “I shall fetch the lady Loki.”

The tailors left and Clarke came over and rubbed my arm. “Ready to become Mrs. Odinson?” She teased.

“That’s not how it works here,” I deadpanned.

She started laughing just as Loki came in followed by the children. She had a floor-length gown in her usual dark green and gold. The gold mostly forming panels around the bust but also running down her arms in elaborate scrollwork. She had smokey eyes and black lips, and on her head, she wore her horned crown.

Riley was wearing a white dress with a gold sash around the middle, while Pietro had white leggings and a gold tunic. They both had flowers in their hair. “Wow, mommy, you wook so beudifuwl,” Pietro said, awestruck.

“Thank you, honey. You look very pretty too. So does your sister.” When I said that, Riley pulled a face.

“Are you ready?” Loki asked.

I nodded and our small group made its way down towards the main hall. Though we took a less direct path than we normally would take. “I’m taking you to the front entrance,” Loki explained as we walked. “Thor will be waiting at the throne with the High Priest. I shall go and stand with him. When you hear the crowd quiet and the music start-up you will proceed down the main aisle to the throne. Do you think you can handle that?” She asked.

“I think I can do that.” I agreed. “What about the others?”

“They will be entering from different doors. You will take the main one because you are the mother of the heir, and you will be accompanied by your children,” Loki explained. “You should attempt to time your procession that you and the others all arrive at the same time.” She stopped when you reached the doors and turned to look at me, her face set in deadly seriousness. “Elise, when you go on your journey, remember who you are and what they mean to you. Do not get lost in the fear of the unknown.”

I nodded. “I will.”

“Good,” she said and reached to touch my arm before pulling her hand away and saying something in Asgardian to the guards by the door. When she turned back she addressed the children. “Alright, my darlings. Take care of your mother. I shall see you very soon.”

“We wiwl Aundie Woki,” they both echoed. Loki nodded and slipped through a small side door.

I took a deep breath and looked over at Clarke and waited for the signal.


	31. The Bonding

I stood waiting at the door to the throne room with Clarke. My heart was beating in my throat. I could hear the crowd through the door, and it did not sound small. Pietro and Riley held my hands as I stared at the door, waiting for the signal to come through.

“You ready?” Clarke asked.

I swallowed thickly and nodded. “Sounds like a lot of people.”

Clarke shrugged. “He’s the king.”

Music sounded up and the crowd hushed. I took a deep breath and the doors were pulled open. Clarke went through the door first and I followed after her, holding Riley and Pietro’s hands. The music playing was more of a loud fanfare than a wedding processional and it drowned out most of the other sound. Which was impressive really, because there were thousands of people there. The throne room had been opened up in a way I wasn’t aware was possible. The walls at the end and curving around to the sides had been opened up and the crowd flowed down and outside. I couldn’t see an end to the people.

Because of that, I had actually entered the throne room from the side and so a path had been cut through the crowd made by rows of guards dressed in identical gold armor. Clarke and I followed it around to the center of the huge space. The huge winged throne sat shimmering at the end of the aisle ahead of us and on the top of the stairs. In front of it stood Thor with an old man wearing deep purple and gold robes. The man had a long beard that reached his naval and was braided with gold thread.

Thor wore a long pale blue jacket that was fastened to his neck with large silver buttons. Around his waist sat a loose belt in black and silver and there was a cape attached to his shoulders with silver buttons that matched those on the jacket. The cape was a similar material to my dress, but closer to satin. It shimmered with a color to represent all of us. Red, blue, green, purple, black and gold.

I couldn’t see the others yet, but as we began to walk down the center aisle the music changed. It became more processional in feel and softer. It set off the crowd and they roared with excitement. Clapping their hands and stomping their feet. Pietro panicked and started trying to scale me. I picked him up and it set the crowd who were closer to us off into louder applause. People called out to us like they were trying to grab our attention. Riley was loving it. She waved at people when she heard her name, and she waved at Thor up on the platform. When we finally caught sight of the others she began to wiggle with excitement, skipping her way up the aisle toward them.

The men were all wearing similar cuts of jacket. Each was long and high-necked, though each was unique to them. Clint’s was pale lavender with an asymmetric breast that buttoned from his shoulder to his diagonally opposite hip. The fabric was embossed, but with what, I couldn’t tell from where I was.

Sam wore dark grey, with plum embossing. It was intricate, but even from as far back as I was I could tell there were birds amongst the scrollwork. Rather than buttons, there were large ornate clasps in silver that attached on both sides of the join.

Bruce was in deep indigo. The buttons were hidden and it was relatively free of embellishments but around his neck, he wore a loose scarf in a dark shimmering green that was tucked into a wide black belt around his waist.

Tony’s was dark red with ornate gold embossing. Unlike any of the others, it had wide lapels and was double-breasted, with large gold buttons running up both breasts.

Bucky wore dark blue with silver threaded through it. He had similar clasps as Sam and the shoulders on his suit were wedged so they protruded out further than the sleeves.

Finally, Steve was in something closely resembling Thor’s. However, his suit was a blue that sat between Bucky’s and Thors with silver embossing. He had a cape buttoned on his shoulders of a dark red.

With them walked their chosen attendant. Each dressed in clothing that was a blend of beautiful garments and armor. Scott walked ahead of Steve, Coulson with Clint, Rhodey with Sam, Hill with Natasha, Happy with Tony, Vision with Wanda, T’Challa with Bucky, and Jax with Bruce.

Riley sped up her gate to an almost trot and managed to reach Steve before the rest of us had. She grabbed hold of his leg and he chuckled and took her hand, walking with her the rest of the way to the throne. Pietro had predicted correctly. Steve’s eyes glistened with tears, while Sam and Clint each had a few stray tears escape when they caught sight of everyone. Tony was openly weeping as he looked from Bruce to me. What Pietro hadn’t predicted was that Thor was also crying with joy.

When we reached the steps, Loki stepped forward and took Pietro from me, who quickly buried his face in his Aunt’s neck to hide from the crowd. She went to take Riley from Steve but the little girl had already run directly to the throne and was trying to scale it. Thor gave his sister a small shake of the head and flick of the wrist to let her know it was fine. The people closest had all started laughing at their future ruler’s antics and a few people were pointing at her as she made herself comfortable. Our friends went and stood to the side opposite Loki and the Warriors Three while the rest of our friends stood at the front of the steps.

The nine of us stood in a semi-circle around Thor and the High Priest, excitement, and nerves written on everyone’s features at varying levels.

The priest took a step up and Thor moved down to our level. “Friends, loved ones, people of Asgard!” The priest shouted, his voice amplified through the space. “We gather here today in the house of our King and under the eyes of the gods to bear witness to the joining of these people. This large group who, despite the odds in the grand universe, have found each other, and whose souls are destined to be linked. We are but small creatures in the vast universe, but to travel through it with such love is a blessing.”

He turned his attention to the ten of us standing in front of him. “Our lovers stand here, humbled before us and ask that the universe recognize their joint destiny and bind them together to it but first they must make the vows with an open heart and clear mind. These vows are unbreakable and must not be made lightly.”

We all looked at each other and then back to the high priest and Thor gave a nod.

“Do you stand before me, the gods and your citizens to commit to a life shared together? Do you promise to protect, love and cherish each other, each day, through the course of your lives? To share in each other’s burdens and help bring down the barriers you put up at the low times? To be open and honest with each other? To care for each other and allow yourselves to be cared for? To accept, love and nurture any children born of your union, regardless of biological connection within or outside the group? To show patience with each other and your children. To support each other and most of all to love each other through every challenge you face? Do you vow it?”

There was not a single second of hesitation from any of us and when we spoke it was in chorus. “I do.”

An attendant approached holding a long thick gold cord and a spool of silver thread. They guided us to stand in a circle spaced evenly and we each placed our right hand on top of each other’s. 

He began to wind and crisscross the rope around our hands and as he did it seemed to crackle with electricity and a soft purple mist wound around our arms. The attendant moved around us with the thread, binding our bodies, both individually and to each other.

“Do you promise to share in each other’s pain and seek to alleviate it?” The high priest asked.

“We do,” we replied in unison.

“And so the binding is made,” he said as a rumble sounded in the sky above. “Do you promise to share in each other’s laughter and to look for the positive in each other?”

“We do.”

The sound of thunder was louder this time and was joined with a crack of lightning. “And so the binding is made,” the priest said. “Do you promise to share in each other’s burdens so that you can each grow together?”

“We do.”

“And so the binding is made. Do you promise to share in each other’s dreams?”

“We do.”

“And so the binding is made. Do you promise to take the heat of passion and use it to temper the strength of the union? A union that will last thousands of years?”

“We do.”

Thunder crashed above us and rattled the foundations of the building, and everyone around looked up at the sky before breaking out into applause. “And so the binding is made,” the high priest said.

We were now completely bound to each other. Our hands tied by the thick gold rope, while a web had been created connecting us to each other with the silver thread. The purple mist swirled around our arms and electricity danced off our skin.

“As your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in the union of love and trust. This bond is not formed by these cords, but rather by the love you have for each other. For always you hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Above you are the stars and below you is stone. Like stars, your love should be a constant source of light, and like stone, a firm foundation to build on.

“May these hands that hold each other be blessed this day. May they always hold each other. May they have the strength to hang on during storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May they build a relationship founded in love, and rich in caring. May these hands be healers, protectors, shelters, and guides for each other. May they know when to hold a sword and when to hold a shield and always point the course you must follow.”

Another attendant came out holding a bottle. “To receive this blessing in full and complete the bond, you must now take a spirit journey. There you shall receive your gifts, that shall be handed to you from the Allfathers. You must use them to find each other and return to us. Trust your bond and in the gods to guide you to your true path,” he said as he moved around the group and held the bottle to each person’s lips. They each drank in turn. He came to me second to last and I took a sip. It was bitter and medicinal and I swallowed it quickly. He moved to Thor next and Thor drank what remained in the bottle.

The mist spread out around us, completely engulfing the group. Our hands all seemed to tighten in the binds and I could almost feel everyone’s pulse racing as our visions were completely blinded in the purple haze. There was a sudden flash of light and everything went white.


	32. The Spirit Journey

The white flare blinded me for a moment. As my vision gradually returned, blackness replaced it from the inside out. Not that I was blind. I could see myself perfectly well. The colors in my dress. The painting on my arms. I was illuminated perfectly. Only there was no source of light. Everything around me was black. There was no way to discern the ground from the air except that I was standing on it, and it was perfectly solid. I just existed in a void.

“Steve?” I called out as I looked around. “Thor?”

There was no answer. There wasn’t even an echo indicating that my voice had traveled any distance. Something did change though. To begin with, it was like a current passed over my skin. It ran along the gold line in the Henhalda that connected each scene to the next and seemed to burn the rest of it away. My skin felt like it was bubbling, though it felt no different to the touch, and that bubbling feeling sunk down into my flesh and then my bones until there was a deep painful heat in my core, burning me from the inside.

I cried out in pain and squeezed my eyes closed tight. It felt like something burst inside of me and I was sure that I had failed, that I had been judged unworthy and I was going to die for thinking I could be the Queen of Asgard.

Quicker than it came on though, the pain faded. I opened my eyes and now, stretching out into the void ahead of me, and seeming to burrow into me, were these threads of light. Just faint, but I could definitely see them. I also felt these strange jumble of emotions. Mostly fear and confusion and somehow I knew I was feeling what the others were feeling. That somehow, these threads were attached to them and if I followed them, I’d find them.

They were all going in the same direction, so I moved off in it. As I moved along, they spread out a little more. I stopped for a moment and ran my hands over them. The emotions I was gleaning off the others became stronger for each person with each thread I touched. When I hit the Natasha one I could tell she was the closest, so I followed that one.

I reached a point where the thread abruptly cut off, and yet, I could still feel Natasha. I knew she was close. Almost close enough to touch, but I couldn’t see her. She was scared, but also angry and trying to figure out what she needed to do.

“Natasha?” I called. “Natasha, where are you? I can’t see you!”

The thread burned brightly for a moment and a sense of relief hit me and just like that, Natasha was standing right in front of me. “Can you see me now?”

“Oh my god!” I yelped, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. She let me hug her but only returned it with one arm as she continued to scan the void we were sharing. “Where were you? I could feel you but I couldn’t see you.”

“You could feel me?” She asked. “That’s your new power? Some kind of telepathy?”

“No. Through the threads.” I said, not quite understanding how she couldn’t feel me too, if we were connected by the thread of light the way we were.

“Threads?” Natasha asked. “What are you talking about, El?”

“These -” I say running my hand over the threads that were stretching from me into the void.

“There’s nothing there, Elly,” she said and shook her head like she was trying to clear it. “Tell me what happened?”

“I woke up and it was nothing,” I explained. “I called out and it felt like my body was about to burst into flame. It was bubbling…”

“I had that too,” Natasha interrupted. “All I could think was you all needed to be safe. I needed to keep you all safe.”

“I just needed you. I needed to know where you were and if you were okay,” I said. “Then the pain stopped and there were threads. I can feel people. Clint’s terrified.”

Natasha straightened up and there was a shimmer in the blackness around us. “Where is he?”

I pointed in the direction that Clint’s thread was running in and she took off running. “Natasha! Wait up!” I called, taking off after her.

She slowed her pace and followed me as I took her in the direction of Clint. “This isn’t real is it? We’re still tied up at the ceremony right?” I asked.

Natasha shook her head. “I don’t know. It feels real, but there doesn’t seem to be anything real about it.”

We reached Clint. He was curled in a ball clutching his head and muttering to himself. “Clint?” Natasha called as she approached him but he didn’t seem to be able to hear her. I wondered if this vision walk he didn’t have his hearing aids or if it was something else. The shimmer in the air that had happened when Natasha had stood alert seemed to cross over him and he looked up and scrambled back from us.

“What the hell?” He yelped. “What’s happening? Where did you come from? Who’s talking? Who’s talking, Nat? Are you hiding them?”

Natasha crouched down in front of him and he lunged forward hiding his head in her stomach and clinging to her. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Clint. We’re here. You’re safe.”

“There are too many voices. They’re all talking at once.” He babbled. “They’re all speaking different languages but I can understand all of them.”

“We’re alone, Clint. Look at me.” He looked. He looked into her eyes, his pupils were dilated and I could feel the terror coming off him. “Describe my eyes.”

“They’re… they’re green. Like a sea green. With little flecks of brown. It’s like there’s light reflecting off them, but I don’t know where the light is coming from.” He took a couple of deep breaths and shook his head.

“Can you hear them still?” She asked.

He shook his head. “It went away.”

“It’s okay, Ptichka,” She said. “This whole thing is weird.”

“You called me little bird,” Clint said.

“I always call you little bird,” Natasha replied, a little confused.

“No, you call me something in Russian. PTeech-ka,” he said.

“Yes, that’s what I said. Ptichka,” Natasha said.

“Yes, little bird,” he said.

Natasha looked at me confused.

I shrugged. “Maybe that’s what his new power is,” I suggested. “Say something else.”

Natasha looked back at Clint with her head tilted to the side. “Kon’ ne valyalsya.”

“Woah that was weird,” Clint said, shaking his head.

“What? What happened?” I asked.

Clint shook his head. “It was like… okay she said, a horse did not roll around. I heard that. And also she said that things that should have been finished by now haven’t even been started yet. I heard that too. At the same time. But… it wasn’t like two things said at once. It was the same thing.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. “Think we know what your new power is,” she said and helped him up.

“What did you get?” Clint asked.

Natasha shook her head. “I don’t know. But you and El couldn’t see me right away. Maybe it’s some kind of cloaking thing. We’ll work it out later, we need to find the others.”

“How? There’s nothing but us,” Clint asked.

I pointed in the direction that Tony’s thread moved off it. “Tony is that way. He’s closest.”

“Nice,” Clint said and the three of us began to run in the direction of Tony.

We came up to him relatively quickly. He was facing our direction and looking around like he was trying to figure out what was going on still. He stared right through us right up until the point that shimmer hit him. As it passed over him, he jumped. “What the fuck?” He yelped, throwing up his arms like he was about to do judo on us. As he did something seemed to ooze out of his skin and form one of his Iron Suits around him. “Where the hell did you just come from?” He looked down at himself and jumped. “What the fuck is this?”

“Did that just come out of you?” Clint asked stopping dead.

“I don’t know…” Tony said, sounding just as freaked out as Clint looked. “Did it?”

I approached him and put my hands on it, it felt like metal, but also strangely alive.

Tony shuddered. “I can feel your hands on me. But like it’s through a bunch of layers. This is weird.”

“Does it have a computer or anything?” I asked.

“I - uh - don’t know how to describe it. It’s me, but I can process things faster,” he said holding up his hand and looking at it. “Like something else is doing it and passing it on instantaneously.”

“Can you make it go away?” Natasha asked.

There was a moment where nothing happened and then slowly the armor began to bubble and then retreated back into him. “Jesus,” Tony hissed. “I am not going to be able to get used to that,” he looked up at Natasha. “Where the hell did you just come from? You popped out of nowhere. Did you teleport?”

“I think I’m cloaking us,” Natasha said. “Let me see if I can stop.”

She furrowed her brow and around us that shimmer went through the void around us again. She looked at me and shrugged. “I don’t know how I’m doing it, so I’m not sure if that worked or not.”

“We should just go,” Clint said. “We’re supposed to find each other aren’t we?”

I pointed past Tony. “Sam is that way.”

Tony looked at me and raised an eyebrow, but Clint had already started to run off in that direction. We took after him without a word.

This time, we could see Sam from a distance, he was surrounded by light like it was coming from him. He was the calmest of everyone, and mostly what I was getting from him was a feeling of awe.

As we got closer we could see that the light was actually a pair of wings. They attached to his back and he was spreading them out and trying to look at them. They have a very geometric look. The feathers were more like large blades that folded out over each other.

Sam noticed us and looked up grinning. “Look what I got!” He said excitedly. “I kinda hoped it would be flying, but look.”

He flapped the wings and there was no air current but he took off the ground. He looked like an angel made of pure light as he circled around us once and then landed again.

“They’re amazing, Sammy,” I said, looking at him with wide eyes.

“I can make them go away too.” He said and they just winked out instantly. “I can’t believe it. What did you guys get?”

“I have some kind of language translation thing, Nat seems to be cloaking. Tony has an armor that comes out of his skin. And El knows where everyone is,” Clint said.

“You do, El?” Sam asked, looking a little relieved.

“There’s a thread to each of you,” I answered. “We need to get to Wanda though, she’s really starting to freak out.”

Sam took my hand. “Let’s go find our girl.”

Wanda seemed to be much further than the others had been and as we got closer the void stopped really being a void. There were patches of grass, trees, segments of brick walls and marbled floor. However, none were really on the ground. Trees grew upside down and hanging from nothing. Segments of flooring floated at various intervals in space. Walls rotated in the air like they were weightless.

“What do you think is going on here?” Tony asked, looking around.

“Maybe we’re getting closer to the real world?” I asked.

“Or it’s Wanda’s powers,” Natasha added.

Wanda’s thread started going up into the air and I started to scan the pieces of debris to see where it ended. Finally, I saw the end stopping at a large floating piece of stonework. “Wanda?” I called. I could feel how afraid and overwhelmed she was feeling. She didn’t respond and I turned to Sam. “She’s up there but she’s terrified.”

“You’re sure?” Sam asked. I nodded and his wings sprung to life again like he’d switched on a light. Beside him, Tony’s armor bled out of his skin again and the two of them took off, flying up to the platform.

Natasha, Clint, and I stood looking up at them. “Sam will talk her down,” Natasha assured me.

“Yeah. I know,” I agreed.

After a little while, pink light filled the air and steps appeared circling down from the platform they had been on. A moment later both Sam and Tony were flying back down and Wanda came almost skipping down the stairs. The difference in how she felt when we got there and the joy she was feeling now, was startling. She ran towards us and slammed into Clint, grabbing hold of Nat and I and pulling us into a three-person hug.

“Did you see all these things?” She asked, her voice slightly muffled against Clint’s chest. “I made it. I can just make things.”

“Holy shit, Wanda.” Clint gasped. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, I still need to learn to control it. It was hurting me so much, and I was really scared and I was trying to make something to stand on. It went a little haywire. I’ll learn though.”

Natasha kissed her cheek, as Clint held the three of us. “Who’s next, Elise?” Sam asked.

“Steve is close,” I said and pointed in the direction that his thread was running. “That way.”

We started running in his direction and soon the objects that Wanda had created became less and then stopped. Steve’s thread kept changing direction and then moved towards us and he appeared out of the gloom charging in our direction. “Oh thank God. I was wandering around in the dark for so long,” he said, his voice full of relief, and hugging Sam.

“Do you have a new power?” Clint asked.

Steve shrugged. “When I got here, it felt like I was melting. Then it stopped and I don’t know. Nothing obvious. You haven’t found Bucky, Bruce or Thor yet?”

He was talking quickly and his tone kept jumping from Steve talking to his family and Cap wanting to give orders. I could tell he was stressed but handling it.

“Bucky is this way,” I said pointing.

He looked at me questioningly for a moment and then gave a nod. “Let’s go then.”

Bucky was panicking and angry, and the closer I got, the stronger I felt it. We started hearing him shouting. Sometimes in fear, calling out our names. Sometimes telling HYDRA they couldn’t turn him again. He was stronger than that.

“Bucky! Buck!” Steve yelled picking up his pace and running in his direction. Leaving the rest of us behind.

We caught up to them, and they were in a passionate kiss, Bucky was clinging to Steve, while Steve held Bucky protectively. We jogged over to them both and Bucky looked up at as. “I thought HYDRA got me. I know it’s stupid. I know we were supposed to do some kind of journey. But it felt like they had me.”

“It’s alright. We have you now,” Steve said. “We need to find Thor and Bruce.”

I nodded. “Bruce is this way, but there is something strange about him. It’s like … I can feel him and the Hulk and they aren’t in the same place,” I explained. “And they’re grieving.”

“Brucie?” Tony said, sounding alarmed. “Come on!”

I led the way, following the closer of the two threads which felt like it was only leading to the Hulk. We found him curled up in the fetal position and sobbing loudly. I ran to him as the others all approached a little more cautiously. “Big Guy, it’s okay. Why are you crying?” I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

He looked up at me through red-rimmed eyes. “Elly? You dead too?” He asked and broke down into loud, wracking sobs.

“We’re not dead, Big Guy.” I soothed. “Look everyone is here.”

He looked up. “Banner gone. All gone. Hulk dead,” he sobbed as he looked at everyone, not sure how to reconcile the idea that he was dead with the fact that everyone else was here too.

“Oh, honey.” I soothed, rubbing his neck. “We aren’t really here. Remember when Bruce drank the liquid? This is just a dream. Now we need to find Bruce and Thor and we can wake up.”

“Banner here?” He asked looking around.

“Yes. I promise. I can take you to him.” I said. “Come on, Big Guy. It’s gonna be okay.”

He got up and lumbered after me and the group. He kept one large hand on my back and Tony kept his hand on Hulk’s arm. We found Bruce in the same fetal position Hulk had been in. When Hulk saw him he ran for him, making the whole place seem to shake. Bruce startled and scrambled to his feet. “Hulk?” He said, sounding unsure of what was happening. He held up his hand and the two of them approached each other slowly. “I couldn’t feel you. I thought I was dead.”

“Hulk same,” the Big Guy replied. They touched hands and there was a bright flash of light that blinded us again for a moment. I blinked my eyes and when my vision returned, Hulk and Bruce had merged. The large green man that was standing in front of us wasn’t as big as Hulk but still large and green, but his face looked soft and intelligent like Bruce. The thread that went from me to him felt different. It was both of them, blended perfectly together.

“Bruce?” I asked.

He looked down at his large hands and then up at me. “Yes? Kind of.”

“What does this mean? Is this who you are now?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe?” He said. He closed his eyes and seemed to think for a moment. “No. We’re just in sync. We can lean either way if need be. It feels different though.”

“We might need to work it out later,” Steve said and looked at me. “El, where’s Thor?”

I pointed in the direction that the last thread ran and we all took off in that direction.

We found Thor sitting on the floor cross-legged. He smiled up at us and got to his feet, holding his arms out to us. “My chosen!” He said warmly. “I knew you would find me. I saw it in a vision.”

“You have visions now?” Clint asked as we all moved into his arms.

“It seems so. We need to return to our bodies. Heven has attacked while we are vulnerable. I am unsure of how to wake. I had to wait for you.“ He turned and looked to me. “Elise, my queen. My vision said that you would know how.”

I shook my head. “I … I’m not…” I stopped and looked up. There were still more threads of different brightnesses. The two brightest led to the twins, and I assumed the others led to other family members. However, they all shot straight up in the sky. “I think we should call to Mjolnir.”

“Of course,” Thor said pulled me tight against me and kissing the top of my head. He looked at the others. “We are going to wake disorientated. But there is fighting. You all need to be ready and up to attack and protect our children and our kingdom.”

“We won’t let you down,” Steve said with a nod.

We each took hold of someone else’s hand and those of us that had lifted Mjolnir in the past all raised our arms in the air and called. There was a tight pulling sensation from deep in my gut like I’d been caught by a fish hook and something was reeling me in. The void seemed to close in around me and once again, everything went white.


	33. The Battle for Asgard

We came to on the ground. The ropes that bound us were still partially in place like there had been an attempt to remove them but it had been interrupted. Around us were the sounds of battle. Metal hitting metal. Bricks crumbling. Shouting and cries of pain. Our friends and the Asgardian guards were fighting an army of what looked like angels. I couldn’t see the children anywhere but the threads that ran from me to them stretched off behind the throne with one that connected me to Loki. Standing over us was a giant grey wolf. It was snarling and attacking anyone that came near.

Steve reacted first, throwing up his arm like he had his shield to protect us from the wolf, forgetting that he didn’t actually have his shield here with him.

It didn’t matter. A large shield of light, much like Sam’s wings, spread out over all over us. Wanda’s powers glowed pink and the ropes and thread that bound us together disintegrated.

“It’s okay, Steve,” Bucky said, pulling himself to his feet. “That’s Fenrir, he’s protecting us.”

Steve didn’t lower the shield, but he looked uncertainly at Bucky as he tried to push through the shield.

“Steve, seriously. He’s fine. I can… it’s like I can understand him,” Bucky said.

Steve looked around the group and nodded. “Elise, suit up. Try and get to the kids. The rest of you, get to a weapon if you need one. Bruce, we might need Hulk in charge for this. We need to shut this down.”

Bruce nodded and his body shifted. Becoming larger and his face shape changing more as the Hulk took complete control.

I tapped the earrings and nanobots bled out of it forming my very own iron armor. Overlaying the visor was a kind of head-up display that was analyzing everything that was happening around me. “Hello, Elise. I’m charged with getting you to safety. You wanted to call me Synergy?”

“Yes, but… no… I have to help,” I said. “I can’t just run.”

“That’s not what I was designed for,” Synergy replied.

“Cut the shit,” I snapped. “I know Tony hasn’t just made me a run-away machine. We’re fighting.”

“Yes, miss,” she said and the display changed slightly. “Entering combat mode. I am able to read micro-expressions. Just move naturally. I’ll keep up.”

Steve dropped the shield and everyone scattered. Hulk charged into the fray, grabbing angels out of the air and throwing them. Sam spread his wings and took off, kicking an angel in the face and stealing their sword. Natasha disappeared but I could see the end of her thread running toward the throne where the babies were. Clint ran out, and as he broke into the crowd, Fandrall called out to him and tossed him a bow, Clint changed his direction, heading toward Fandral, I assume to get the arrows to go with it. Tony took off into the air and started blasting. Bucky touched Fenrir’s side, and the wolf crouched and let him climb onto its back. Steve ran grabbing the first thing he could find and throwing it at an attacker while Wanda took off into the air. She stopped and looked up and the ceiling disappeared. In the space above it, a large fleet of ships hovered. Carol was currently locked in battle with them and Wanda took off towards her. Thor called for Mjolnir and took off into the fray, casting lightning around him.

I leaned up and the suit took flight, I fell into synch with Tony and we began fighting back to back.

“The babies are okay?” He asked as we did a combo move, spinning in the air as we blasted the angels around us.

“Yes. Loki and Natasha are with them. She’s cloaking them,” I said.

The angels seemed to keep getting distracted by Sam - who had now worked out he could literally throw shards of light out of his wings like a weapon. They would stop fighting and watch him while talking to each other in their native tongue. 

“They think he’s one of them. Like an important one,” Clint yelled up as he loosed an arrow, piercing an angel’s wing.

“Yeah, baby!” Sam called back. “I am an angel!”

We began to get an upper hand. There were so many, but there were more of us and we had a large contingency with powers. Mjolnir flew from one hand to the next. Thor used her to slam into the ground taking out a swarm of angels that were trying to overwhelm him. She flew to Natasha who used her to stealth strike some angels that were getting too close to the twins. Then to Steve who dragged a bolt of lightning through the roof and took out a large group. To me as I swung her, slamming her into someone’s face as I used an energy blast to take out another person. She followed the path of the threads that connected us like she could feel them too and knew where she was needed.

Just as it looked like we were about to subdue the last of the angels there was a loud crash at the far end of the hall and a burst of black energy. The red-headed woman strode into the room followed by what looked like a whole new army. She was flanked by a man and a woman who were dressed differently to the others. More regal. I assumed they were the king and queen of Heven.

“Enough of this!” She shouted and then spoke in what sounded like two completely different dialects. “Surrender the throne! I am the rightful heir.”

Thor flew up in front of the group and stood, squared up, not giving an inch. “What rightful heir? Why are you doing this? We have no quarrel with your people.”

“But we have a quarrel with yours. When your father conquered us. We took your heir and now we will take the nine realms,” the man said and attacked Thor. The army charged in and the woman who had attacked Riley and I led them.

“What did she say, Barton?” Tony asked as he swooped around towards Clint who had been bailed up against the wall. Tony and I took out his attackers and hovered near him while he caught his breath.

“Just that she was the firstborn child of Odin and it was her right to rule,” Clint said.

“Wasn’t the firstborn a son?” I asked.

Loki appeared beside me, giving me what felt like ten simultaneous heart attacks. “She has transitioned, fool. I would have thought that concept wouldn’t be hard to understand.”

“Jesus, Loki,” I said. “How did you sneak up on me when I’m fucking connected to you now?”

“You’re what?” She asked.

“Connected. That’s my power. I see a thread between me and my family members. I can feel them with it,” I say. “I know where they are.”

Loki looked at me with her head tilted, like she was trying to process a great deal of information. “There is a thread between you and I?”

“Yes. Here,” I said, running my hand along it.

“Is there one between you and her?” She asked.

I narrowed my eyes and watched the redhead locked in battle with T’Challa and several members of the Dora Milaje. There was a small thread of light that ran from me to her. It was faint and muddy and when I put my hand on it the feeling I got was confused and … wrong. Like they were being muted by something else.

“Yes, there’s something. It doesn’t feel right though. Plus it’s faint,” I said.

“I wonder… there should be no need if they raised her, but a connection means she is family. It’s not about blood because you have a connection with me. They might have messed with her mind,” Loki suggested.

“You two work this out. We’re gonna get back into it,” Tony said, grabbing Clint under the arms and taking off.

I put my hand on the thread that ran straight up into the air to Wanda and sent my thoughts out. “Wanda! We need you here.”

We continued fighting as Wanda floated back down through the ceiling and she turned and looked at the woman as he fought. “Yes,” she said. “Definitely mind control. I need to get closer to do something about it.”

The three of us moved in and Wanda’s eyes began to glow. Loki stepped up and began to fight the redhead pulling two long blades from the air and welding them with deadly proficiency.” 

“Sister, we need not fight. Surrender to me and you may have the throne of Jotunheim as you were destined,” the woman practically purred.

“If I wanted the throne of a lonely ice planet I would take it. Just as I took the one here. I understand your cause, it’s a pity that you do not, sister,” Loki countered.

The thread got brighter and I called Mjolnir. It changed direction mid-flight and flew into my hand. I ran a current of electricity through the thread and it pierced the woman’s body. Her eyes flared pink and blue as the electricity blending with Wanda’s powers and she screamed and dropped to the floor.

The fighting paused for a moment as everyone turned to see what was happening. Wanda moved in closer putting her hands on the woman. “Angela!” The queen of Heven screamed running towards us followed by the king and several Heven warriors. Thor called Mjolnir and she pulled free of my hand, flying into Thor’s. He summoned a lightning bolt and slammed her into the ground. It threw the entire army back, giving Wanda more time to work.

The pink light faded, and Wanda helped the Red Head to her feet. The thread between us was brighter now. Just as bright as between Loki and me. She blinked slowly looking dazed and held up her hands and called out something in the language of Heven.

The angels all stopped fighting and dropped their weapons. “People!” She called again. “I apologize. The fight is over.” She turned to Thor. “Brother. I apologize most to you. If you must arrest me I shall go willingly. I was not in my right mind.”

Thor approached her. “Sif!” He called. “Take the king and queen to the dungeons.”

Sif gestured to some guards and they muscled the two rulers of Heven out of the throne room.

“Aldrif?” Thor asked, extending his hand.

She winced and shook her head. “That is my dead name. It is Angela.”

“I apologize. Angela,” he said, taking her hand. As their skin touched his whole body stiffened and his eyes glowed a bright blue. Everyone went straight to attack mode and stepped forward, but I held up my hand. This was not her attacking him.

“Wait!” I called. “He is having a vision.”

When Thor came to again he shook his head and smiled a real genuine smile. “I saw you, sister. Sitting on the throne. Ruling Asgard and the Nine Realms fairly and wisely.”

She shook her head. “I couldn’t. You are the king. It is your place to rule.”

He clapped his hand on her arm and shook her head. “Don’t you see… I don’t want it. I have never wanted it. I do it because there is no other choice. If there were anyone else capable of the job I would let them have it. I want to be with my family. I want to raise my children.”

Loki rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. Angela looked around at the hall and up at the throne. “I shall never bear any offspring. You and your daughter will remain direct heirs to the throne.” 

Thor nodded and dropped to his knees before her. “I am aware. I defer to you, sister. You are the rightful heir.”

“Get up,” she said. “You are not lesser than me, brother. We are equals. But if it is what you wish, and what your vision saw, I shall take the throne.”

“Good!” He cheered getting back to his feet and pulling her into an embrace. “We have much to organize. Many things to set right.”

“Yes, and I promise we shall,” Angela replied. “But my people did you the disservice of attacking you during your bonding. You should finish and make it official.”

Thor turned to Wanda. “Can you fix this, my love?”

She looked around and nodded, her whole body became absorbed by the pink light of her powers and spread out. Damage was undone, wounds healed. When she settled back to the ground the only sign that we’d even been in battle was the foreign army in the throne room.

The armor on Tony and I retracted leaving us back in the clothes for the ceremony and we all moved up to the throne. Bruce returned to that midway state where he was both Hulk and Bruce at the same time. Natasha brought the children to us and as the room settled and people returned to their correct places, we passed the children between us, cuddling and kissing each of them.

When the room settled again the high priest moved forward again, still visibly shaken.

“Friends and loved ones, people of Asgard and the Nine Realms,” he announced. “Our lovers have taken their journey and all have returned, stronger and knowing their place with each other. They now bear the mark of their clan and that mark shall be branded to each, a visible symbol of the bond they share.” He touched each of us in turn. When he touched me a burning sensation seared the skin on my forearm. I looked down at it and saw a symbol, it looked like part of a star over two connected circles. One of the sides of the star was missing and instead, one line formed an arrow. There was an M attached to one side. Each line was traced in a different color, so you could see the element for each person. Wanda’s M formed part of Sam’s symbol. Clint’s arrow came off of Bucky’s star that sat on Steve’s shield. One circle was half Tony’s arc and half the symbol for radiation symbolizing Bruce. There was part of Mjolnir making up the star, as was Natasha’s widow mark. Right in the center of the star was a v shape turning it into a heart.

“As above, so below,” he said, returning to his place on the platform. “These ten people are bonded. They will have this bond for the rest of their lives, sharing their highs and lows, protecting and caring for each other. None shall come between it and it will now grow weak with time. I present them to you now bound together as family. They may now seal it with a kiss.” 

We smirked at each other and each person turned to the one closest. For me that was Sam. He pulled me into his arms and we kissed.


	34. The Wedding Night

The wedding feast was even bigger than the victory one. Though where the victory feast was multiple small courses this time the tables were all laden high with things to choose from. First were tureens of soup, bowls filled with salad and plates piled high with cold meats and warm pastries. As the food dwindled they were replaced with roasted meats and vegetables piled high on platters. There were jugs of sauces to go with them, each one both complementing and altering the taste in completely different ways.

When there were only scraps left they were replaced with desserts. Bowls of puddings and platters of fruit. Cakes both large and small in all kinds of flavors. Some intricately decorated. Some very simply. By the time the food was done Riley was covered head to toe in it.

There were none of the traditional customs at any wedding reception I’d seen on earth. No speeches or formal dance. No cake cutting. Nothing really that directed the crowd’s attention to us as special. It was just celebrating. When the food was cleared away the tables were moved back and a dance floor was opened up.

The children were having a fantastic time considering this had come off the tail of being caught in a battle. They ate. They found other children to play with. They danced with each of their parents in turn. They even danced with a few of their aunts and uncles.

Thor did spend much of the night in talks with Angela, Loki and a few members of the council. He took his moments to be with each of us. Whether that be a conversation, a dance or a stolen kiss, but most of his attention was on the negotiations to hand over the crown.

It was so late by the time we left the party. The kids were passed out and we were all exhausted. However, we were all buzzing too. So much had happened and so much was going to happen. Thor was coming to be with us for good. We were bonded. We had new powers. We fought and won and we were going to have a happily ever after.

We put the twins into bed and all of us went into Thor’s room. “Are you sure you want to do this, Thor?” Steve asked as we all began to help each other undress, carefully hanging up our clothes. It was clear that whatever we had been through had burned off all the Henhalda except the new mark we all shared and the special markings that were made for each of us. I wanted to explore each and every one of them in fine detail. But there was something I wanted more first.

“I saw it clearly. My sister is to rule. She will be a great ruler and bring the nine realms into a new era of peace and prosperity. And I get to be with all of you,” Thor said. “Though it means I need to stay here for a while longer while I organize the handover. I trust the vision, but I am not naive. I shall supervise her and leave Loki to continue to act as adviser. If things do not work out, I shall take the crown back. By force, if need be. But I do not think it would come to that. The vision was clear.”

“You don’t get to come back with us right away?” Wanda asked.

“It is best if I don’t, my sweet love,” Thor replied. “But when I do return to you, it will be for good.”

Wanda hummed. “That will be nice.”

“Maybe we go back, organize these two’s legal wedding,” Steve said gesturing to me and Tony. “Then when you arrive we’ll make it a honeymoon trip for all of us.”

Tony came up behind me and kissed the side of my neck. “That sounds really good. What do you think, honey? Fiji? The Maldives?”

“Mmm, we can get one of those over the water bungalows for all of us.” I hummed leaning back against him.

Steve moved over to the two of us and tilted my head up to look at him. “Elise, I am very proud of how you handled yourself today. I don’t think this new power is a mistake. You are our heart. If you want to join the Avengers. I won’t stand in your way.”

I furrowed my brow. “I - uh… I don’t …”

“Talk to us, princess,” Sam said, gently. “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t want to. I don’t think I’m cut out for that kind of life. But if I have this suit, and I can wield Mjolnir, doesn’t that mean I should?” I said. “I mean… if you have the power to protect people, and you don’t then aren’t you just as bad as the people doing the hurting?”

Steve chuckled softly and pulled me into his large arms. “Oh honey, you already sound like an Avenger,” he said. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. But if that’s how you feel we’ll work out a way you can balance it.”

“We can probably talk about all that later right? Don’t we have something to consummate?” Clint said suggestively.

“Aye, that we do, little bird,” Thor said pulling Clint into his arms.

Bruce shifted down from the blended version of him and Hulk to just him and twirled Natasha into his arms. “There’s an incident from our past I’d like to make up for,” he said.

“Well, now Doctor Banner. I would love for you to make it up to me,” she purred.

They kissed deeply and he lifted her and carried her to the bed. Sam moved in quickly to claim Thor and as he dragged Thor to the bed, Thor took Tony’s hand and brought him along too. Bucky stalked up to Wanda and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Oh, look. It’s my two troublemakers,” Steve teased. “Whatever shall I do with the two of you?”

“I think you could do whatever you damn well like, Cap,” Clint said moving up close to the two of us and cupping Steve’s jaw.

Steve leaned in and kissed him hard, as I stood pinned between them. Clint’s hands slid up my sides and massaged my tits as he ground against my ass. Steve’s arm was still curled around my waist and he ran it down, squeezing my ass. I hummed and relaxed between them. Steve lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and began to grind against his cock.

“Come on you three, get over here,” Sam called, beckoning us over.

Clint pulled back and dragged both Steve and I onto the bed. I stretched out arching my back so I could reach Clint. I ran my tongue over his balls. He hummed and looked down at me, pushing my hair out of my face. I ran my tongue up his shaft and it twitched and jumped as it hardened fully.

Steve crouched down between my legs and nosed at my cunt. I spread my legs wider allowing him to run his tongue up the length of my folds. As I used my mouth on Clint and Steve used his on me, I saw Natasha lean back from where Bruce was currently going down on her and tease her tongue over the head of Steve’s cock. It seemed to set off a chain. When Natasha started to suck Steve’s cock, Tony moved back to suck on Bruce’s. Thor moved between Tony’s legs, and Sam between Thor’s, then Wanda, then Bucky until it came back around to Clint and he lay down and took Bucky’s whole length into his mouth and we all formed one long daisy chain.

The threads that ran from me intertwined with each other in the circle. Crisscrossing over each other. I could feel everyone’s pleasure as they used their mouths on each other. Their enjoyment of both giving and receiving and being part of this chain which held each of us.

I knew it was Wanda who was feeling it strongly, her muffled moans were louder than anyone else’s, but I could also feel it through the thread and it added to my own pleasure as Steve’s tongue swirled over my folds and flicked over my clit.

I took Clint’s cock into my mouth and relaxed my jaw, letting him fuck it as I curled my tongue around his shaft.

I don’t know why but I began to flick my fingers through the beams of light that were connected with the others. Each time I did it made the person whose beam it corresponded to moan even louder. I wound the threads through my fingers and gripped the sheets.

It wasn’t long before the room was a cacophony of muffled moans. Wanda bucked up hard and came, her body shuddering. The sensation from it I got through the thread sent me over too and I nearly choked as I jerked back and forced Clint’s cock further down my throat.

We all split apart again. Sam moved over to Wanda, and crawled up over her, kissing her deeply. Bucky, Steve, and Natasha formed a small group. While Bruce and Tony paired up, leaving me with Thor and Clint. “Oh hey, it’s my baby daddies.” I joked. “What could possibly go wrong?”

Thor laughed. It was a deep rumble of a sound that was infectious and made me feel warm and good. “Are you saying that our children are a mistake?” He teased, pulling me into his lap.

“No. I’m pretty happy they exist.” I hummed as I let him pull me down flush against him.

Clint moved and grabbed some oil and began to liberally coat Thor’s cock with it. He teased his pussy with his knuckles as he did and I tried to grind down on them. “Come on now, princess,” he teased. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t want another couple of little monsters running around.”

“Woah,” I said, grabbing his wrist. “Not until we talk about it.”

“Lady Elise,” Thor soothed, cupping my jaw and drawing my focus back to him. “I will keep my powers in check. I promise you. But if you would rather not risk it, there are other things we can do to give you pleasure.”

I shook my head, clearing out the intrusive thoughts of how bad it had been when I’d first gotten pregnant and returned here to this moment where my new husbands and wives had grown so much since then. Where an accidental pregnancy would most likely be greeted with excitement and regardless, I had an IUD and even Thor couldn’t get around the fact that was in the way. “No. It’s fine. Sorry.”

“No need to be, my queen,” Thor replied as he caressed my neck.

“I’m not the queen anymore,” I corrected him.

“You will always be my queen, Elise,” he assured me and with a snap of his hips, he was inside me. I moaned and dug my fingers into the sheets as he penetrated me deeply. He didn’t wait for me to adjust, he just started rutting his hips quickly under me. I countered by slowly rolling my hips against him, but my movement was limited because Clint had moved behind us and was using his fingers to stretch me out more. Sliding one and then two against Thor’s cock and inside of me.

As Clint was testing my limits, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky kept switching positions like they were made of water, Wanda and Sam were in lotus, kissing passionately as she sat in his lap, and Bruce had Tony pulled up against him as he fingered Tony’s ass.

Clint pulled his hand free and lined himself up behind me, resting one hand in the middle of my back. “Go slow, Clint,” I mewled as Thor stilled.

“Of course, princess,” he said, adding more oil to his cock. He slowly sunk in and I moaned and bit down on Thor’s shoulder. The stretch and burn were intense and it tore right through me.

Clint went slowly though and Thor rubbed my back in slow circles and kissed my neck. “There you go. You’re doing so well, my life,” Thor whispered.

When Clint was buried deep inside me, both men paused and waited for me to give them the go-ahead. I was full to breaking and it took a moment for me to adjust.

“Okay,” I said, pushing back against them. “Okay.”

Clint started to thrust, his cock sliding up and down Thor’s inside me. When he hit the slow steady rhythm he was happy with, Thor began to move. He thrust harder and faster than Clint, pistoning in and out of me.

I mewled, tensing around them and clutching at Thor’s hair. Thor pulled me into a searing kiss, so every moan and grunt and cry was muffled by each other’s mouth. There was lightning in my veins. That pleasure that bordered pain surged through me and all I could do was hold on and ride it.

An orgasm tore through me, but they didn’t ease up. If anything it spurred Clint on to move harder and faster. He peppered kisses up my spine as he pounded into me from behind. I broke the kiss with Thor and tilted my head back and pulled Clint down to kiss him.

I came again, crying out into Clint’s lips and clenching hard around both their cocks. Around us, other’s were reaching their own climaxes. Wanda had come at least as many times as mine, and Sam was gritting his teeth as he went for one more. Natasha, Bucky, and Steve were in train position, with Bucky thrusting into Natasha as Steve thrust into him.

As Clint and I continued to kiss, Thor latched on to one of my breasts and began to suckle on it. I mewled and clenched, everything was getting to be too much. I was starting to tremble between them, and every breath I took came shallow and rapid.

“That’s it, just a little longer…” Clint groaned as he thrust again and again.

I cried out and arched back as another orgasm tore through me. This one brought Clint over with me and he jerked forward and released inside me. As his cock pulsed against Thor’s, Thor came with a loud cry, arching his back up off the mattress under me.

The three of us took a moment to catch our breaths before I slithered off of Thor. He and Clint began to kiss deeply as the other’s began to finish around us.

“El, come here, darling,” Bruce said, gesturing me over. He had Tony pulled up against him and was jerking him off as he thrust into Tony’s ass. Tony’s eyes looked completely blissed out and he moaned loudly as I crawled over to them.

Precum leaked down Bruce’s knuckles. “Tony is pretty close,” Bruce said, a playful tease to his tone. “How about you be a good girl and open your mouth.”

I was so excited about this new side of Bruce. He was who he was when he let go with me, only playful too. The way he got when he was in the lab. It was amazing and I couldn’t believe that was his gift. I moved forward and lay down with my head near Tony’s legs and my legs straight out in front of him. I opened my mouth and suck out my tongue.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned as he looked down at me. Bruce’s hand began to move a little faster and he seemed to start fucking Tony harder so that it pushed him forward a little with every thrust.

With a low groan, Tony came. Some got in my mouth, most of it splattered over my breasts and stomach. Bruce grunted and thrust forward, releasing in Tony’s ass. I ran my fingers through Tony’s cum and licked them clean.

“Fuck you are such a dirty little thing,” Tony hummed as he flopped down beside me and pulled me close.

“This isn’t my mess,” I teased.

“Gonna have to get someone to clean that up, huh?” Tony said and he ran his index finger through it and offered it to me. I pulled his finger into my mouth and sucked it clean as Clint came over and began to lick me clean. I giggled and squirmed under him as he roughly ran his tongue over my bare skin. “So, this coffee and arrows are for me then,” he said, running his fingers over his symbol that had been placed on my inner thigh.

“Oh yes,” I said sitting up and looking Tony over, trying to find the symbol that was mine. It seemed to set others off too and they all began to look each other over closely to find their own symbols. I traced from Bucky’s wolf down to Bruce’s coin until right on the line of his Adonis belt I found a symbol I hadn’t seen before. It was blue and looked like a lotus flower but made of flame, right at its center in a blue that was so pale it was almost white, and yet seemed to shimmer like a flame, was a heart. From the flower threads spread out, much as with the electricity on Thor’s symbol. Where the electricity jumped from one symbol to the next, the threads from mine just branched out to each one, so they were all tethered to it. I smiled and kissed it before lying back down and letting Tony look to find his.

I couldn’t believe two weeks ago Riley didn’t even have powers and now here we were with sets of our own. Bonded together. It was yet another major life change, but we would move through it together. We were a family and now nothing could break that.


	35. Epilogue

The group that had been taken down to the Bifrost was large. People were leaving in lots. T’Challa and his group to Wakanda. Scott and Hope to San Francisco. Everyone else was going back to the compound, but because there were so many of us we were doing it in groups of five. Along with the people leaving, were the people seeing us off. Sif and the Warriors Three, Loki, and Angela were all there with Thor. Our departure had drawn a similar crowd to our arrival, but they were all back at the end of the rainbow bridge so we had the privacy to say our goodbyes.

“We’re going to miss you,” Steve said as he embraced Thor.

Thor kissed his cheek and pulled him close. “It will just be a month and then I am there for good,” he said. “You are of course welcome to stay.”

“We’ve left the Earth unguarded for too long. We need to return,” Steve said with a frown.

“Do not worry,” Thor said. “I understand and we will be reunited soon.”

They kissed and Thor moved on to the rest of us. We all took our time saying goodbye before Loki handed the children over to Thor. “Okay, children. You be very good while I’m away and I’ll see you very soon.”

They both started to cry. “No, daddy. You dotta come too,” Pietro wailed as he clung to Thor’s neck.

“I know, my darlings,” he said gently. “I’ll be home very soon and we’ll all be together. I just have to make sure my sisters are okay without me.”

Steve and Bucky took the kids from him and the toddlers sobbed against their large chests. “Alright, my loves. I will see you soon,” Thor said as he walked us to the bridge that connected Asgard to Earth.

“Send someone if you need any of us,” Steve said.

“I will. But it will be fine. I have seen it,” Thor said.

“Can you hurry this along?” Loki said giving a wrap it up movement with her hand.

“Bye, sister,” I teased and waved to her.

She rolled her eyes and we stepped into the Bifrost in groups, and once again it felt like I was being dragged up through space. As we hurtled along I tried to picture how different things might be for us now. It was strange though, but even with the powers and the extended life, all I could think about was how close we were to completing our family. I wondered if this was it for us or if we’d have more children. I liked the thought of there being a small clan of them.

We landed and stumbled forward. Phil, Maria, Rhodey, Happy, Nick, Jax, and Clarke were milling around, watching as Melinda May marched over the group followed by the two bouncing puppies and a very excited looking Peter Parker.

“Do not ever leave me in charge of the Avengers, SHIELD, and teenage superheroes ever again,” May said, crossing her arms over her chest.

The kids wriggled out of Steve’s arms and ran over to the puppies cuddling and patting them as the dogs bounced around and licked them. Steve, Fury, Sam, and Coulson went straight to May and started talking shop as Peter hurried over to Tony’s side. “Mister Stark, Mister Stark, there was an incident with…”

Tony held up his hand and gestured to the house. “Come on kid, we’ll talk in the lab.”

I smiled, watched as the threads that joined us started spreading out into the compound. Nothing had changed, and yet everything had. It felt good. Clint gestured to me. “El? You wanna come walk the dogs with me and the kids?”

I nodded and we set off towards the water.


End file.
